Star Wars: Twins of the Force
by ForceWalker
Summary: Two twins strong in the Force were born, and they chose different sides. They will not only change the galaxy, but face each other, and will go on a adventure of romance, action, betrayal, and friendship.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars movies or franchise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars movies or franchise. I am simply a writer trying to make a good fanfic of the universe.**

**Hello this is ForceWalker and this will be my first story so please don't criticize. I can't explain what will happen except that it will start sometime after the Star Wars The Clone Wars movie, it will have an OC I created for the story, and it will have and it will have characters from the movies and Expanded Universe. So please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Prologue**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… before the events of The Phantom Menace, there was a family who lived on Coruscant, the capital of the Republic. The family name was Onasi. They were very one of the most prestigious and wealthiest families on the planet. The wife of the family was pregnant and was expecting a child, but just before the birth date they found out that she was carrying twins. Little did anyone know, however, these twins the course of history forever.

It happened in 37 BBY in a medical hospital where only the rich could afford; the wife was lying in a hospital bed giving birth to her twins and with her husband beside her.

She screamed in unimaginable pain while the medical droids were helping her give birth to her children. The first child came out, and it was a boy. "I shall name this one Cardek," the wife said. She then went back in pain as she continued her birth. She then gave birth to another boy. "I will name this child Cradon," she said. She then held both babies in her arms.

They were beautiful to both the man and the woman, but they felt something wrong with the babies. Cardek has a strong sense of light and goodness in him, but Cradon was dark and evil in a weird way. They thought that maybe these children would change the galaxy. They had no idea how right they were, and no idea of what they would become.

Five years later

Cardek's and Cradon's birthday had come up and they were officially five years old. They had learned to walk, talk and run over the years. They has also learned strange powers such as levitating, pushing without contact, trick people with weak minds, be able to run at incredible speed, and learn to know what will come at them when they're not looking. These powers are the reason why the parents kept knowledge of them being twins secret. Almost everybody thinks they are the same person.

The one main difference between them was that Cardek was a very righteous child and Cradon was downright evil. When a person was down and hurt, Cradon would laugh at his pain while Cardek would help the person up and get him some treatment. No one knows why they are different, but it was because of this difference and their powers that they're lives would be changed forever.

Cradon was getting into an evil situation, five days after his birthday. A boy had said something bad about him, and Cradon used his powers to get two men to take him down. He was sadistic and wanted revenge. The boy was hurt and beaten until knocked out. "I'm sure that you won't ever make the same mistake you did again," Cradon said. "Please stop this, brother," a voice said from behind. He turned around and found out it was his twin brother, Cardek

The brothers had short, brown hair and blue eyes. They looked the same, but were nothing alike. "Why did you hurt him?" Cardek said. Cradon said, "He said something bad about me, and I wanted to teach him a lesson." "Don't you see you could kill him?" "No. No I don't that, but it would certainly seem fun." "Stop it right now brother or I will try and stop you." "All right brother. Release him now." The men obeyed and let go of the boy. "You never let me have any fun," Cradon said as he walked by Cardek, and he said it with real hate. Cardek paid no heed to it and helped the boy to a medical facility. Little did they know, they were walking to their destinies.

Cradon's Destiny

Cradon was walking in an alley, seeming with rage and hatred at his brother's interruption. He always hated him getting into his affairs. He never liked him. He wanted to kill someone right now, literally. He walked right past a thug gang. "Hey look, we have a boy who's lost here," a Human gang member said. "Does the baby want his bottle and diaper?" a Twi'lek said.

Unfortunately, they didn't know the boy they were dealing with and what powers he possessed. "Get away from me, you filthy gang dogs," he said. "Ooooooooh, looks like we got a smart mouth here. Time to teach this little kid why he shouldn't mess with people like us." The whole gang then charged at him with blasters and swords, but then something. Cradon let his anger get the best of him and used his powers to kill the whole gang. Some had their necks broke, some the life squeezed out of them, and some had exploded in front of is eyes. After the massacre he gained control of himself and realized what happened.

"What did I just do?" he said. "You are realizing you potential, young boy," a voice said. Cradon turned around and saw it was a man shrouded in a black hood. Cradon said, "Who are you?" "My name is Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith," the man said. "The Sith?" "The Sith are those who use the dark side of the Force, which you are capable of."

Cradon was perplexed. "What is the Force? And how is it that I can use it?" The man smile deviously. "The Force is the power created by all living things, although only Force-sensitives can use it, which you are because of what you did to that gang," he said. "What I used on them was the Force?" "Yes, your connection with the dark side of the Force is strong, although wild and untamed. I can help you control it, and through it gain power that you desire. I will make you my apprentice and help you become a Sith Lord. Do you accept?" Cradon was tempted. He wanted power. He wanted to rule the galaxy, use the power of the Force, become a Sith Lord, and take down anyone who opposed him, including his brother. He smiled and said "I accept your offer." Sidious smiled. He had gained perhaps what he needed to destroy the Jedi. This would bring Cradon down the path to the dark side

Cardek's Destiny

Cardek had just dropped off the boy in a medical facility. He never knew why his brother did all his cruel things. He was always the sweet and kind one of the family, although he wishes he had the powers to stop people other than his brother. He wanted to help the galaxy. What he would see next would help him fulfill that dream.

Cradek saw a man, Human, completely surrounded by a gang, and it looked they meant business. He wanted to stop them, so he ran up to the gang and said, "Leave him alone okay." The gang members turned around and said "And why would we do that, little boy?" Cardek used his powers and said, "Because he didn't do anything to you." Almost all the gang fell for it and decided to go. The man who was attacked was amazed like he knew how Cardek did it. Unfortunately, the leader was not as weak-minded as his followers.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" he said. "I am not going to let this kid get in the way, and if anyone doesn't help me, I'll kill him." All of the gang got scared and charged at Cardek. Cardek got scared when they charged at him and said "Go away. Go away! GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" Then all of a sudden, his powers got out of control. He glowed for a second and they were all pushed back and knocked out. Cardek was shocked at what happened.

"What did I just do, and how did I do it?" he said. "You used the power of the Force, and it seems you are strong in it." Cardek was startled and he turned and it was the man. He saved. He had brown skin, was bald and wore some robes. Cardek asked "What is the Force, and who are you?"

The man smiled and said "The Force is an energy field created by all living things and can be used, but only by Force-sensitives. I am Mace Windu, a Jedi Master of the Order." "A Jedi?" "The Jedi are the keepers of peace in the galaxy. They use the Force for knowledge, defense, and good for those in the galaxy. You are strong in the Force, but you cannot control it yet. I can help you tame it. Would you like to follow the ways of the Jedi and be my apprentice?" Cardek smiled and said "Yeah, I want to be a Jedi and your apprentice!!" He waited his short life for something like this. It was his chance to finally do some good in the galaxy. Mace smiled and said "I will then take you to the Jedi Temple and get you accepted." He then grabbed his hand and took him away. This decision would bring Cardek to the light.

The brothers took different paths that day, and little did they know that they would fight each other one day and change the galaxy.

**That's the end of the Prologue. The story will mainly focus on Cardek since he will be a Jedi, but Cradon will still be a main character in the story. The story will feature many characters from the Star Wars universe and have many shockers. This is my first story so please don't get mad if you don't like it. So I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	2. Trial of Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars saga or franchise, I am writing a story of it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars saga or franchise, I am writing a story of it.**

**Hey, I'm back for another chapter of my Star Wars fanfic. The next four chapters of the story are going to be about the Trials of Cardek when he makes a rash decision of disobeying the Council. Here is my official first chapter of my Star Wars Fanfic. So please read, enjoy, and review on this chapter.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Trial of Courage**

It has been 15 years since that day and nearly three years into the Clone Wars. The Republic and Separatists have been in vicious battle all over the galaxy. Many lives have been lost, both of the armies and of the innocent. A Republic Fleet was headed for Vassek in an attempt to take General Grievous and the Droid Army there. Unknown to the Republic forces in the fleet, there was a stowaway on board.

Cardek was hiding in the cargo hold of the main Republic warship. He snuck on it while it was still on Coruscant. He disobeyed the Council and his master since they told him not to come on the mission. He had never been in a battle in the war or outside the Temple because the Council won't let him. He wanted to test his abilities out in battle so badly, that he defied the Council and snuck upon the Republic.

In the past 15 years, Cardek has learned much of the Force. He has been Mace Windu's apprentice over the years and has learned almost everything he could from him. He had been taught by his master in Form VII, Vaapad, although he only used the form when he had no choice since it could lead to the dark side. He also had been taught by Yoda in how to use the Force. Cin Drallig taught him in the use of Forms I – VI. With the teachings he learned, he mastered all of the lightsaber forms and learned to use the Force to his fullest potential, but for some reason they wouldn't let him become a Knight.

While Cardek was dwelling on these thoughts and more, the Republic Fleet dropped out of hyperspace and into orbit of the planet Vassek. Cardek knew that it was time for him to get off the ship and onto the planet. So he used his Force powers to sneak past all the clones and security on the ship and got to an escape pod. He went inside it and jettisoned the pod as he began to travel to the planet.

As he traveled to the planet in the pod, he thought about was going to happen down there. He admitted to himself that he was nervous, since he had never done anything like this before, but he was confident because he thought himself as a great Jedi with his knowledge and abilities with the Force. But someone he knew had known about Cardek's plan all along.

Mace Windu, general of the mission, Jedi master, and Cardek's master, knew what Cardek had done, and it was about to be proven. A clone commander cane and said, "Sir, one of the escape pods has been launched." "It's my Padawan" he said. "He's gone to face Grievous and his army." "What? We must stop him." "Calm down. He must face them if he must find a way to overcome his arrogance. Don't worry, we will catch him before he gets into total trouble." Mace smiled. He knew his apprentice was in for the lesson of his life.

The escape pod had arrived and crashed into the planet of Vassek. Cardek got out of the pod and looked at his surroundings. It was foggy everywhere in every direction he looked at. He could barely make out the castle that sat up on the top of a mountain. Cardek knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get into the castle, but he thought it would be no problem as long as no one knew that he was there. Little did he know that he was being watched.

Inside the castle, Grievous was watching the boy on his monitors as he walked toward the castle. "What a foolish Jedi coming here alone with no army," he said. "I shall enjoy watching him die and taking his lightsaber for my own." He then activated a battalion of droids and sent them to kill Cardek. Grievous laughed maniacally saying, "This should be very entertaining."

Cardek was walking toward the castle in the fog when, suddenly, he felt something. Even though he could not see it he could feel its presence. And then he "saw" it. It was a battalion of battle droids, and they were heading straight for him. They saw their target with they robotic sight and began firing upon him with their tanks and blasters. Cardek panicked, and ran for cover quickly as he was being shot at. He found cover and went there. He was scared and didn't know what the hell to do. Then, as if though it were instinct, he remembered one of his teachings.

It was back in the Jedi Temple when he was 12. He was training with Master, Mace Windu, with sparring lightsabers. Something was on Cardek's mind, and he couldn't focus on the battle. Windu saw an opening and took it and defeated Cardek, but it looked like he didn't care. Windu was worried for his Padawan. He decided to see what was wrong and said" Are you okay? You seem out of the battle today. Something on your mind?"

Cardek looked at him and said "While I was secretly walking around the Temple and overheard some Padawans talking about the dangers they would face when they went on missions, and even though I'm a Jedi, I'm scared about those dangers." For some reason, Cardek was kept a secret to the whole Temple. The only ones who knew he existed were his Master and the Jedi Council. Windu looked at his apprentice, who was scared, and smiled.

"It's not uncommon for Padawans at your age to be scared," he said. "It's happens to most Padawans, but we all must learn to have courage if we are to be true Jedi. We are the keepers of the peace for the Republic, and we must not let them down. Do not let fear control you, for that is a path to dark side. I faith in you that you will gain the courage you need." Cardek looked at him and smile. He was reassured by this and knew he would be brave to do what Jedi did one day.

And Cardek knew that that day was today. He gathered up all his courage and went out in front of the battalion. He then sat down in front them. The droid commander got out of his tank and saw Cardek. "There's the Jedi," he said. "Block his escape." The droids surrounded him while Cardek still sat there. "Prepare to fire." The prepared their blaster, but Cardek was still sitting there. He then opened his eyes. He was ready for them. "Fire," the droid said. They fired at him, but Cardek jumped and evaded them.

Cardek took out his electrum lightsaber and activated it. The color it shimmed with was purple like his masters. He then started take out the droids with it. He was blocking blaster fire. He ran and slid under one of the tanks and cut a hole in it and kicked it. He then went inside and destroyed the droids that were inside including the commander.

He then got out of it and began cutting up the droids left and right, blocking laser fire and redirecting at them. He got in front of a tank and another shot at him. He jumped out of the way and it hit the tank, destroying it and the droids around it. He then cut up the rest of the droids, and then he slid under the last tank slashing the bottom, which when he got out from under it was destroyed.

But his victory was short-lived as destroyer droids came and raised up their shields and fired upon him. Cardek blocked the fire, but it was useless. Their shield protected them against blaster and even lightsabers. Then he had an idea. He began running away from the droidekas. They deactivated their shields and rolled into balls and followed him. He then turned around and threw his lightsaber, slicing all the destroyers it hit in two, and then he brought it back to him with Force. It looked like he had the upper hand.

But there was trap waiting for him. As he ran from the destroyers, he tripped on a droid minefield and several retail droids came out of the ground. The droidekas activated their shields and began firing at Cardek again. He got up and began deflecting them. He then had another idea. He deflected the fire as he slashed off the heads of two retail droids and Force pushed them into droidekas, destroying them as the heads rolled over them. He then used the Force to bring down the rocks around him, destroying the retail droids. He then began his way toward the castle.

Inside the castle, Grievous was surprised, yet somewhat happy about it. "It seems this Jedi is tougher than I expected," he said. He then activated some of his Magnaguards. Armed with electrostaffs, they walked beside Grievous as he gathered his lightsabers saying, "It seems I will have to deal with this Jedi slime myself." Grievous laughed maniacally as he walked with his droid bodyguards, going to face Cardek in battle.

**Cardek has passed his Trial of Courage, but it looks like Grievous has seen to it personally to destroy him. Please wait for updates as Cardek faces Grievous in the next chapter, Trial of Skill. Now I hope you like this chapter and I will update as soon as possible so I hope you enjoyed it and please review on this. I will be back later.**


	3. Trial of Skill

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars saga and never will, I am just a fan trying to make a good fanfic of it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars saga and never will, I am just a fan trying to make a good fanfic of it.**

**Hey this is ForceWalker her with a new chapter in my story. Last time we left Cardek, he faced his fears and destroyed a battalion of battle droids, and Grievous intends to take care of Cardek personally. What will happen in this chapter? Well, let find out so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Trial of Skill**

Cardek, after taking care of that whole battalion of battle droids, entered the castle of General Grievous. As he entered the castle, he felt a disturbance in the Force. The place was very strong with the dark side of the Force, even though it was only inhabited by droids. He decided to proceed with caution and treaded through the dangerous pits of the castle.

Along the way, he encountered droids of all kinds in the castle. Even though they were no problem and fell to Cardek, they put up a fight against him. He was tired from his earlier battle and took quite a bit of pain. By time he got halfway through the castle, his Jedi outfit was ragged, his body full of cuts and wounds, and he was exhausted. He opened the door and saw something that shocked him.

There were droids coverings everywhere. There were coverings for arms, shoulders, legs, torso, and, the piece that put everything together, a face mask. "This must be the repair garage for General Grievous," Cardek said. He realized that Grievous might attack him here, and so he readied his lightsaber and put his mind, body, and the Force on high alert as he walked through the garage. But as he walked through the castle, another battle was going on outside.

Mace Windu's forces had landed on the planet and met the droid army head on. But Windu had saw that there was already a battle and knew who was in it. "Commander," he said. "It seems our troublesome Padawan has gone faster than we expected and went into the castle. I need you to send a rescue force to try and get him out of there." "Right away, sir," The commander said. Mace Windu didn't want to lose his Padawan. He didn't want what happen to Billaba to happen to Cardek. He would not let it happen to him, ever.

Cardek was walking through the garage when he heard a sound. He turned around and looked around for whoever or whatever made that sound. He didn't see or feel anything, so he turned around and started walking again. Then, out of nowhere, a MagnaGuard came out attacked him with his electrostaff. Cardek reacted quickly enough to activate his lightsaber and block the attack. Then, all of a sudden, another came out of the shadows. It was an ambush.

Cardek began fighting the two MagnaGuards, trying to hold them off. These droids were smarter than other droids, and were extremely skilled in the Jedi Arts of the classic forms of Forms I – VII. They were the most lethal droids in the entire Separatist Army, even deadlier than destroyers. Cardek was too tired from his battles outside and inside the castle to fight them. Then he had an idea to take them down.

He began going on the defensive against the Guards. They were relentlessly attacking him, Cardek barely holding them off. They began acrobatic double-team moves against him. Cardek needed them in the right position. They got in front of each other with Cardek in the middle. One of the Guards plunged its staff at him. Cardek dodged it and it hit the other Guard. He took advantage and cut the Guard hit by the staff in two and stabbed the other Guard.

Four more Guards came out and attacked him. "How many of these things are there," Cardek said. He fought the four Guards with extreme difficulty. He managed to sever the arm of one of them, destroyed a Guard, and cut off one of their heads, although it managed to still fight. Cardek was being overwhelmed. He then got to high ground, and then jumped off it, slicing a Guard in two. He only had two to go. He continued to fight them, when he found huge debris, using it with the Force to destroy a Guard. He then began the last Guard in one on one combat.

This Guard was tough. It was blocking every attack Cardek threw at it. Cardek then blocked its attacks when he got a hold of the staff and pinned it against a wall, allowing him to cut of his head. But it continued to fight without it. The Guard was rapidly twirling his staff around, making his attacks unpredictable. Cardek soon found an opening. He knocked the staff upward, and then stabbed the Guard followed by slashing him in two.

Cardek, nearly collapsing from exhaustion, said, "Man, that was tough. Well, At least I got through it. I never this would be as tough as it is." "Oh, it is about to get tougher for you." Cardek turned and found that the voice was his most powerful enemy yet. "You must be General Grievous" he said. "Why, yes I am." Grievous said. "It seems my bodyguards were no match for you, but I will make sure that I am. Your lightsaber will make a fine addition to my collection." The droid then grabbed two lightsabers attached to him and activated them, preparing for battle. Cardek Onasi prepared for the biggest fight of his life. The two began to duel.

Grievous was unpredictable as he kept spinning his lightsabers, attacking Cardek with fast blows, but Cardek had plan against Grievous, and he started using Form I, Shii-Cho, the simplest form. He fought Grievous, using the horizontal parry, standard attacks, and basic fighting. He was able to hold Grievous with this Form, since he was skilled with it.

Grievous, realizing he was getting nowhere with his attacks, decided to step up a notch, while Cardek switched to Form II, Makashi, the one-handed dueling form. He used the elegance of the form to counter Grievous. He was quick and precise as he nearly stabbed Grievous, but he dodged it and continued. He was starting to wear down Cardek with his raw power.

Then Cardek switched, again, to Form III, Soresu, the defensive form. He blocked all the attacks while trying to wear Grievous down. He was after all, part droid, part alien. Cardek Force pushed Grievous when he saw an opening. He then ran up the levels, with Grievous closely behind. They began fighting while going up, with Cardek blocking attacks. He then tried to cut his head off, when he beat his defense. But Grievous quickly recovered and blocked the strike.

As Grievous attacks became more erratic and unpredictable, Cardek switched to Form IV, Ataru, the acrobatic form. Cardek began using acrobatic moves to dodge the unstable attacks of the droid general. He then jumped over Grievous and plunged his saber at him, but Grievous used his robotic arms to turn his lightsabers to block it. Cardek came close to finishing the battle few times, but was unsuccessful. Grievous was being worn down.

Cardek realized it was time for him to go to Form V, Djem So, the offensive form. Cardek was attacking every minute, forcing Grievous back. Cardek destroyed one of the droid's lightsaber, nearly getting the droid finished. He struck at him, but Grievous dodged it and pulled out another lightsaber and resumed his Jar'Kai style. He was being pushed and narrowly escaped death several times.

When they reached the top level, Cardek started using Form VI, Niman, the balanced diplomatic form. With the balance of offense and defense, he was able to handle Grievous with ease, but couldn't get an edge over him. During the battle, they locked their sabers with each other. "You are no match for my skills, Jedi," Grievous said. Cardek responded with, "You underestimate me, Grievous. You will fall against me." They continued to fight up to roof.

When they got there, Cardek finally started to use his most powerful and preferred form, Form VII, Vaapad, the ferocity form. This form was the most unpredictable of them all. Since his master invented the modern version of this form, Cardek was most skilled in this form that the others. He began to finally overwhelm Grievous to the point where Grievous was standing on the edge of the roof. Then, Cardek, with all his might, used his lightsaber to knock Grievous off the roof. Cardek had seemingly won.

Cardek, knowing he had mastered all seven forms, used this to his advantage. He knew that he would never beat Grievous with one form, so he kept switching forms to be unpredictable, and it paid off. Cardek, thinking he won, began to leave when he heard, "Going somewhere?" Cardek, shocked, turned around and saw that it was Grievous, getting back up on top the roof. His two arms separated into four and grabbed two more lightsabers that he had. He then began twirling them around and said, "You aren't going anywhere." Cardek, realizing the battle wasn't over, locked saber with him.

They once again fought with each other, with Cardek knowing he had to disable Grievous. He then saw an opening and cut off one of Grievous' hand and Force grabbed the lightsaber it had. He then utilized the Jar'Kai style of Vaapad against him. He then destroyed another of Grievous' lightsabers. Realizing he was in trouble, the droid got out a blaster and shot at Cardek. He deflected it back at him, hitting him in his face, cracking his mask. Cardek proceeded to cut off another hand and kicked his last lightsaber out of his hand and kicked him. Grievous ran to his lightsaber to get, but when he turned around, he was faced with Cardek's purple saber. Cardek was tempted to kill the droid. Then all of a sudden, a voice said, "Well done. I am impressed with your skill."

**Cardek has defeated Grievous and passed his Trial of Skill, but who is the mysterious voice who complemented Cardek? And what will happen to Mace Windu on the outside? Stay tuned for the next chapter, Trial of Spirit. I'm sorry that I didn't make the battle with more detail. This was my first duel scene, but you can imagine what the battle was like. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Trial of Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not a single part of the Star Wars Saga, although I wish I do

**Disclaimer: I do not a single part of the Star Wars Saga, although I wish I do. I am just making a good story, so leave me alone.**

**Hey, ForceWalker back with another chapter in my story, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we last left Cardek, he had beaten Grievous, turning him into a mess, but an unknown voice called out to him. Who is the voice? What will happen to Cardek? What has become of Windu? Will Grievous be destroyed? The answers are in this chapter, so please read, enjoy, and please review with any comment.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Trial of Spirit**

Cardek, with his purple lightsaber still pointed at Grievous, looked around and said, "Who goes there?" When nobody answered, he yelled, "Come out, whoever you are!" When no voice or body showed, Cardek got angry and said, "SHOW YOURSEEEELF!"

Then, with great anger, he used the Force to push away the fog and anything in the way. In the end, all that remained was Cardek, Grievous, and a hologram projector with legs showing a man whose face was shrouded in a black hood.

Cardek looked at the image of the man and said "Who are you?" The man looked at him, knowing that he would be okay if he told the boy of his identity. He would not tell anyone about him. "I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, and I am most impressed with your skills with a lightsaber and the Force." Cardek was shocked by this statement. This was the Sith Lord the Jedi Order was looking for.

Cardek pointed his other blue saber at the Sith's hologram and said, "You're the Sith Lord we've been looking. The one the Council says is controlling the Senate." Sidious smiled and said. "I may be, but enough about me. Tell me about you." Cardek was getting mad and said, "Not until you tell me who you really are and where you are." Sidious still smiled and said, "I am afraid I cannot tell you that, but maybe I will if we get to know each other."

The battle outside the castle was ferocious. Many bodies of clones and droids were littered all over the battlefield. Mace Windu was leading the assault on the planet and castle, destroying as many droids as possible. He got on top of one of the tanks and cut a hole in it with saber. He went inside it and proceeded to destroy all the droids inside and took over the tank.

He then started using it against the droid army, blasting them away every chance he had. Another tank came and shot at Mace. He got out of the tank just in time and it blew up. A clone trooper got on it and planted a detonator on it. He jumped and the tank exploded. Mace Windu felt a disturbance in the Force. He felt the dark side somewhere. He just hopes that the team he sent into the castle finds his Padawan soon.

The clone team, lead by a clone named Jak, were progressing quickly through the castle. A few droids had offered resistance, but most of the droids were already destroyed, which scared the team. Finally, the team made it to the garage and saw the reason for the scrap metal. The Guards' remaining parts were all over the floor. "Look's like the Padawan's the one who turned the clinkers into scrap metal," a clone said. Jak said, "Better report this to the General."

Mace Windu was leading his clone troopers into battle when, all of a sudden, his communicator began beeping. He took it out and activated it. It was Jak. "I hope you have some news, Jak," Windu said. Jak replied with, "It looks like the Padawan took out the droids and MagnaGuards in the castle, and the recordings show him taking on the head clinker." Windu was shocked. "He's facing Grievous! Stop him!" He turned off the communicator and fought harder. "I must save him, no matter what!"

Cardek was looking at the Sith. He knew it would be okay to tell him his name, as long as he knew nothing else about him. "Very well, my name is Cardek Onasi," he said. Sidious smile disappeared and said, "How did you become a Jedi?" "That's none of your concern." "I think it is if you don't want to be an unfortunate victim in a battle accident." Cardek decided to back off. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the Sith. He might have contacts to take him out. He decided to play along, but leave out many details.

"It was when I was five. I was walking through the streets of Coruscant when I saw a group of thugs attacking a Jedi. I tried to get them to stop, but since I was a little kid, they tried to take me out. I got scared and my power got out of control and knocked them out. I didn't know what happened. The Jedi then told me about the Force and asked if I wanted to join them. I agreed with pleasure and joined them. I've been a Jedi ever since." Sidious pondered this story.

He knew who Cardek really was, and, realizing his power, knew he would be potential in the destruction of the Jedi Order. It wouldn't be easy turning him to the dark side of the Force, but he would try. Now was his chance. "I want you to strike Grievous down." Cardek and Grievous were in shock of what he said.

"Strike him down?" Cardek said. "Why?" "Because you can save the galaxy from this war if you do. I can feel your anger towards Grievous. Just give into it. Strike him down, and feel the power of the dark side." Grievous was shocked that Sidious betrayed him. Cardek felt the anger in him grow. He wanted to kill Grievous.

He wanted to give in to his anger, but he knows he shouldn't give in to it. He was being tugged in his own mind. All of a sudden, during the conflict inside him, the crack on Grievous' mask from the blaster shot got larger. The mask then fell off Grievous, revealing an ugly face of his. The mask fell on to the floor, with Cardek looking at it.

All the way on Coruscant, Yoda had sensed this disturbance in the Force. He could feel the conflict of Cardek as it grew. Yoda was worried for the boy. He wasn't ready for this sort of thing. The Council sensed it and asked Yoda, "What is wrong, Master Yoda?" Yoda looked at them and said, "Pain. Terrible pain. Twisted and tormented, young Cardek is. Facing the dark side, he is." Yoda knew this would not end well.

Cardek stared down at the mask of Grievous as if in a trance. He felt like his life was on the line just staring at the mask. He knew something was happening to him, but he just couldn't turn away. It was like everything around him froze in that one moment. He continued to stare at it until he was pulled into it.

It was like he was falling in a bottomless pit. He then landed on his feet and looked around. He then saw himself when he was younger being taught by Mace Windu in Form VII. "Why are you being so cautious about teaching me this?" his younger self said. "Because I don't want you to fall to dark side. Playing with this form is like dangling on the edge of the dark side. Do you understand?" "Yes, master."

The scene changed to a cave. It was dark, swampy, and mysterious. A voice could be heard from the distance. The droid Grievous, unscathed and fresh, came out and attacked Cardek. Cardek fought back, using his anger to fight him. Cardek was winning the battle when he remembered what Mace Windu said, "The dark side will lead you to a path of ruin." He then let go of his anger and fought like a true Jedi. He was able to beat Grievous, whom Cardek incapacitated. Cardek felt the energy from him, like he knew it. He then decided to remove Grievous' mask. He then saw his own face.

He then gasped and found himself back on the roof of the castle. It was all a vision to show him of the dangers of the dark side and what it can do to you. He then realized what he needed to do. He looked at Sidious, deactivated his lightsabers, and said "No, I will never turn to the dark side, Sidious." Sidious looked at him and said, "So be it, Jedi."

**It looks like Cardek has resisted the dark side and passed the Trial of Spirit, by what will happen to him? Which way is the battle going out side the castle? Will Cardek be able to go back to Coruscant? We'll find out in the next chapter, Trial of Flesh. For those who felt I didn't give a good description, Cardek is human with brown hair and blue eyes. I've also started a poll on which color will Cradon's lightsaber will be. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	5. Trial of Flesh

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any part of the Star Wars saga, so don't get on me

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any part of the Star Wars saga, so don't get on me.**

**ForceWalker is back with yet another chapter in this story. When we left Cardek, he had a vision, which helped him resist Sidious and the dark side, but what will happen to Cardek? Will Mace Windu win the battle he's fighting? What will the Council do with Cardek? Well, we'll find in this chapter, so read, enjoy, and please review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Trial of Flesh**

"Tell me, Jedi," Sidious said with disgust. "Why do you resist the dark side? It'll give you powers the Jedi won't." Cardek stared at him and said, "But it will also lead you down a path of ruin. It will destroy me and take everything I care about away. I am not tempted by fear, anger, or hatred." "Then you will die now." Cardek was then Force choked and lifted into air. Sidious was crushing his throat.

Mace Windu felt it. His Padawan was in trouble. He didn't want to lose Cardek Onasi like he did Depa Billaba. He activated his communicator and said, "Jak, have you found him yet?" "No. We haven't yet." "Well, find him soon! He's on the roof and in trouble! I can feel it!" "Yes, sir, we're on it right away. Jak out." Jak quickened his search. His team fought the droids and was able to get to the roof. They blasted the door to the roof and entered it.

They were shocked with what they saw. The Jedi Padawan was suspended in mid-air, being choked by a hologram of a Sith Lord, and Grievous was down on his knees. They didn't bother with who it was and destroyed the hologram, breaking the Sith Lord's connection and freeing Cardek. Cardek realized that the clone team saved him, but there was no time for thanks. A bunch of droids showed and attacked them.

Cardek Force pushed Grievous out of the way, so he wouldn't get in the way. They begin fighting the droids. During the battle, Cardek and Jak spoke to each other. Jak said, "I'm Commander Jak sent to rescue you." Cardek said, "Hey, I'm Jedi Padawan Cardek Onasi. Nice to meet you." He then threw the lightsaber he took from Grievous at an approaching MagnaGuard. Before he could get it back, he got pushed back on the edge of the roof. He looked down and knew he what he had to do. "What is your name, Jedi?" Grievous said as he came back. "It's Cardek Onasi. Don't forget it." He then fell back and began falling to the ground. Jak knew that wasn't good.

Mace Windu was fighting the droids as hard as he could when he got a message on his communicator. He activated it and saw it was Jak. "Jak, have you found Cardek?" Mace said. "We did. He was on the roof. We found him, while Grievous on his knees as a broken mess, being choked by a hologram of perhaps a Sith Lord. We destroyed the projector and saved him." Jak said. "Count Dooku. Well, can you bring him down?" "Uh, when we found him, we were attacked by droids. He got pushed to the edge of the roof. He, then, just fell off the roof on purpose. I think he's still alive since he's a Jedi. Think you can find him?" A droid crept up behind Mace and was about to blast him when Cardek fell out of the sky and slashed it with his lightsaber. Mace looked around and said, "Found him."

Cardek began sweeping the droids off the field and said to Windu, "Gee, Master, can't you focus on this battle. We're in a war here." "You're alive!" Mace said. "Yeah, I may be alive, but look at me. I look like I came out of a Saarlac's stomach." It was kind of true. His Jedi clothes had ripped apart, him with cuts and wounds all over, and unbelievably exhausted most people would pass out from. He was terrible. "I'm surprised I'm walking at all." While talking, a super battle droid tried to blast him, but Mace stabbed the droid, which shocked Cardek. "First, YOU should focus on the battle." Mace said. "Second, we will deal with your punishment after this battle is over."

They both agreed and started fighting against the whole droid army. Mace Windu told his whole army to fight under the command of both him and his Padawan. They obeyed and fought aggressively. They began pushing the droids back. Because Mace was too preoccupied with Cardek, he couldn't lead his troops properly. But now with Cardek safe and in the battle, he could lead the troops along with Cardek, beating the droids.

During the battle, Cardek and Mace got separated, but it didn't matter. He was leading the troops in victorious battle, although completely exhausted. No matter how much the droids fired at him, he deflected every single blast right back at them, destroying them. He was able to direct his troops to destroy a droid outpost essential to the droid army. It looked like nothing was going to stop him.

But a shadow in the fog was waiting to strike. Cardek had opened his arms preparing for a devastating strike. The shadow saw that as its oppurtunity and struck at Cardek. The shadow slashed Cardek's left arm off. He screamed in agony and realized an enemy was nearby. He fought the shadow with his lightsaber. With only one hand and complete exhaustion, he was no match for the shadow, and fell.

The shadow laughed and said, "You are no match for me." Cardek responded with, "If I wasn't so exhausted and off-guard I kill you. And I will get you for what you did with my left hand. I swear." "We'll see about that when you're dead." But then Jak and his clone team intervened. "Get away from him, you slime," Jak said. Cardek then slipped into unconsciousness. But before he did, he got a glimpse of the shadow's true identity. It was a woman with white skin, no hair, twin crimson-bladed curved-hilt lightsabers, and she was strong with the dark side.

Cardek woke with a fright. His head was hurting badly and he was awfully tired. It took him awhile to realize his was in a medical station. He tried to move when he heard a mechanical noise. He looked and saw that the part of his arm below the elbow was replaced with a mechanical one. He was shocked at first, but remembered why it was there. He then was visited by Master, Mace Windu. "It seems you're all right," he said. "So, tell me what happened at Vassek." Cardek then told him the events, from his courage against the battalion, to his duel with Grievous and the MagnaGuards, to his encounter with the Sith Lord and the vision, to the loss of his left arm. He did lie about Count Dooku being the Sith Lord instead of it being Darth Sidious. He would reveal that when the time was right.

"Wow, no wonder you looked beat up when I saw you," Mace said. "We're almost to Coruscant. I will discuss the events to the Council and we will decide your fate." They arrived on Coruscant and Cardek was taken to his chambers to wait for his judgment, and Mace Windu went to join his fellow Council members to discuss about the events that happened to Cardek on Vassek.

"What do you think we should with Cardek?" Mace said. "Difficult, this decision is." Yoda said. Ki-Adi-Mundi, an old member of the Council, said, "I think we should punish him. He disobeyed our instructions, and should not be encouraged to do it again." Obi-Wan Kenobi, new Council member and also new to the Cardek situation, said "I disagree. He may have disobeyed us, but he did supposedly pass his Jedi Trials on Vassek."

He continued saying, "He must have passed the Trial of Courage when he faced that battalion of droids with no one beside him, and he surely passed the Trial of Skill when he defeated Grievous on Vassek. He also passed the Trial of Spirit, when he had a vision of the dark side within himself and resisted Dooku's temptations. And he endured a merciless Trial of Flesh, with the loss of his left arm. With these accomplishments, I think we should promote Cardek Onasi to Jedi Knight." This shocked the whole Council including Mace. "A Knight?" Mace said. "At his age? He's only 18 years old." "Master Yoda, what do you think," Obi-Wan said. "Difficult, these times are," he said. "As much help as we can get, we need. Hmmm, a Knight, he shall be."

Cardek was being brought before the Council. He knew it was because of the events on Vassek, he just didn't know what they will do. He met with his Master outside the Council chambers. "Master, why are you out here?" he said. "You know we've been master and Padawan for a long time," Mace said. "But now it's time we become brothers." Cardek was confused by this. He then went inside the chambers. It was dark when, all of a sudden, lightsabers were shining all over the room. It was a knighting ceremony for him. He was shocked. He saw Yoda, who said, "Step forward Padawan." Cardek did so and knelt before him. "Cardek Onasi," Yoda said with his light saber on his shoulder. "by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi," he then cut off Cardek's braid. "Knight of the Republic." Cardek was delighted. This was one of the biggest moments of his life.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Separatist space, Sidious, as a hologram, met with Asajj Ventress and Grievous, who escaped Vassek. "Take me to Cardek Onasi. I want to get revenge for what he did to me," Grievous said. Ventress said, "Who cares about you? I want to finish what I started on Vassek. Cutting off his arm wasn't enough." "Patience," Sidious said. "You will both get your chance against him. But, now, I want to introduce to someone. He's is strong with the dark side of the Force, and has convinced me that he is a true Sith Lord. Come out, my friend." Then, a boy, cloaked by a black robe which hid his face, showed up. "Tell them your name, my secret apprentice." The boy looked at them. He had the yellow eyes of Sith and had a face identical to Cardek's. "My name is…," he said. "Cradon Onasi."

**It looks like Cardek has not only passed his Trial of Flesh, but also become a Jedi Knight, but his twin brother, Cradon, has finally entered the fray. How will this affect the war? What will happen in Cardek's first mission as a Knight? What will happen when Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan get in the mix? Star tuned for the next chapter, First Mission. Finally, my Trials chapters and I can focus on the other chapters. The poll for Cradon's lightsaber color is still open and on my profile. Well, this is ForceWalker, saying see you soon. **


	6. First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership over any part of the Star Wars saga

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership over any part of the Star Wars saga. I am making the best story I can do.**

**Hey, ForceWalker is back with another chapter in the story, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we left Cardek, he had Knighted by the Council, but his twin brother, Cradon, has entered the fray on the side of the Separatists as a Sith. Cardek is given his first mission as a Knight, and he gets to know other Jedi on this mission, including one that will change his life forever. What will happen? Well you'll find out in this chapter, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**First Mission**

It has been one month since Cardek has become a Jedi Knight. Since then he has been preparing for his first mission as a Knight. He began wearing a glove over his left arm. He has been allowed his own personal unit of clone troopers. He chose Jak and his team, since they saved him twice. He wanted to repay them in some way, and this is what he thought of. His master, Mace Windu, is to come with him to supervise his, since he can be very unpredictable. He didn't care because he thought he would be in a great battle worthy of his abilities.

But he got just the opposite in his opinion. He was giving the mission of escorting and protecting the senator and representative from Naboo as they try to negotiate a treaty with a system that will help the Republic in the war. He wanted a great battle, not a little escort. Then again, he was a Jedi. They were keepers of the peace, not soldiers. Even in war, there was always a time for diplomacy. He realized that the war sometimes didn't require a lightsaber to get the upper hand, because your mind is your most powerful weapon. "We're almost to the transport, General," Jak said. "Thank you, Jak," Cardek said. "And, please, when we're not in battle, call me Cardek." "Yes, Cardek." Mace Windu had gone ahead to get things ready. Cardek wondered what he was doing now.

Mace Windu was with Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. "A new Jedi Knight is coming along with us, so I want us to greet him when he comes," Mace said "Um, why are we doing this?" Anakin said, full of pride. "We don't need this new Knight. With us four, we can handle this by ourselves." Obi-Wan disagreed, saying, "He is very powerful. He handled a whole battalion of battle droids all on his own. He could help us on this one very much." "We can do this by ourselves." Anakin said. "Hey, can I say something?" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka Tano, a young Togruta who had been Anakin's Padawan for 3 years, was now 17 years old. She had really grown from when she first started as a Padawan. She had cockiness like Anakin, but had Obi-Wan's patience. She used a reverse-handgrip style, and also used Form V. She was a formidable Jedi and a beautiful Togruta. "I'm sure we can handle this on our own, Master," she said. "But it never hurt to have some extra help." Ahsoka said. She made an excellent point. "All right," Anakin finally said. "Good," Mace said. "Let's go. They went to hangar to wait for Cardek's arrival.

The ship carrying Cardek and his personal clone unit came out of hyperspace and arrived at the transport. "Cardek, we have arrived at the escort," Jak said. "Thanks, Jak, Cardek said. "I'll be there in a minute, Jak." Cardek said. He was thinking about what would happen during the escort. He would be interacting with other Jedi for the first time, since he was always kept a secret from the Temple. He was scared. He then looked back at his teachings of the Jedi Code. He knew what fear would lead someone to. He realized he shouldn't be scared, especially over such a silly thing. All he had to do was be himself and everything will be all right. He put his robe and hood and went to back of the ship.

The ship went inside the hangar and docked in it, with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace, and Ahsoka waiting outside the ship for their Jedi. "So this is our ship," Anakin said. "Yes, it is," Mace said. "He is a powerful Jedi and a good friend. It'll be great having him around." The cockpit of the ship opened, and a unit of clone troopers came out. Then a Jedi covered in his robe and hood came out. "It's great to have you here with us, my friend," Mace said. The Jedi took off his hood and revealed his face saying, "It's an honor to finally serve beside you as a Knight, master."

Anakin and Ahsoka were shocked by learning that this Jedi was once Windu's apprentice, but Obi-Wan, being a part of the Council, knew it all along. Mace Windu turned around and said, "This is Cardek Onasi, new Jedi Knight of the Republic. Cardek, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi." "It's an honor to finally meet a master with such skill and knowledge such as you, Master Kenobi," Cardek said. Obi-Wan said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too." "And this is Anakin Skywalker," Mace said. "So you're the Hero with No Fear," Cardek said. "I'm impressed with the reputation you created." "Well … thanks," Anakin said. "And this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano," Cardek looked at Ahsoka and Ahsoka looked at Cardek and just stayed like that. "Cardek? Ahsoka?" Mace said. But they just continued to stare at each other.

To Cardek, even though she was a Togruta and alien, Ahsoka was the most beautiful life form he ever met. She had a dress that simply put him in awe, as it combined Togruta and Jedi clothes. Her head-tails simply made him melt to his core. Her face was as beautiful as the stars. And above all, her bluish-gray eyes, which attracted him the most, were like the moons of a planet. She was beautiful to him like no one else.

Ahsoka, even with them being of different species, had never seen another one like him and thought of him as handsome. He had a body that was as strong as durasteel, which was unbelievable. His brown hair was rough like the dunes of Tatooine. His face was as handsome as a sun. And, the best of all, his blue eyes were as calm as the oceans of a planet, which she admired. He was the most handsome being she met.

They continued to stare at each other until Mace shouted, "Cardek! Ahsoka!" That snapped them out of their trance. They realized what they were doing and both began to blush. Embarrassed, Cardek said, "S-s-sorry, sir. I-it will n-n-never happen a-again, sir" Ahsoka, also embarrassed, quickly shook her head, agreeing. Mace did not like the way they were looking at each other, but concluded that he will deal with it later. "All right, lets get ready for the escort," he said. They all agreed and went to their respective posts, leaving Cardek behind. With what just happened, this was going to be a long escort. Well, as long as he is here, he should get to know all the Jedi on board for the escort.

He started with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was on the bridge. He was organizing the escort. Cardek walked up to him and said, "Hello, Master Kenobi." "Oh, hello Cardek," he said. "I would like to know more about you, Kenobi" Obi-Wan looked at him and said. "All right, what do you want to know?" "Like who was your master and why you trained Anakin." Obi-Wan lost his grin. He didn't like that subject, but Cardek wanted to know so he would tell. He said, "My master was Qui-Gon Jinn. He was very unorthodox Jedi, always going against the Jedi Code and the Council, but he was a good friend and master." "What happened to him?" Obi-Wan said grimly, "He was killed by a Sith Lord." Cardek eyes widened he couldn't believe it. "I killed the Sith and awhile after that and made a promise to Qui-Gon before he died. I promised to train Anakin for him, and I did."

"Wow, what a sad story," Cardek said. "Reminds me of my brother." "What brother?" Kenobi said. "My twin brother. He had a different personality than me, but he was still my brother. I never saw him again when I decided to be a Jedi. I don't know what happened to him." Obi-Wan smiled, saying, "Wow, you're just like Anakin. You have a sad story and are reckless just as him." Cardek looked at him, confused. "I know of what happened on Vassek. You did what Anakin would do." Obi-Wan said. "I was the one who presented the idea of you as Knight." "Really," Cardek said. "Thanks. Well, I have to get going" "Okay, bye Cardek Onasi." Obi-Wan said.

Cardek decided to see Anakin next. He was at the hangar, working on the ships. Cardek walked up to him and said, "Hello, Skywalker." "Hello, Onasi," Anakin said. "I wanted to know more about you." Anakin stared at him and said, "Like what?" "Perhaps you're childhood." "No." Cardek looked at him. He obviously didn't want to talk about that, and changed the subject, saying "How about the relationship between you and Obi-Wan?" Anakin still staring at him said, "He was my former master. He's like a father and brother to me. I was glad to be his apprentice, but, in some ways, he kind of held me back. He always frustrated when he wouldn't let me face the Trials. It made me mad, but in the end, he made me the Jedi I am today, and I'm grateful for that.

"Hey, I totally get where you're coming from," Cardek said. "My master, Mace Windu, was a great teacher. He taught me everything I know, which makes a great. But he never let me face the Trials, which made me mad, causing me to do dangerous things to get his attention. During one of those stunts, I nearly got myself killed, but did things considered the Trials, and was awarded the title of Jedi Knight. Mace Windu got me where I am today, and I appreciate it." Anakin continued to stare at him and said, "You're just as reckless as me." "Yeah, I guess I am." Cardek began to laugh, while Anakin chuckled. "Well, I better get going," Cardek said. "It was nice to meet you, Onasi," Anakin said.

The last person for Cardek to know was Ahsoka, the meeting he wanted and dreaded the most. She was making repairs to the hyperdrive motivator. Cardek got up behind her and said, "Hello, Ahsoka," Ahsoka jumped and looked behind her and said, "Oh, it's you Cardek." "I want to get to know you a little better." Ahsoka was shocked by this. "Really?" she said. "Well, tell me what you want to know." "First, I want to know why you joined the Jedi, and how long you've been a Padawan." Ahsoka looked at him and said. , "It was because of Master Plo Koon that I joined. He was the one who found me and told me of my ability with the Force and brought me to the Temple. I've been a Padawan for 3 years, since the war started. At first, I was nervous, but as time passed and it wasn't as hard as I thought and everything became okay."

"I know that feeling," Cardek said. "When I was 5 years old, I found Master Windu. He told me of the Force and how strong I was with it. He asked me if I wanted to be a Jedi, and I agreed. I became a Jedi, and now I'm a Knight at such a young age. I'm nervous since I'm a new one, but I'm sure everything will soon be okay." Ahsoka smiled at him and turned around to work on the motivator. "Damn," Ahsoka said. "I can't fix this motivator." "Here, let me help," Cardek said. He then put his right arm over Ahsoka's shoulder to help with the motivator. Ahsoka blushed and looked at Cardek. It took him a while to realize what he did and he blushed as he looked at Ahsoka. They both stared at each other with something in their eyes for awhile when Ahsoka said, "Um, I got to see my Master." She then left the room. "Okay," Cardek said. He then began hitting his head on the wall. He wouldn't deny it. He was in love with Ahsoka. But Jedi weren't supposed to love. This was going to cause problems for him.

He stared out of the window in the bridge for the rest of the escort. When the journey was about over, everyone was on the bridge, including Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Mace. Cardek said, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" "What do you mean?" Obi-Wan said. "I feel like we're walking into a trap." "That's your imagination," Anakin said. "We're coming out of hyperspace," Ahsoka said. They came out of hyperspace, and were, all of a sudden, attacked. There was a Separatist warship there. "It's an ambush," Obi-Wan said.

**Cardek, during his escort mission as a Knight, has gotten to know everybody, and has found a love for the Togruta Jedi, Ahsoka Tano. But when they reached their destination, they are ambushed. What will happen? Will Cardek and everyone be able to stop the Separatists? Who is commanding this ambush? The answers are in the next chapter, Ambush. I decided on a love story between Cardek and Ahsoka because I wanted to. So I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and please review.**


	7. Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own any single part of the entire Star Wars Saga

**Disclaimer: I do not own any single part of the entire Star Wars Saga. I am making a story I thought of.**

**ForceWalker is back with yet another in the ****story, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we last left Cardek, he had been given an escort mission. He began to know all the Jedi with him, including developing a love for Ahsoka Tano, even though he's human and she Togruta. But the ship has been ambushed by a Separatist warship. Will Cardek and the Jedi be able to stop the Separatists? And who is leading this attack? All the answers are revealed, so read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Ambush**

"I knew my bad feeling was right," Cardek said as they were being attacked. "Well, it doesn't matter right now," Anakin said. "All guns, fire back," Obi-Wan said. "We're trying to," a clone said. "We've been caught so off-guard, we're not having any time to fight back." "We're being pulverized," Ahsoka said. Cardek looked at the warship. He knew what he had to do. He began running out of the bridge. "Hey, where do you think you're going," Mace said. "Someone's got to stop that ship," Cardek said.

Everyone but Mace was shocked at what he said. "I thought you might say that," Mace said. Mace and the others followed Cardek to hangar. He was telling Jak and the troops something. "Do you know the plan?" Cardek said. "Yes, sir,' Jak said. They then left to their fighters. "What are you doing?" Mace asked. "Don't worry, master," Cardek said. "I've got a plan." "That's reassuring," Obi-Wan said. "I'll tell you the plan when we get a ship big enough to carry us all," Cardek said. "We can use the _Twilight_." Ahsoka said

The _Twilight_ was a small ship, yet big enough to carry all of them. Inside was the faithful little astrodroid, R2-D2. When they got in it, Obi-Wan asked, "So what's the plan?" "Well," Cardek said. "I'm going try to get in the Separatist ship through one of the emergency airlocks. But I need a distraction. So I'm going to send all the fighters we have to attack the warship. With them occupied with stopping the fighters and attacking this ship, we'll be able to sneak on the ship and sabotage it." "That's your plan?" Anakin said. "Yeah." "My kind of a plan."

They all got into the cockpit, with Anakin and Cardek taking control of the ship. All the fighters then began to go out of the hangar, preparing to attack the warship. Cardek and the others waited awhile before going out of the hangar, trying to sneak on the ship.

On the bridge of the Separatist ship, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, and new Sith Lord, Cradon Onasi, were leading the ambush on the Republic escort. "Sir, there are enemy fighters coming," a battle droid said. Cradon responded with, "Send out all vulture droids to attack."

All the vulture droids they had were sent out to battle the fighters. During the space battle, the _Twilight_ snuck up on the warship and was able to find an airlock. Cardek positioned the ship to dock in the airlock. They then entered the ship. "You are absolutely crazy, Cardek," Obi-Wan said. "That's just me," Cardek said. "So what do we do?" "You don't know what to do?!" "Hey, It was my plan to get on the ship and destroy it from inside, but how to go about it is your idea." "Well, I think we should split up, cover more ground that way. Me and Anakin will go up to the bridge, Mace will take out the hyperdrive, R2 will stay here if we need him, and Cardek and Ahsoka will go take out the engines." Ahsoka and Cardek were shocked by this. They then left to their destinations, unaware that they were being watched.

Grievous, Ventress, and Cradon were watching them on their screen. "It looks like we have stowaways on board," Grievous said. "Ventress, Grievous, come with me," Cradon said. "We'll deal with the Jedi ourselves." They took as many droids as the could and went after the Jedi.

While Ahsoka and Cardek were walking through the halls, they were stopped by a white woman backed by battle droids. "Well, it seems we've found our stowaways," she said. "Ventress," Ahsoka said. "I thought I recognized you when you came." Cardek, who was staring at her, said, "You! You're the one who cut my left arm off!!" Ahsoka was absolutely shocked. She now knew what that glove on his left hand was for. "Yes, I did," Ventress said. "And I'm here to finish the job." "I swore I would get you for what you did to me," Cardek said. "And now this is my chance!" He activated his lightsaber and charged at Ventress. She activated her twin lightsabers, and locked them with Cardek's. Ahsoka, deciding to get in the fight, activated her lightsaber and charged at Ventress.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan were heading to the bridge, when they were stopped by Grievous and his battle droids. "Well, if it isn't Kenobi and Skywalker?" Grievous said. "Grievous," Obi-Wan said. Realizing no way around him, they took out their lightsabers and charged at Grievous. Grievous took out his lightsabers and began fighting them. Awhile after the battle, a battle droid said, "Sir, Ventress has engaged two Jedi." Grievous was shocked by this. He knew Cardek was one of them, and didn't want her taking away his revenge. "I'll deal with you two later," he said. "Droids, take care of them." He then began running away. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at droids smiling, and charged at them.

Meanwhile, Mace was walking toward the hyperdrive when he was stopped by a boy shrouded in a robe and hood. "Who are you?" Mace said. "And where are you droid backups?" "You don't need to know my name," he said. "And I don't need droids to take you down." He then took out his lightsaber. He activated it, with it glowing black energy. Mace took out his lightsaber and began fighting the boy. He noticed the boy was utilizing the classical Form VII, Juyo. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy battle.

Cardek and Ahsoka were battling Ventress. They were pushing Ventress back, when she combined her lightsabers to make a double-bladed lightsaber. She began pushing them back. Cardek saw an opening and slashed her combined saber, turning it back to two lightsabers. She then began ruthlessly attacking Cardek, taking him down. Ahsoka intervened and fought Ventress. "Go Cardek!" she said. "Get back to the _Twilight_. I'll meet you there." "But…" "Go!!" He wanted to get Ventress back for his hand, and he didn't want to leave Ahsoka since he loved her, but knew that Ahsoka was right, and she could take care of herself and he knew revenge wasn't the Jedi way. He began running back to the _Twilight_, when Ventress said, "Don't let him escape!!" The droids obeyed and began firing at Cardek as he ran.

Meanwhile, the droids were on the bridge making sure the ambush and counterattack on the fighters was going okay. But they were joined by Kenobi and Skywalker. "Uh-oh," one of them said. They proceeded to destroy all the droids there. "What do we do now?" Obi-Wan said. "We need to get rid of these droids first. I'll hotwire the ship, give them a little surprise." Anakin said. "Then I'll get rid of the droids."

Meanwhile, Cardek is running away from the droids, deflecting blaster fire, trying to get back to the _Twilight_. And Mace is fighting the mysterious boy. Little did they know, they were heading right to each other. The boy saw an opening, and Force pushed Mace into a wall. He then began running away. Cardek and the boy were running, until they bumped into each other, which caused the boy's hood to fall off. They then looked at each other, shocked. "Cardek?!!!" "Cradon?!!!" Cradon looked exactly like Cardek, except with longer hair. The brothers were reunited, but on different sides. They were interrupted by a shake in the ship. It gave Cradon time to escape. Cardek, shocked, began running again, finding Mace Windu. "Master!" "What happened?" "I don't know, but we need to get back to the _Twilight_." Grievous then came down to the floor. "Grievous. Go master. I'll hold him off." Mace then ran back to the ship, while Cardek fought Grievous.

"There, I'm done," Anakin said. "Good," Obi-Wan said, after cleaning the droids. "Let's go." They left the bridge when new battle droids came in and took posts. "Ahsoka, are you there?" Anakin said. "Yes, master," she said on the comlink. "I'm at the airlock with Master Windu. Me and Cardek got separated, but I'm sure he'll get here." "Okay Ahsoka. We'll meet you there."

Cardek was fighting Grievous with all his might. They then locked sabers, with Grievous saying, "Soon, I will have my revenge against you. You must realize, Onasi, you are doomed." "I don't think so, Grievous," Cardek said. He then took an opening and Force pushed Grievous back, and began running towards the _Twilight_, with Grievous behind.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had arrived at the airlock, joining Mace and Ahsoka. "Where's Cardek?" Anakin asked. "There he is," Ahsoka said. Cardek was running with all he had, with Grievous behind him. He got to the airlock and closed the doors just in time. They then got on the _Twilight_, and began flying away. Cardek couldn't believe his own brother, Cradon, was a Separatist and a Sith. He just couldn't believe it.

Grievous, Ventress, and Cradon were about to go after the _Twilight_. But Cradon had his brother on his mind. He just found out his brother was a Jedi and with the Republic. It was a lot to take in for him. They got in their ships and followed them with their fighters and began blasting at them.

The fighters attacking the warship noticed the _Twilight _getting chased; they broke off and fired at the enemies, but the _Twilight _was getting pulverized. "You could use the guns anytime now," Anakin said. "I was just about to use them," Obi-Wan said. "I'll use them," Cardek said. He then activated the gun scope and began firing at the ships. "He knows his way around," Obi-Wan said.

Then, all of a sudden, the ship began exploding from the inside. Then it blew up into a million pieces. "I imagine you had something to do with that, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "All part of the plan, master." Cradon, Ventress, and Grievous, realizing what happened, activated their hyperdrives and got out of there. Cardek and the others docked at the ship and were greeted by an applause.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were greeted by Padme Amidala, the senator they were escorting. "I'm so glad you're all okay," she said. "Don't worry, Padme. We're all right," Anakin said. As they were all celebrating, Ahsoka noticed that Cardek was looking out of the hangar. Ahsoka decided to walk up and stand beside him. They then looked at each other. Despite Cardek being Human and Ahsoka a Togruta, they had feelings for each other. They smiled at each other, and looked out at space.

**Cardek and the others have successfully saved the escort, but it seems he and Ahsoka have developed feelings for each other. Will the ways of the Jedi stop those feelings? Or will love bud between them? Find out in the next chapter, Forbidden Love. This next chapter will be a really great one in my opinion, since it'll focus on my pairing. So I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	8. Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer: I am not in any way an owner of the Star Wars Saga. I am just making my own story in its universe.**

**ForceWalker is back with yet another chapter in the story, Star War: Twins of the Force. When we left Cardek, he had just save the escort ship, but found out his brother is a Sith Lord. But he has developed feeling for Anakin's Togruta Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, which she has also developed for him, despite them being different species? What will happen? Will they fall in love? Or will the Jedi way stop them? The answers are in this chapter, so please read, enjoy, and above all review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Forbidden Love**

After Cardek's first mission as Knight, since he did so well with his allies, he and his unit of clone troopers were assigned to the fleet of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cardek liked being with them. Even though they were as different as former master and apprentice, they were good friends to each other and to Cardek. They also were always on the field of action. Always going into battle, which Cardek liked since it tested his skills.

What seemed to please and distress him so much was that he was now fighting alongside Ahsoka Tano. What pleased him about was that he _really_ liked Ahsoka. He liked her almost as if he was in love with her. The thing that distressed was that he wasn't supposed to feel like that. It wasn't the Jedi way. They said it will lead to the dark side.

Unfortunately, those feelings for her grew over the months with his fleet. They were part of many battles, but something always happened during the battles that brought them closer together. It was as if though the Force wanted them to be together.

The battle that brought them the closest was the battle of Neimoidia. The reason for this attack was one of the main droid foundries for the Separatists. If they took it, then it would deal a huge blow to the Separatists. Skywalker's and Kenobi's fleet was put in charge of this invasion.

They ambushed the planet, taking it completely by surprise. Even when off-guard, the planet put up a huge fight against the Republic. They had huge droid numbers at their command, and had many defenses. But something had happened on that planet which changed the way how Cardek and Ahsoka were to each other.

It had been a few hours into the battle, and it had gotten the most as it could have become. The Jedi and their army were destroying the droids with almost ease, but the enemy had an almost endless supply of droids. The Republic realized that unless they take out their factory, they'll never be able to take the planet.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody, and Rex were taking on the front lines, while Cardek, Ahsoka, and Jak were ambushing them from behind. They were fighting hard, but they were too many droids. Cardek and his forces were being overwhelmed. While Ahsoka was fighting, a battle droid shot at her from behind. "NO!" Cardek said. He then jumped in front of the blast and blocked it. Ahsoka turned around and saw what happened. Cardek knew that they couldn't keep it up. "Retreat to the front lines." They did and regrouped with the others.

"What do we do?" Cardek said. "I have an idea," Anakin said. "Oh great, let's hear it," Obi-Wan said, "We're going to send Cody, Rex, Jak, and a select unit of troopers into the factory to take it out while we distract the droids," Anakin said. "We take out the factory, we take the planet." "It seems we have no choice," Obi-Wan said. "We'll have to go along with your plan." They all agreed. Cody, Rex, and Jak with a few clone troopers went to destroy the factory, while Cardek, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka stayed behind.

During the battle, Cardek and Ahsoka got separated from Anakin and Obi-Wan. They were able to hold themselves up for awhile, but soon were overwhelmed by the numbers of the enemy. A tank fired at Ahsoka. "Look out, Ahsoka," Cardek said as he pushed Ahsoka out of the way of the explosion. Cardek fell upon Ahsoka as they avoided the blast. They looked at each other as Cardek was on top of Ahsoka.

Meanwhile, Jak, Rex, and Cody had successfully infiltrated the factory and were putting the last touches on the explosion that will take out the place. A few battle droids had found them and tried to kill them. Before Rex and Cody could take out their weapons, Jak had disposed of them. "No wonder Cardek wanted you with him," Rex said. "There, it's done," Cody said. "Come on," Jak said. "Let's get out of here."

Cardek and Ahsoka stared at each other while he was on top of her. Their faces were just inches part. To the Jedi, this was a position that they forbid. But they made no attempt to get up. Instead they put their faces closer together. They just couldn't help it. Their lips were almost together when a clone trooper who found them said, "Sir, are you okay? Cardek and Ahsoka got up as quickly as they could and said, "Yes, we're okay." Then the factory blew up of all of a sudden.

After the factory blew up, the planet couldn't make any more droids, allowing the Republic to take the planet, dealing a huge blow to the Separatists. After that, for some strange reason, Cardek and Ahsoka were brought back to the temple. They were told that they needed to recuperate since they were among the best Jedi and couldn't afford to be lost, but they knew that is was some other reason, but also knew that they would never know.

This was awkward for Cardek because until now no one in the Order, except a few select people, knew of him. But that wasn't the most awkward part of it for him. The most awkward part was with Ahsoka. They just couldn't talk to each other after Neimoidia. Every time they bumped into each other in the Temple, they blushed and got embarrassed, then went the other way. But it changed between them one night.

Cardek was in his sleeping quarters one night, looking at the stars in the sky. He was thinking about what had happened in the past few months, when Ahsoka entered his room. He looked at her and said, "What do you want, Ahsoka?" "I just want to talk to you," she said. "About what happened on Neimoidia." "Oh, well I think I can deal with that."

Ahsoka walked up beside Cardek and said, "Well, we know how close we did to doing something against our Code there." "Yeah, I guess so." "I know there may be…feelings between us, but we are Jedi and we cannot allow such feelings to stay. That will lead us to the dark side." "Well, I guess I understand." "When I came to the room, you were deep in thought. What were you thinking about?" "About many things, especially my brother."

"You have a brother?" Ahsoka said. "Yes," he said. "A twin brother. His name was Cradon. Even though we looked alike, we were nothing alike. He was a bit cruel, while I was nice. I still cared for him though. The day I was taken into the Jedi was the last time I saw him." He lied about that part. He didn't want to talk about his brother being a Sith, even if it was with Ahsoka. "Well I'm very sorry." "It's okay. I got over it a long time ago." "Well, I guess I better get going." "Bye, Ahsoka." She then turned around and started leaving when Cardek said, "Wait."

She turned around and Cardek walked up to her. He tried to say "I love you", but just couldn't. For that moment, he didn't care about the Jedi way; he just wanted to show his love for her. Ahsoka felt the same way; she didn't really mean it about their feelings, because she loved him too much. They just looked at each other. Their faces got closer, and closer, and closer, until their lips finally met.

It first started out as an innocent kiss, and then it got more passionate over time. Cardek pressed his tongue onto Ahsoka's lips. She happily opened her mouth and allowed him to explore it. It was so wrong, yet so good to them. Ahsoka put her hands around his neck, while Cardek put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. Cardek then carried her to his bed while still kissing her.

Anakin and Mace had felt something through the Force. It was if though something happened. Like their apprentices did something that was wrong and against the Jedi Code, yet still did it anyway. Like they gave in to their emotions. They didn't know what happened, but realized they needed to keep a closer eye on their apprentices.

Cardek and Ahsoka were sleeping in bed together after they did something they weren't suppose to. While sleeping, Cardek was thrashing about in his sleep. He then woke up sweating like crazy. He then put on some clothes and his Jedi robe, and went outside. Ahsoka woke up and realized what happened to Cardek. She also put on some clothes and her robe, and went outside to look for him.

She found him, simply looking up at the stars. She felt something was disturbing him. "Hey, Ahsoka," he said. "Cardek, what's wrong? You seem disturbed." "I had a dream, a terrible dream." "What was it about?" "It was just a dream, but you and all the Jedi die." Ahsoka was shocked. "It was only a dream." "You're right." "What we need to worry about is our love." "We're going to keep it secret, Ahsoka. I know it's wrong, but I don't want our love to die." "I agree. We'll keep it secret. I love you, Cardek Onasi." "I love you too, Ahsoka Tano." They hugged each other tightly.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Coruscant, a dark entity was being told a secret. "Is this accurate?" "I'm positive, sir." "Good, go now." The spy left, leaving the entity alone. "Well, Cardek Onasi, it seems you have fallen in love. This changes everything."

**It looks like Cardek and Ahsoka have fallen in love and are keeping it secret. But someone knows of it. How will this affect the future? What about Cardek's dream? Will it come true? Will he lose Ahsoka? Find out in the next chapter, Order 66. i really hoped you enjoyed my love story. If you enjoy Ahsoka pairings that with anyone other than Anakin, you'll like this chapter. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	9. Order 66

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Star Wars saga, although, like many, I wish I did.**

**ForceWalker is once again back with yet another chapter in the story, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we left Cardek, he and Ahsoka had fallen in love, and decided to keep it secret, but the Sith have found out about it. What will the Sith do with this information? And what of the dream Cardek had? Will he really the Jedi and Ahsoka? The answers will all be revealed in this chapter, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Order 66**

It had been exactly a month since Cardek and Ahsoka had fallen in love. They were keeping it secret from the entire Order. It wasn't easy, yet they were able to manage. Whenever they were alone, they kissed and showed their love for each other. They knew the price if they were caught: expelled from the Order. But they were taking the risk.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had rescued Chancellor Palpatine from the Separatists and killed Count Dooku a few days ago. But ever since Anakin came back, he had been acting strange. He began distancing himself from the Order, like he thinks there the evil ones. And it seems the more he spends time with Palpatine, the more he distrusts the Order. Ahsoka and Cardek notice this, but didn't catch on until it was too late.

It happened the day Palpatine revealed himself as Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, and turned Anakin to dark side, telling him to wipe out the Jedi in the Temple. After he did this, Sidious called for his secret apprentice, Cradon. He came and said, "You summoned me, my master?" "I have a task for you, my young apprentice," Sidious said.

"If so, then what is thy bidding, my master?" Cradon said. "I want you to go to Temple and wipe out all the Jedi you can find," Sidious said. Cradon deviously smiled. "And don't leave any witnesses. Kill all clone troopers who see you." Cradon was confused, but said, "As you wish, master." "And one more thing." He pulled a hologram of a Togruta. "This is Ahsoka Tano. Find her and kill her, at all costs." Cradon bowed to his master and left. He didn't know why he was to kill this Togruta, but if it pleased his master and helped them to power, he would do it, no matter what.

Cardek was in his quarters that night, thinking of many things. One of them was Ahsoka Tano. He knew that he was going against the Jedi Code for loving her, but he still did and will not stop. Another thing was Skywalker. He was becoming more and more distrustful of the Jedi Order. Cardek thought it was because of how the Council was to him. Cardek didn't know the exact reason Anakin was distancing himself, but he hoped that it will be healed.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt his body ache. He felt something, like as if though a great tragedy has occurred throughout the galaxy. Cardek never felt anything like this before. He then heard lightsabers and blaster fire. He then rushed out of his room, and was shocked by what he saw: Jedi and clones fighting each other all over the Temple, with both of them dropping faster than he could count. He couldn't believe it. The Republic had betrayed the Jedi.

While he was watching this massacre, a squad of clone troopers saw and said, "There's one. Blast him." Cardek saw them as they fired. He pulled out his lightsaber in time to block the shots. He then went to kill the clones. He didn't know what was going on, but knew that the clones were the enemies, and he had to fight them.

And Cardek did fight them, hard. He was striking as many clones as he could from every direction. They were no match for his skills. He used every single form of lightsaber combat to take out these clones. It was difficult to kill them. These were his allies. Men who followed him into battle. But they betrayed the Jedi, and must be stopped. But there was too many of them. There was more Jedi falling then clones.

As Cardek was taking out clones, one tried to sneak up on him. He sensed it and put his lightsaber in front of the clone. He soon recognized him and said, "Jak?! What are you doing?" "Killing you Jedi to save the Republic," he said. Something poisoned his mind, but Cardek knew he could save him, since they were "close." "What have I done to hurt the Republic, Jak?" "You were all planning to rebel against us." "We known each other for months, and we have fought many battles together, therefore you should know that I would have join the Separatist if I wanted to betray the Republic."

Jak was actually considering this. He was the first clone to question the orders of his superiors. The Jedi were the guardians of the Republic for over 25,000 years, and they would have betrayed the Republic if they wanted to long ago. Jak lowered his weapon and said, "I should have known what I'm doing is wrong. Thanks, Cardek." "You're welcome." "Palpatine told us to execute Order 66, an order to kill all Jedi. He is what you call a Sith Lord." Cardek knew what Sith Lord he was. He was Darth Sidious, the one who tempted him. "You must get out of here, Cardek." "I'll try, but not without someone." "Go! Before someone sees us." Cardek then left, to try to find Ahsoka.

He was cutting up clones and barely blocking blaster fire when he saw someone fighting Jedi with a saber on the lowest level. He then realized, shockingly, that it was Anakin Skywalker. He betrayed the Order. He had turned to the dark side. "But why?" he asked. Then a voice behind him shouted, "Cardek!" He turned around and saw Ahsoka fighting off some clones. "Ahsoka!" he said. He threw his lightsaber at the clones, cutting them. He then called it to his hands with the Force, then began running to her. They were glad to find each other.

Unfortunately, there was someone above who didn't want that. Bodies of Jedi were around him. It was Cradon. "I'm sorry, brother, but I can't let you be together with her." He then threw a detonator down there. It exploded between the two, causing the floor to crumble between below them. Ahsoka was falling to the ground. "Ahsoka!!!!" Cardek extended his hand to grab her. She reached for it, but fell short. She continued to plummet to ground, soon invisible to Cardek. "Mission accomplished," Cradon said above. He then left. Cardek was staring at the hole. He then found Ahsoka's lightsaber and akul-tooth headdress. He held them tightly. She was gone.

Sadness turned to anger inside him. He roared with extreme anger. He activated his and Ahsoka's lightsaber and began furiously killing clones. He couldn't forgive them. He then saw Anakin killing Jedi. It was his fault she was gone. He was leading this, therefore making it his fault. Cardek then charged at him. Anakin saw him and they began a furious duel.

It was Anakin's Form V against Cardek's Form VII. Anakin was viciously striking with as much anger and power he had, but Cardek's anger and skill was better, and soon overpowered him. He threw Anakin against a wall and put his lightsabers in kill position. He hated him so much for what he did. But then he felt something. Like Anakin was also in love, but it was because of that he turned to dark side. Cardek soon regained his senses and began running to the Temple hangar.

After fighting through clones, he found a Jedi starfighter and got in it. Anakin was close behind, trying to stop Cardek. But he was too late. Cardek started the small fighter and went. When he got to space, he went to hyperspace, escaping Order 66. After a few hours, he got a message. He dropped out of hyperspace to see what it was. He activated the message and saw who it was. "Senator Bail Organa," he said. "Cardek Onasi," he said. "I've heard about you. I'm glad you're still alive." "Clones have attacked the Temple. They've betrayed the Jedi." "We've rescued Master Yoda and Kenobi. This betrayal has happened all over the galaxy. I'm sending you our coordinates."

Cardek got the coordinates and headed through hyperspace. He couldn't believe what happened back on Coruscant. He lost Ahsoka. He was crying uncontrollably, but soon realized that she would want him to continue. He stopped crying and saw the lightsaber and akul-tooth headdress. He put the lightsaber on his belt and the headdress around his neck to remember her. If she was alive, he was going to find her, no mater what.

But first, he had to find and fight the one who was responsible for what happened. Before going into his rage, he saw the person who did it and knew who it was. It was his twin brother, Cradon Onasi. He had to stop him, no matter what. For Ahsoka's sake.

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Cradon had reported back to Darth Sidious regarding the events in the Temple. "I killed the Togruta Jedi, master." "Good." "But when I did I saw my brother. I found out they were in love." "That's the reason why I gave you that mission. Her death might bring him to the dark side." "And, if not?" "Then we will have no choice but to eliminate him."

Somewhere, on a refugee transport, among all the homeless and victims, there was one person covered in a cloak who stood out form the rest. She was a young, Force-Sensitive Togruta. It was Ahsoka, who survived the fall. She didn't know what happened to Cardek, but she swore to herself that she would never be a Jedi again, because of that event. She just hoped that the worst has come to pass. Unfortunately, it was just the beginning.

**It seems Cardek has decided to find Cradon after losing Ahsoka in the Temple, and Cradon has thought he killed her, but Ahsoka still lives. What will happen? What will Ahsoka do? What will Cardek and Cradon do now this has happened? All these answers are in the next chapter, Battle of Light and Darkness, which will feature the huge battle between Cardek and Cradon. Who will win? If you want to know stay tuned.**


	10. Battle of Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: Not one part of the Star Wars Saga belongs to me; I'm just making a story from it.**

**ForceWalker, here, I'm back with yet another chapter in my story, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we left Cardek, he lost Ahsoka, who's alive, during Order 66. Realizing Cradon was responsible, he prepares to set out to stop him. In this chapter, we will finally see the first battle between the brothers. What events will lead to it?! Who will win?!! What will happen to the brothers after this?! All the answers will finally be revealed in this chapter, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Battle of Light and Darkness**

Cardek had just dropped out of hyperspace, arriving at the place where the _Tantive IV_ was at. He docked his ship there and was waiting for his fellow Jedi to show. A part of him felt like this was a trap. He hoped it wasn't. Just then, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa had just appeared. Cardek got out of the ship and went to them; he was glad they were still alive.

"Cardek Onasi," Yoda. "Seeing you, happy and grateful I am." "Cardek," Obi-Wan said. "I'm glad you survived the ambush, we'll need all the help we can get." "Why have the clones attacked the Jedi," Cardek asked. "Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk in private?" Organa said. They got out of the hangar and went inside the meeting room to talk.

"Why are the clones attacking us and how many Jedi survived?" Cardek asked. "Know why, we do not," Yoda said. "And heard from no one, we have." "Me and Yoda were ambushed by our troopers on Utapau and Kashykk. We were able to escape and arrive here," Obi-Wan said. "I saw many troopers at the Temple, and saw the killing of a Padawan who was just a kid killed in front of my eyes," Organa said.

Cardek thought of something. He knew what he had to tell them. "Do you know of my twin brother?" he said. "I do. You told me," Obi-Wan said. "I told Yoda and Organa of him. Why?" "He's a Sith Lord." Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Organa were in total shock. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to talk about it, but now I must. I knew he was a Sith since the ambush on our escort months ago. I should have told you sooner. He was at the Temple, with bodies of Jedi around him. He killed them all, maybe even Ahsoka." He said that name with as much grief as he had. Yoda and Obi-Wan noticed the tone.

"He must be stopped," Cardek said. "And it has to be me. If he isn't, he will terrorize the entire galaxy, I just know it. And I am the only one who can stop him. He's my brother and it must be me." "We understand," Obi-Wan said. "Going to the Temple, we are," Yoda said. "Dismantle a coded beacon deceiving Jedi, we must. And answers, we may find." "I will prepare you a ship," Organa said. "It will be less conspicuous if you use one of ours." "I will," Cardek said. "Thank you." He then left. He knew the answers they were looking for. He just didn't say anything, knowing they will find them regardless. He got onto his ship and went, beginning his search for Cradon.

It has been a few days after the execution of Order 66, and Cradon had been given a mission. There seems to be a remnant of the Separatists still remaining. They have leaders that could harm the Empire if not stopped. Spies have located their base at Mustafar. They rebuilt the old Separatist base there. Cradon's mission is to go there and kill all the leaders there. It was test to show how much he can use anger and hatred to kill anyone. If he did this, he would be given his Sith name.

Cradon had dropped out of hyperspace and arrived at Mustafar. He docked his ship at a landing bay. He got out and headed straight to the control room. There were a few guards and droids, but they were no match for him. He went into the control room, occupied by the leaders. "Who are you?!" one of them said. Cradon then used the Force to close any exits. He then started killing them like they were nobody. His eyes glowed yellow while killing them. He had completed his journey down the dark side. He had killed just finished off the last of them, when a ship appeared on the sensors. He decided that he should check it out.

Cardek had arrived at Mustafar. He found out his brother was to be here. He landed his ship, where his brother was. When he got out of the ship, Cradon, with anger and shock, said, "So the Jedi have turned you against me." "No, they haven't," Cardek said. "You and your anger and lust for power have already done that." They then took off their robes, knowing what will happen.

"This Sith Lord has twisted and manipulated your mind, until you finally became a slave of the dark side." "Don't tell me about the dark side, Cardek. I do not fear it as you do. YOU are a slave to the Jedi. Soon I will rule the galaxy and my Empire beside my master." "Your Empire?" "Don't make me kill you, brother." "Cradon, my allegiance is to the Republic, to the Jedi!" "If you're not with me, then you are my enemy." "Only a Sith would deal in such absolutes." Cardek sighed and took out his lightsaber. "I have to do this, brother." "You will try, my brother." Cardek activated his saber, while Cradon took out his and switched it on as well. He charged at Cardek and they began the most difficult battle of their lives.

It was Cardek vs. Cradon. Brother vs. Brother. Purple vs. Black. Form VII vs. Form VII. They were both skilled masters of that form, but of different versions. Cradon focused on the classic incomplete Juyo, while Cardek used the modern dangerous Vaapad. The fighting was so quick and unpredictable that they would kill anyone that got in the way. Cardek tried a spin around Cradon, but Cradon quickly caught him and hit him with a roundhouse kick.

They continued fighting with such ferocity on the bridge leading to the control room. They fought to a large space between the two parts. Cardek tried a stab, but Cradon blocked. But Cardek grabbed his hand, twisting him and going for his head. Cradon quickly blocked the attack. Cradon then Force pushed Cardek to the control room. He went in, only to be greeted by a kick. They continued fighting.

They fought to the meeting room. Cradon to slash at him, but Cardek quickly evaded it by jumping, landing on the table. Cradon got on it, only to be kicked a few times, knocking his lightsaber out of his hand. Cradon quickly grabbed Cardek's hand and throat. He then forced him down, trying to put his lightsaber to his throat. Cardek quickly kicked him, knocking him back. Cradon retaliated with a dropkick, also knocking Cardek lightsaber away. Cardek then kicked the back of his feet, flipping him, and landing on his back. Cardek then brought back his saber and prepared to strike. As he brought his saber down, Cradon, with his back facing him, also brought back his saber, and blocked the strike.

He then got up, and they continued to fight, going back to the control room. They stood in one spot, continually striking each other. They began twirling the lightsabers, ending with their sabers being locked. They then tried to use the Force to push each other, but their Force's collided. There was spark, before they flung each other to opposite sides. Cradon quickly recovered and tried to strike, but Cardek evaded it and the controls to the shields blew up, sending Cradon back. He recovered, and they continued to fight.

Cardek pinned Cradon's saber to the controls of the door, opening it. He then kicked him, causing him more anger. Cardek then punched him, and then got out of the room. Cradon followed, and continued fighting. He then caught Cardek with a kick. Then he kicked him over the balcony. Cradon then jumped down, greeted with a strike. They continued fighting to an arm. They pinned their sabers, striking each other with punches. So focused on the other, they didn't notice the lava pouring on the arm, melting it. They locked their sabers, and then realized what had happened to the arm. They then ran as far up the arm as they could, before it fell to the river of lava.

Cradon followed Cardek up the arm, striking as much as he could. Cardek then kicked him, causing him to fall a bit, but he grabbed on to the arm. Cardek then dropped down to where Cradon was, and kicked him off it. He caught a rope and began coming back. He struck at him, with it being blocked. Cardek, realizing the falls up ahead, then dropped down to a platform, leaving the arm to fall. But Cradon, then ran up the arm, and jumped away from it. He landed on the platform, striking at Cardek, but was blocked. They fought the last part of their battle, giving it all they got. They then locked sabers, trying to break through the other's defense. Cardek then back flipped onto the shore.

"It's over, give up. I have the high ground." "You underestimate the power of the dark side, brother." "Please, don't try it." Cradon then jumped. Cardek, twisting his lightsaber in a circular motion, cut off Cradon's left arm and leg. Cardek said, "How could you?! You forced this upon yourself! This is what happens when you join the Sith!" He then started to leave when he said, "You were my brother, and I loved you so much." "I hate you!!" He then took Cradon's lightsaber, to serve as reminder of the dark side, and left. Now that this was over, he could look for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka had found a home on Tatooine. It was sparsely populated, so no one would find her there. In her home, she felt something inside of her. She felt it kick. She decided to feel it with the Force. When she did she gasped and said, "I'm pregnant?!"

Cradon was found on Mustafar by his master, Sidious. He replaced Cradon's missing parts with robotic limbs. Even though he was impressed by his passing of the final test, he was disappointed he fell to Cardek. He told him he would not have his Sith name until Cardek was dead. Cradon then made it his personal mission to kill Cardek once and for all.

Cardek was sitting on the _Tantive IV_, thinking of many things one was would he ever find Ahsoka. He didn't even know if she was alive. Regardless, he would give up his life just to find her. And he would do that.

Another was Grievous. When he looked back on it, he wondered how he beat Grievous. All the advantages were in his corner. Then, Cardek realized that he was drawing powers from someone. He looked through his mind and found the answer: Cradon. They had a Force Bond. It must have formed at birth. It must be a bond where one would draw upon the strength of the other in times of need. This would complicate things for Cardek.

He then found a holo-projector of some sort, and then activated it. It projected his master, Mace Windu. "If you found this Cardek, then I'm dead." Cardek eyes widened. "I want you know that your midi-chlorian count is almost as high as Anakin's." Cardek's eyes widened more. "I don't know why, but you must know this. I wish you the best and pass on what I've taught you." It deactivated.

Cardek couldn't believe he had a midi-chlorian count higher than Yoda's. It also meant Cradon's was too since they were twins. It was a lot to take in. He didn't know what to do. But he did know one thing: he had to stop the Empire, no matter the cost. Find Ahsoka, and defeat the Empire, that was his mission. Unfortunately, things always seem to take huge turns.

**That is the end of the twin's battle chapter. I based their battle from Anakin's and Obi-Wan's since it felt kind of the same situation. Thanks to all who remained faithful to my story. I am going to take a break from my story to do some new ones, but I will be back with great ideas and new twists. So thank you for all of the faithful readers. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.**


	11. Time of the Force

**Disclaimer: Any ownership of the famous Star Wars saga obviously doesn't belong to me.**

**Hey, ForceWalker back with another chapter. Star Wars: Twins of the Force is back, which is great for its fans. When we left Cardek, he had beaten his twin brother Cradon, found out about his midi-Chlorian count and Force Bond with his twin. He has decided to look for Ahsoka, but after months of searching, something happens that turns his and Cradon's lives upside down. What is the event that does this? What will happen after? All the answers are in this chapter, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Time of the Force**

It has been months since the events of Order 66 and the battle between the brothers. Throughout this time, the remaining Jedi have gone into hiding form the Empire and the Sith. Cardek has been looking for Ahsoka Tano throughout this whole time, while his twin brother, Cradon, has been looking for him to avenge his loss on Mustafar.

Cardek has been jumping from planet to planet, looking for Ahsoka while trying to hide from the Empire. It hasn't been easy for Cardek, but he has managed to avoid detection so far. Cardek, though, doesn't even know if she is even alive. She could be dead for all he knew. But he didn't want to give up on her, no matter what. So he kept looking.

He got a lead on Nar Shaddaa, the largest moon of Nal Hutta. The entire planet was one big capital like Coruscant, but was a violent place to go to. His lead told him he saw a Togruta similar to his descriptions on Korriban. Cardek quickly left Nar Shaddaa for Korriban. He was in such a hurry to find Ahsoka that he didn't consider that the information was inaccurate because of Korriban's history. He just wanted to find Ahsoka.

Cardek had arrived on Korriban. It was the birthplace and homeworld of the Sith, making it unbelievably strong with the dark side. Korriban was where the Dark Jedi interbred with the Sith species, and soon created the Sith cult. It was the site of the ruins of a Sith Academy. Cardek knew if Ahsoka was here, she would hide in the Academy, so he looked there first.

He looked as thoroughly as he could through the Academy. Then he felt the Force at the center of the site. He thought it was Ahsoka, so he ran as fast as he could there. When he got there, he looked around frantically for her. He was greeted by a red lightsaber coming at him. Cardek was quick enough to grab his violet saber and block it. He jumped back and saw who it was: his evil twin brother, the Sith Cradon.

"Finally, I've found you. I knew my agent would lead you here," Cradon said. "So that lead was a spy to get me here," Cardek said. "I was so in love with Ahsoka that I was blind, and you took advantage of it." "I did, and now I will avenge my loss to you and take back my lightsaber." They then took their stances and began fighting.

Cardek's and Cradon's lightsabers were striking so fast that they were almost invisible. Cradon went for a low sweep, with Cardek jumping over it. He then retaliated with a kick, knocking Cradon down. He jumped over him, trying to strike him, but Cradon blocked it. He then got up, and after a flurry of strikes, caught Cardek with a roundhouse kick, which he recovered from.

Then, with all their might, tried to Force push each other, but it was so powerful that the Force between them broke and they grabbed each other hands. Then something happened. There was lightning coming out of their hands. Then there was an explosion that sent both flying in opposite directions. When they saw what caused it, they were shocked by what they saw: it was some sort of portal created by the Force, and it was sucking everything into it.

Cardek had a pretty good idea how the portal came to be. He and his brother were strong with the Force that only they accomplished, and there was a Force Bond between them. They were also on a planet strong with the dark side, and the dark side was a path to many unnatural abilities. When their hands met while using the Force, all these factors were combined to create this portal. Both Cardek and Cradon were trying to hold on to something, but the pull of the portal was too strong and they were sucked in. There was no telling what was going to happen to them, but as they were falling through they passed out.

Cardek woke up with a gasp. At first he wondered what happened, but then he remembered the events. He looked around and was shocked. The Sith Academy was no longer in ruins, but looked like it was in good shape, but it still was a little beat up. While he was looking at this, he was shockingly confronted by 4 Dark Jedi: two holding one lightsaber, one holding two, and even one holding a double-bladed saber. Even though he was shocked by seeing them, he knew he was going to fight. So he took out his lightsaber and took his Vaapad stance.

They all came at him at once. They were striking so fast Cardek was barely blocking them. But they were underestimating him. He Force pushed three of them away, and fought the double-blader. He blocked all of his attacks, and then cut his saber in half, allowing Cardek to finish him off. The Jar' Kai Dark Jedi tried to strike him, but Cardek swung around and cut off one of his hands, destroyed his remaining lightsaber, and stabbed him. The other two attack him, but to no avail. Cardek ducked a strike and grabbed the hand with a saber of one of them and shoved it through his chest. Now there was only one left.

This one was the toughest of them all. Cardek was striking fast and hard, but the Dark Jedi was not going down. Cardek was striking with a flurry of blows, but the enemy gave a kick to the gut, knocking him back. He then jumped to strike, but Cardek dodged it. Then Cardek quickly went for a strike. The Dark Jedi was prepared to block, but it was a feint as Cardek quickly went away from the supposed strike and quickly stabbed him. The Dark Jedi was too slow, and it cost him. Cardek looked around the carnage, and decided to go before anyone else showed up.

Meanwhile, Cradon was waking up perplexed at the Academy around him when 8 Dark Jedi showed up. "An intruder is here. We don't like intruders. We'll show you the power the Sith," they said. Cradon soon laughed. "Sith? I'll show you the true power of a Sith," he said. He then raised his hands and Force Lightning came out of them and shot all over the place. The Dark Jedi couldn't stop it and were soon fried by the Lightning. Cradon laughed as he walked away.

Cardek was trying to find a way off Korriban. He had new clothes on. He knew his Jedi clothes would attract too much attention, and he found these clothes in a canister, so he changed clothes. He found a ship somewhere outside the Academy that was probably the enemy's, but he had no choice, so he got in it and left Korriban.

Cradon was walking through the Academy when he felt something. It was something unbelievably strong with the dark side. He followed it to a strange room, and he saw three figures: one had cracks all around him and was burned and charred, another had a cloak around him and had a white and red mask covering his face, and the last had white skin and hair and had her hood covering her eyes. They soon felt his presence and the one with the white skin said, "Who goes there?"

Cradon said, "I am Cradon, Sith Lord." The woman look puzzled at first, but then smiled, and said, "Then you are welcomed,' She then pointed to the charred and broken man, "This is Darth Sion, Lord of Pain." Cradon saw his body was absolutely broken and only the Force was keeping him alive. She then pointed to the masked man. "This is Darth Nihilius, Lord of Hunger." Cradon tried to feel him, but he couldn't. The "man" was like a gaping wound in the Force. "And I'm Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal, and together with the remnants of the Sith Empire we are the Sith Triumvirate." As soon as heard this, he knew what happened. He was 4,000 years in the past, just after the Jedi Civil War. That portal was responsible.

"You say you are a Sith Lord, but you don't have a Sith name. Why is that?" she said. "My master was killed before he could give me one," he lied. He couldn't let them know the truth. "How would you acquire a destructive super-weapon that is in the possession of the enemy?" she asked. Cradon, little surprised, said, "As much as I would like to kill them right away, I would deceive them to get into the heart of the base, and trick them into attacking each other, and then take the weapon for my own. In short, I would use lies and deceit to get it." "Come, kneel before me." He did as he was told, seeing these were his allies now. "Rise, Darth Necros, Lord of Deception." He did with pleasure. He finally obtained a Sith name and a place among many Sith. He would have fun with this.

Cardek had just dropped out of hyperspace into a system. He didn't know which system, as long he was safe. But it wouldn't last long as he was attacked by unknown fighters. He piloted his fighter as his enemies fired behind him. Along with being a great Jedi, he was one of the best pilots in the galaxy. His family said it was inherited in his long line. With his piloting skills, he was able to outmaneuver his enemy fighters and escape. But not for long, for he was caught in a tractor beam. There was nothing he could do except just wait for what was going to happen.

The Admiral of the ship was looking at the Sith fighter he caught. "This one is good," he thought. He then pressed the comlink and said, "Men, prepare to greet our "guest"." The Admiral was wondering who had such great piloting skills. It seemed liked what he would do in that situation. "Well," he said. "I'll found out soon enough."

The Admiral had arrived at the hangar, where the Sith fighter was and said, "Come out, whoever you are. We have you trapped. There's no point in resisting." Then the cockpit opened, and everyone, even the Admiral, was shocked by who came out: it was a boy, perhaps no more than 19, who came out. They couldn't believe that this boy was the one piloting the ship. The Admiral also noticed the boy kind of looked like him.

"Who are you?" he said as the boy walked toward him. "My name is…" He hesitated and said, "Kedrac Isano. What's your name?" The man looked at him and said, "I'm Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic Fleet." Cardek's eyes widened. This man was his ancestor. This meant that he was 4,000 year in the past. Although he was glad he didn't tell him his real name, he knew he was in deep trouble. "What were you doing in that fighter?" Carth asked. Cardek quickly came up with a lie.

He went with it and said, "I was living with my family on Tatooine when the Sith came and took me as a slave. Luckily, my family had trained me in combat and I was able to escape the Sith and that's when I ran into you." Luckily for Cardek, Carth seemed to buy it, but not completely. He was still wary of him. Cardek thought of something and said, "I want to join the Republic Fleet." This took Carth by surprise. "Why?!" "Because I know I can do more good with the Fleet. I'm old enough and I've got the skills. Will you let me?" Carth pondered this, smiled, and said, "Welcome to the Republic Fleet."

Meanwhile, in the present, Ahsoka was giving birth to her twin children on Tatooine. She gave birth to a Human boy first, then a Togruta girl. She named the boy Carth, after the ancestor of Cardek, and the girl Ahakan, after her and her former master. She wished Cardek was here to see this, but she thought he would find her in no time. Unfortunately, Cardek would be in for perhaps the ride of his life in the past as he goes through love, betrayal, loyalty, and an ever-growing decision over the light and dark sides.

**Cardek and Cradon have been sucked into the past and have taken up different sides. How will this affect them in the long run? What will they do in the past? What people will they meet and what knowledge will they find? All these answers are in the next chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. The time that they arrive in is 6 months after the first KOTOR, just to let you know. Well, see you all next chapter.**


	12. Meeting New Allies

**Disclaimer: The great Star Wars saga does not belong to me. This is just a story I am making.**

**ForceWalker is back again with the next chapter in Star Wars: Twin of the Force. When we last left Cardek, he and his brother were sent back into the past, with Cardek meeting his ancestor, hiding his Jedi status, and joining the Republic fleet, while Cradon joins the Sith Triumvirate under the name Darth Necros. What will happen? What new allies will they meet? What will they do in the past? All the answers are in this chapter, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Meeting New Allies**

It has been three months since the events that happened after Cardek and Cradon were sent into the past. Cardek, under the name of Kedrac Isano, has kept his stratus as a Jedi secret while serving as a soldier in the Republic, while Cradon, now under the name Darth Necros, has been working with Sith Triumvirate to destroy the Republic. Now Cardek will meet people who will change him forever.

A small ship, small enough for a fighter, but big enough to hold many people, had just dropped out of hyperspace and docked in a Republic cruiser. In the hangar, Carth Onasi was waiting for the ship and the people in it. The ship was called the _Ebon Hawk_. He knew it very well, for he once travelled in it. Out of the ship's hull came a variety of people: Twi'lek, droids, Cathar, and humans. Carth smiled at all of them.

"Welcome everyone," Carth said. "It's good to see you, Carth," a man in Jedi robes said. His name was Revan. He was a Jedi who turned to the dark side, but lost his memories and became a Jedi again and redeemed himself. He has been regaining his memories, though. "You said you wanted us to meet someone," he said. "Yes," Carth said. "I'm sure you all will like him." But then he noticed a boy, perhaps 18, he didn't know. "Who are you?"

"He's my new boyfriend," the only Twi'lek said. Her name was Mission Vao. She was about 15 years old, yet she knew how to use a blaster, slice into systems, and use stealth. She was someone you want to have around. "I met him on Tatooine in a cantina about one month ago. We kind of hit it off after that." Carth seemed to be okay with it and proceeded to introduce them to his new recruit.

He brought them to the training room of the ship, where his recruit was. He was the one with the brown hair and blue eyes. They all noticed he kind of looked like Carth. He was sparring with other soldiers with a vibroblade. No soldier was a match for him in melee combat. They all fell before him. Revan and the others were shocked by his ability with a sword.

He came out of the room and met with Carth and his friends. He was wearing a jacket with a combination of orange and blue and had a shirt with brown and white color. "Hey, Carth," he said. "Who are these people?" "These are some old friends of mine," he said. "I'll like to introduce you to them and them to you." "Okay." Revan and the others noticed that these two seemed a little bit close.

"Everyone," Carth said. "This is Kedrac Isano, a new Republic soldier under my command." "It's nice to meet you all," he said. "This is Revan, the Prodigal Knight." "It's an honor to meet you, Revan." Cardek knew about him. He read about Revan in the Jedi Archives. He knew he would be gone in the next three months. "Well, Kedrac Isano, I am impressed with your skill with a vibroblade." "Thank you, Revan."

"This is Bastilla Shan, Jedi Knight of the Order." "It's great to meet someone so skilled in the art of Battle Meditation." "Thank you," she said. "And I am glad there are some people here in the fleet who know how to use a vibroblade properly." Cardek laughed at that. He was interested in Battle Meditation and its ability. He wanted to learn how to use it. And Bastilla was suspicious of him. No one was that good with a blade without Jedi training.

"This is Canderous Ordo of the Mandalorians." Cardek read about the Mandalorians: warriors whose honor lied only in battle. Some of them were good, some were bad. He personally didn't like them. "Well, I've heard about you Canderous, yet you don't look that tough in person." Everyone was shocked he said that and backed away. "Watch your mouth, kid. You may be good with a blade, but I can take you out in a second." "Whatever."

This is HK-47," Carth said, pointing to an orange protocol droid. "Well, it's nice to meet you, HK-47." "Statement: It is nice to meet a meatbag who is capable in combat such as yourself. Can I kill him now master?" "Wait! Meatbag? Kill?!" "No, HK-47," Revan said. "Sorry about that," Carth said. "HK-47 is an assassin droid Revan built during his days as Darth Revan who had bloodlust. He calls everyone meatbags, just so you know." "I'll be sure to stay away from him then."

"This is Jolee Bindo," Carth said, pointing to an old Jedi. Cardek could fell a bit of both the light and dark sides in him. "It's an honor to meet you, Master Bindo." "Don't call me that. I'm not your master and I'm not a Jedi. I'm just a non-Jedi friend of Revan. With a lightsaber. And Force powers." "Are you crazy, old man?" "Crazy?! I may be old, but I'm not crazy, youngster. Okay." "O-Kaaaay." "Wait, what were we talking about again?"

"This is Juhani," Carth said, showing Cardek a Cathar Jedi. "It is nice to meet you Juhani." "It is also nice to meet you, Kedrac. If can Carth can trust you then I will trust you too." Cardek was perplexed after that statement. "Kedrac," Carth said. "Juhani has had problems with Humans in the past. They've treated her badly. That's just how she is." "I guess I understand."

"This is T3-M4," Carth said, pointing to a white, astromech droid. "Well, I hope you're not as violent as HK-47 is." T3 responded with a few beeps and a whistle, showing it's angry at the question." "Sorry, I just wanted to know if all the droids here weren't violent. I'm sure Revan was lucky to have you around." T3 responded very happily to that comment.

"And last but not least, Mission Vao," Carth said, showing a 15 year old blue Twi'lek. Cardek noticed her beautiful features. He felt something towards her. He shook it off as nothing and said, "It is very nice to meet you, Mission Vao." "Thanks. It's nice to meet someone as handsome as you." Cardek blushed at this comment. "Hey, what about me?" an 18 year-old human boy by her said. "Sorry, I was just teasing."

"Who are you?" Cardek asked him. "My name is Nodarc Soani. I'm Mission Vao's boyfriend." Cardek felt like a sword went through him and he didn't know why. "Well, that seems like a good enough explanation." Cardek didn't like him at all. There was something wrong with him and he could feel it.

"Well, that's it for introductions," Carth said. "You all can hang around the ship as you please. Kedrac, I think you should spend a little time with everyone here if you have the chance, if that's okay with you." "I will, Carth. But only because you said so." They all left after that.

Cardek had met with everybody, except Nodarc since he didn't like him. The people he liked the most were Jolee Bindo and Mission Vao. He thought Jolee was crazy at first, but when he talked to him some more, he found out about his life and saw he was very wise. He could resist the dark side with ease. He didn't know why he liked Mission so much. He felt something towards her, but thought it would go away in time.

Suddenly, he and everyone else were called to the bridge. It was an emergency. "What is it, Carth?" Cardek asked. "I've received word that Kashykk is in chaos," Carth said. "Inner turmoil and civil war have broken out in the planet." 'What?!!" Mission yelled shocked. "I'm sorry, Mission, but it's true." "Well, we have to go right now!" she said. "I agree," Revan said. "Well, I need to get something so wait for me," Cardek said and left. "I need to get something to," Nodarc also said and left.

Cardek had gone to his room and went looking around it, trying to find something he thought he would need. He found it: his lightsaber. He thought he would never use it as long as he was in the past, but a peaceful planet like Kashykk doesn't go into civil war just like that. He felt the dark side's work was at hand. He would need his lightsaber for this mission. He put it in his jacket and left for the mission.

Meanwhile, Nodarc was in the engine room. He took a holographic communicator out of his jacket and activated. The image of Darth Necros had shown up in front of him. "What is it, Ravenstrike?" Nodarc was a Sith spy! And Ravenstrike was his codename. "I have terrible news, my lord. They found out about Kashykk and plan to fix it." "Well, try to stop them. I gave you an anagram of my former name to live among them so you could sabotage them. Even if you fail, a certain Zabrak Sith Lord I left there will take care of them." He then laughed as evilly as he could.

**Cardek has met with the Ebon Hawk crew and plans to go to Kashykk, but Nodarc is revealed to be a Sith spy codenamed Ravenstrike. How will this affect the mission? What will Cardek and the others do when they get there? And who is this Sith Lord that Necros has left there? All the answers will be revealed in the next chapter, Kashykk in Chaos, so please stay tuned. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so please review.**


	13. Kashyyyk in Chaos

**Disclaimer: If anyone has any brains at all, they'll know I do not own the Star Wars saga.**

**When we last left Cardek, he had met new allies and is going to Kashyyyk to stop a civil war, but Ravenstrike has been instructed to stop them. What will happen? Will they be able to stop this civil war? What methods will Ravenstrike use? And who is this Sith Lord Necros left there? All the answers are revealed in this chapter, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Kashyyyk in Chaos**

Cardek and his new allies and friends have recently left for Kashyyyk in the _Ebon Hawk _to stop a civil war. Nodarc Saoni, a Sith spy codenamed Ravenstrike, has come with them to insure they do not succeed in stopping the war. The whole time on the way there Mission was restless and was always waiting for the news of when they arrived. She seemed absolutely scared. Cardek was worried about her, so he decided to ask Carth about her since he trusted him the most.

"Hey, Carth," he said. "Yes, Kedrac." "Why is Mission so scared and worried about Kashyyyk's civil war?" Carth looked at him and said, "Mission's Wookiee friend, Zaalbar, is Chieftain on that planet." Cardek was shocked at this knowledge. "They've been friends ever since they met on Taris." Cardek now knew Mission was worried for her friend on Kashyyyk.

Carth continued, saying, "Mission came with us because Zaalbar pledged a life debt to Revan, and she would not leave her friend. Zaalbar was son of the Chieftain. He was banished for being a madclaw. His brother, Chuundar, was in league with Czerka Corporation. He became Chieftain and banished his father."

Carth still continued, saying, "We came to Kashyyyk for a mission. Zaalbar was captured and we were forced to take a mission to kill his father. On the way, we met Jolee, who lived there for 20 years. We convinced Freyrr, Zaalbar's father, to rise against Chuundar. We succeeded, and killed Chuundar and freed the planet. After the destruction of the Star Forge, he returned there and became Chieftain."

"So Mission's just worried about what might have happened to him on Kashyyyk," Cardek said. "That's right. She just doesn't want anything happening to him." "I admire that kind of loyalty to a friendship. I hope we can save Kashyyyk and Zaalbar in time from this civil war." "I hope so too."

They then arrived on Kashyyyk and landed on the docking bay. Everything was simply quiet when they got out. A little too quiet. A Wookie came out of nowhere and was a little frightened by them. "Who are you?" he said in his language. "My name is Revan, and these are my companions. We have come to see your Chieftain Zaalbar and resolve this civil war." "Oh, you should come with me to the village."

They all followed him to village of Rwookrrorro. During the walk, the Wookiee seemed overly cautious and scared along the way. Cardek thought it was because of the civil war and the Wookiee thought some of the other Wookiees might jump them. Cardek never approved of fear, but could understand why the Wookie was so frightened.

They reached the village, and were shocked by what they saw: the village was divided into two halves. There was fights and turmoil all around the village. They had to fend off a few Wookiees before finally reaching the Chieftain's room. Cardek saw a Wookiee in the middle of the room. He thought it was Zaalbar before Revan asked, "Where is Zaalbar, Freyyr?"

Freyyr hesitated for a moment before saying, "Zaalbar has been kidnapped and taken into the Shadowlands." Everyone was shocked by this information. Mission yelled, "What?! How did this happen?! Who did this?! Please tell me!" Before anyone else could, Cardek grabbed her and said, "Mission, calm down. We'll rescue him. I promise. But you have to calm down." She was able to compose herself. "Freyyr, tell us what happened," Cardek said.

"It started about two months ago," he said. "A male Human shrouded in a hood came to our planet. He said his ship was in need of repairs. We agreed to help repair it. During his time here, he began talking to a large number Wookiees about something. Zaalbar and I wrote it off as nothing."

"But we were wrong as a number of Wookiees began to distrust us, and soon more of them followed. The man soon decided to go to the Shadowlands, despite our warnings. He never came back out. The Wookiees who distrusted us said that we were about to become dictators over them. We tried to reason with them, but civil war soon broke out between us. I suspect it was that man's doing. He poisoned their minds with lies."

"Then that's when it happened. It was soon after that the man came out of nowhere and took Zaalbar hostage. He had a lightsaber with him. He then took Zaalbar down to the Shadowlands with him. It has been almost three weeks and I do not know if he's alive or not. I'm asking if you could go there and try to find him."

They all then talked among themselves about what they should do. Ravenstrike and Cardek were contemplating this. Ravenstrike had to do everything he could to stop them from heading down to the Shadowlands. He also had to do his best try and make this civil war go from bad to worst.

Cardek was thinking about what he should do. This man has taken Zaalbar to the Shadowlands. He felt it was a Sith Lord who had done this. He knew he had to go the Shadowlands… by himself. He felt something was going to try and stall them, so if he had any chance to go there, he had to go alone. He was being both brave and stupid, but he had to do it. It was going to take a bit of stealth, though.

"I have an idea," Ravenstrike said. "How about we try to improve the situation up here for a while and soon after go down to the Shadowlands to rescue Zaalbar." Everyone agreed, but not everyone was happy about not going to the Shadowlands straight away. "Wait, where's Kedrac?" Revan asked. They all looked around and saw he wasn't there anymore. "Oh, no," Carth said.

Ravenstrike was able to get away from the group so he could contact Necros. "Lord Necros." "What is it?" "Someone got away from the group and is heading to the Shadowlands." "That is unfortunate. But he will not last long." "What do you mean?" "While I was there, I used a form of Sith Alchemy to bring back a Sith Lord from the dead using his remains my "former" master gave me. His name… is Darth Maul."

Cardek had been fighting through the Shadowlands to get to Zaalbar. It was tougher than he expected. No wonder only the best Wookiee warriors came down here. He then felt a presence. He thought it was Zaalbar so he rushed towards its. He came to an open area and saw Zaalbar with a neural disruptor on his neck, and that's why he was knocked out. As he walked towards him, he was stopped by an Iridonian who had red and black markings on his face, and had horns ticking out of his head.

He pulled out two lightsabers, connected them, and activated it making it a red, double-bladed saber. Cardek pulled out his purple saber and they began fighting. Cardek was trying to keep up with Maul's double-bladed style. They were exchanging blows very quickly. Cardek dodged a low sweep and gave three strikes to Maul. They paused for a minute, trying to come up with strategies.

Cardek dodged a stab and hit it away. Cardek gave a few strikes to Maul before getting kicked by him. He then blocked a flurry of strikes from Maul. He dodged a decapitating shot from Maul, and tries to strike Maul from behind, but he uses his hilt to stop the hands and push them away. They continued fighting, with Cardek pinning Maul's saber and giving a back hand hit to Maul. He recovered, and gave a strike knocking him back.

Cardek went for a stab, but Maul dodged and cut the lightsaber in two. 'Oh Sith,' Cardek thought as he threw away his destroyed saber. Cardek dodged three strikes from Maul before grabbing his saber. Cardek then disconnected the Maul's saber back into two. Cardek was trying to get one of them. Maul began using his strength to put his lightsabers to Cardek's head, but Cardek head-butted him and was able to get one of Maul's sabers.

Cardek went on the offensive, going with a flurry of strikes. Maul blocked them and gave a few strikes before locking sabers. He hit Cardek with the bottom of his saber hilt, knocking him back. Maul, with anger and hatred, tried a striking barrage before grabbing the back of his shoulder and shoving his lightsaber toward him. Cardek blocked it, and they then locked sabers. Cardek then unexpectedly switched of his lightsaber, causing Maul to fall through. Cardek then elbowed him and then went for a strike Maul blocked.

They were fighting all over the place. Neither could get a definite edge over the other. Cardek was able to get a kick on Maul. They circled each other, trying to get a psychological edge. Maul was the first one to strike. He got a punch on Cardek, which he tried to take advantage of. Cardek blocked the strike and pinned his saber and punched Maul. They continued fighting.

This was the climatic part of the battle. They were giving all they had. Maul struck at Cardek, only being blocked. Cardek then spun around and before Maul could act, Cardek had decapitated Maul. He then threw the saber he took from Maul to the ground. He picked up the remains of his lightsaber. He could fix his lightsaber in no time at all. He looked at Zaalbar. He was going to have to look like he went through Sith hell to get here. That meant he was going to have to mess himself up a bit.

Meanwhile, Revan and the others were trying to stop the civil war up there. They had split up for better chances. Ravenstrike did his best to make the civil war worst. Then all of the sudden, the lift to the Shadowlands began coming up. They all gather around it and were shocked by what came up: a messed up Cardek helping a dazed Zaalbar stand.

Revan and the others were shocked. Mission ran up to them and looked at Zaalbar and said, "Big Z," "Mission," Zaalbar said. "I'm all right. Kedrac saved me." Mission then hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay," she said. "Thank you, Kedrac," she said. "It was nothing." Mission then hugged Cardek. Cardek, blushing from this, hugged her back. "Fellow Wookiees," Zaalbar said. "The man who told us lies is dead." He then threw the head of Maul to the ground. "Let us stop this fighting and go back to peace." All the other Wookiees saw how they were deceived and dropped their weapons and returned to peace.

"Kedrac," Zaalbar said. "You have saved me, and for that I pledge a life debt to you." Cardek was shocked by this when Freyyr said, "No, Zaalbar, I will take the debt for you." "But Father…," "No, your people need you, but I'm no longer needed here, and I will do more good with him." "Then I accept the life debt," Cardek said. He now had a Wookiee with him. What else could happen to him?

Ravenstrike had slipped away to tell his master the bad news. "What is it, Ravenstrike?" "I'm afraid Maul has been killed and the civil war has been stopped." "Damn, I had worked hard to weave my web of lies around that world. Oh, well. There will be more planets for me to sink my lies into. This is a setback for me, but they can't save every planet. When the time is right we will strike the Jedi, and we will strike hard."

**Cardek has stopped the civil war on Kashyyyk an has the life debt of Freyyr, but Necros is determined to throw all the worlds he can into chaos. What is the next planet he will target? What will Cardek do now he has a Wookiee by his side? And what is Ravenstrike's role in this? All the answers are to be revealed in the next chapter, The Strike of the Raven, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	14. The Strike of the Raven

**Disclaimer: The great Saga of Star Wars does not belong to me. It belongs to George Lucas; although I wish I was him.**

**I am back from my long break with a new chapter in my story, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. I am so sorry for being on hiatus for so long. When we left Cardek, he had saved Kashyyyk from civil war and Freyyr swore a life debt to him, but Necros will throw every world he can into turmoil? What is the next planet Necros will deceive? What will Cardek do to stop this? And what will next order be? All the answers are in this chapter of the story, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**The Strike of the Raven**

It has been months since they were able to save Kashyyyk. Revan left for the Unknown Regions three months after the events, claiming he was trying to stop the True Sith, taking HK-47, T3-M4, and the _Ebon Hawk_ with him. Everyone was completely shocked he left just like that.

The one who took it the hardest was Bastila. She was in love with Revan deeply, and just to see him leave like that devastated her so much that she left them and went to an unknown location. Juhani also left, not believing the man who brought her back to the light left them. Canderous also left because Revan told him to unite the Mandalorian clans as Mandalore in case the True Sith came.

After Revan left, more planets fell into turmoil and chaos. Cardek, Carth, Mission, Freyyr, and Jolee did everything they could to save these worlds. They were able to bring most of the worlds back to peace, but some worlds were too thrown into chaos to listen to reason.

The next world to fall to deception, shockingly, was the peaceful water world of Manaan. There was war about one side of Selkath harboring surviving Sith on the planet, and another side giving away all their secrets to the Republic. Even Manaan wasn't safe from this plague of civil wars over foolish and illogical reasons.

They arrived on Manaan where they were greeted by a Selkath, but a few Selkath jumped them, and they were forced to fight them. They couldn't believe that the once peaceful planet had become like this. Not even the streets were safe. They saw fights between the Selkath. An order called the Order of Shasa tried to intervene but was having no luck.

Cardek and the others tried their best to restore peace to Manaan for weeks, but all their efforts were in vain. Whenever they stepped into a fight to stop it, the Selkath attacked them viciously. Some of the Selkath even tried to kill them in their sleep. And they would have if they weren't caught by patrols.

Cardek had gotten sick of the all this fighting so he secretly sent messages to both sides saying that one side wanted to surrender to the other and to meet in the court room of Ahto City. Cardek was about to end this, once and for all, and he would do what ever it took to do it.

The leaders of the two sides of the Selkath war had shown up in the court room, and when they asked for the other's surrender, they got angry. "You told us you would surrender!" one said. "YOU told us YOU would surrender!" Then the door behind them closed. They were shocked. Then the lights went off and then went back on and Cardek was in the room. "Both of you will sit down and listen to me," he said. And they both did as he said as if they had no reason not to.

"Now tell me," he said, "When did this whole war started?" "Well," one said. "Someone came to Manaan saying he wished to stay here. On that night, he said he found out that a group of Selkath were harboring Sith. And it took us a while to believe him." "Wait!" the other said. "He told us the night after he arrived that you were giving away all our secrets to the Republic for credits!" "What?!" Cardek noticed something was suspicious. "And what happened to him?" he asked. "He… he left before the war started." They knew what had happened.

"Seems you were both deceived by this man," Cardek said. "But… but this isn't possible." "It is and it happened. And it's not the first time. Many other planets have fallen into civil war because of this deception by this man. But now you have the chance to fix it." "You're right," they said. "We will fix this and make Manaan a better place. Thank you for helping us see the truth." "Hey, it's what I do."

When he came back to the hotel they were staying at, he told everyone what he did and they were overjoyed. "Wow, I can't believe you did it!" Mission shouted. "I knew you wouldn't let the Republic, Kedrac," Carth said. "I knew I was coming with someone who could make a difference when I swore my life debt to you," Freyyr said. "Well, it seems you have a way with words it seems," Jolee said. Cardek noticed Nodarc wasn't anywhere, so he said, "I have to go for a while, okay?" He then went to look for Nodarc.

He looked around for him when he heard some voices in a hotel room that sounded like Nodarc. He opened it slightly and couldn't believe what he saw: Nodarc was on the communicator with a Sith Lord. "I'm sorry, master Necros, but Manaan has been returned to peace." "You've failed me again, Ravenstrike. You can't seem to stop those you're traveling with from preventing civil wars." Cardek couldn't believe it. Nodarc was actually a Sith spy named Ravenstrike. Anger was swelling up in him. "That back-stabbing Sith bastard."

"These people you're traveling with are making a mess of my plans. I need you to eliminate them." Both Ravenstrike and Cardek were shocked at this order. "Kill everyone, my lord?" "Kill every last one of them. I don't care how you do it. Just make sure you aren't caught." "Yes, Lord Necros." Cardek was in shock. Ravenstrike was going to kill them. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He then left to prepare for stopping Ravenstrike.

Later that night, with everyone asleep, Ravenstrike snuck into the security room to hotwire the cameras to make sure they won't record him. As he walked back through the courtyard, Cardek was in front of him. "Kedrac, what are you doing up?" "I know that you're a Sith, Ravenstrike." Ravenstrike was shocked at this. "I found out when I saw you talking with that Sith Lord in the room."

"So you know," he said. "But you want to mess with me cause I'm a Sith Apprentice." He then showed his saber to Cardek which was on his belt. But Cardek showed his to Ravenstrike. Ravenstrike found out he was a Jedi. There were no more words between them as they walked towards each other. Ravenstrike and Cardek took out their red and purple sabers and began fighting.

They were as furious as the sun's heat was. Ravenstrike went on the offensive first. He dodged a decapitating shot. Cardek dodged a strike and blocked another. They then locked sabers, moving them around. Ravenstrike struck from behind, but was blocked. They then exchanged blows quickly. Ravenstrike gave a kick ands struck twice, but was once again blocked. They then punched each other hard. Ravenstrike struck, then tried to elbow but was blocked. Cardek tried to strike form behind but was blocked. They continued fighting when Ravenstrike went for a stab, was blocked, and Cardek grabbed his hand and tried to strike at him, but Ravenstrike stopped his hand and was kicked backwards.

Ravenstrike and Cardek still continued to battle when Ravenstrike was kicked back to a wall and dodged a strike. Then they both grabbed the other's hand holding their sabers, and they still continued to fight, though their movements were limited. Ravenstrike broke free of Cardek's grip, and Cardek went for a stab while his hand was still held, but was blocked, and, with successful maneuvering, began using his hand and saber to push Cardek's saber out of his hand. Cardek punched his back a few times, but he didn't budge. He nearly lost grip of his saber when he kicked Ravenstrike's hand, causing him to let go, and then punched him.

They continued fighting as Cardek went for Ravenstrike's head, but he ducked. Ravenstrike did a dirty move when he used saber to throw sparks at Cardek's face, he then locked sabers and pushed Cardek back against a wall. Cardek's lightsaber was an inch from his face when he was able to push it away. Then he dodged a strike, which left a mark on the wall. Ravenstrike pinned Cardek's saber to the wall, and began kicking him, then kicked him up against the wall, and went for a stab, but was dodged. Cardek tried to strike, but Ravenstrike let go of his saber and hit him. It deactivated and fell, and Ravenstrike kicked it back into his hand and struck, but it was dodged. Cardek then kneed him to the wall, and punched him several before slamming his fist to the wall. Ravenstrike struck, but his saber was pinned by Cardek up against the wall, but he tried to push Cardek's head to the saber. He pushed it away in time, and then elbowed Ravenstrike.

They continued fighting when Cardek was thrown into a wall and Ravenstrike smashed his hand with his foot, causing him to drop his saber. He then went for a strike, but was dodged. Ravenstrike kicked Cardek's saber away, and went for a strike, but Cardek caught the hand with the saber, hit Ravenstrike in the face, and used the Force to call back his saber. But Ravenstrike used the Force stop the saber in its tracks. Cardek, realizing what he was doing, head-butted him and had his saber come to him. But Ravenstrike swatted his hand down, letting the saber hit Cardek's face, causing him to let go of his hand. Cardek dodged a few strikes before maneuvering to a position where he was trying to get Ravenstrike's saber from him. He succeeded, but Ravenstrike hit it away. They looked at each other, and then went to use the Force to get their sabers. They did, and then stared at each other.

They walked down the courtyard, still watching each other as they walked. They were gathering the last of their strength for this final assault. They stopped, and, after a while of waiting, charged at each other. They were unrelenting in their assault, despite being exhausted. They locked sabers and Cardek looked into Ravenstrike's eyes with hatred. He broke away and Ravenstrike hit his lightsaber so hard that he lost hold of it and it spun in the air. Cardek grabbed it just in time to block a strike, and did an upward strike. But Ravenstrike dodged it, saw an opening, and cut off Cardek's left mechanical hand. The pain caused him to let go of his saber. Ravenstrike struck at his leg, burning it, causing him to fall to his knees, and for good measure, kicked him, making him fall on the ground on his back.

Ravenstrike looked down on his victim, wondering what he should do to him. Cardek realized he didn't have much time, so he used the Force with his right hand to bring back his saber. But before it could reach him, Ravenstrike stopped it with his foot and sliced off the top of it. He then shoved his lightsaber through Cardek's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. He thought of killing him, but wanted to see him suffer, to see him in pain.

But it was a mistake not to kill him. He lowered his lightsaber hilt too low, letting Cardek grab it and use his last ounce of strength to kick him away. He then sat up, pulled the red saber out of his shoulder, and threw it at Ravenstrike. It severed his head, right arm, and left part of his chest from the rest of his body, and he fell to the ground dead. Cardek got up, limped toward his body and kicked for good measure. He know knew he was foolish to use anger and hatred against a Sith. He now dedicated to finding a way to control his fury.

Cardek reattached his robotic arm, repaired his saber, and healed his wounds with kolto and the Force before dawn, but not completely. So he hid these wounds away from the others. Everyone in the morning was shocked at seeing Ravenstrike dead. Mission cried from seeing his severed body. Cardek couldn't take seeing Mission crying. It hurt him inside for some reason, so he went back to their ship. Carth and Jolee noticed how he was limping his way back. They decided to keep a closer eye on him.

On Malachor V, Necros had received word Ravenstrike was dead, but he now knew who did it. "Well Cardek, my twin brother, you seem to be interfering with my plans. I guess I will have to deal with you myself."

**Cardek has killed Ravenstrike and saved Manaan and the others, but Necros is determined to stop him. What plan will he have to stop Cardek? How will Mission deal with Ravenstrike's death? And what are Cardek's feelings toward Mission? All the answers are revealed in the next chapter, True Feelings Revealed, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	15. True Feelings Revealed

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters do not belong to me. Cardek Onasi and Cradon Onasi/Darth Necros are my OCs and this story is my own.**

**I am back again with this chapter in the story known as Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we last left Cardek, he had just saved Manaan and killed Ravenstrike, but Mission is uncontrollably grieving over his death and Necros is planning to take out this brother? What will Cardek do? What will Necros plan to do to Cardek? And what are Cardek's feelings toward Mission? All these questions will be answered, so please, read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**True Feelings Revealed**

After the successful return of peace to Manaan and the defeat of Ravenstrike, no more worlds fell into civil war. It was weird because they stopped just like that. Cardek and the others noticed it but decided to look into it later, seeing as they had got a huge problem to deal with right now.

It was Mission Vao. She had been depressed since Ravenstrike was killed. He was her "boyfriend" after all. She felt pain like the pain she never felt before. It was agonizing for her. Losing someone she cared about to death was something she never experienced. And the sad thing was that she never who he really was and who killed him.

Everyone tried to their best to cheer her up. Carth tried to empathize with her with him having to deal with the lost of his wife, Jolee tried to tell her stories of his adventures when he was younger, and Freyyr was trying to act in the way he thought Zaalbar would to reassure her, but only one was able to comfort her and it was Cardek.

He seemed to do everything right when it came to her. He said the right words at the right time, he was there when she needed him the most, and he did all the things that comforted her the most. Cardek felt it was his fault for making Mission sad since he killed Ravenstrike, so he felt he had to cheer her up, but he had no idea why he felt guilt like that.

Over time, Mission started notice Cardek in a way she didn't do before. She started to truly see his personality: a headstrong, reckless, yet selfless and noble person. He had a look on him that radiated like no other. He made her happy like no else, not even her former boyfriend. She felt something toward him and she couldn't find out what it was, but she finally understood what it was. It was love.

For months, she kept faking her own depression to keep her love secret, but she decided to show her love to him and hope he does the same. She waited until they were finally alone. "Do you feel any better?" Cardek asked. "I never felt better before in my life," Mission said. "That's great, Mission. I am glad you finally moved on."

Mission then moved a bit closer to Cardek, who didn't notice for he was lost in his thoughts. She was soon only inches from his face and let her finger run down his face. He noticed that and asked, "Mission, what are you doing?" Then, with all her strength, she said. "Kiss me, Kedrac." She then tried to lean in for a kiss, but he pushed her away. "I-I-I've g-got to go somewhere." He then left the room leaving Mission alone and heartbroken.

Cardek was in a room absorbing the events that had just took place. Mission had just tried to kiss him. He wondered why he stopped her. He had been dealing with weird feelings for her for months when he finally figured out he might actually love her. If this is true, then why'd he stop? What was holding him back? He searched his thoughts until he found the answer. "Ahsoka."

Just then, Carth and Jolee came in. "We heard what happened with Mission," Carth said. "Why did you push her away?" Jolee asked. Cardek looked at them and said, "I once loved someone," he said which shocked them. "I loved her with all my heart, but she was killed. Now I love Mission, but I can't seem to let go of my old love and I'm afraid I'll lose her just like last time."

It was partially true. He didn't know if Ahsoka had survived that fall to the ground, but did it matter anymore. He was sent back to the past, and he doubted he would ever be able to go back to his time to look for her. But still how could he just forget his first true love, Ahsoka. It was just impossible to him

They looked at him and said, "We've felt the pain you've felt." He looked at them curiously. "I lost my wife, Morganna, at the bombing of Telos. It was like torture to me, Carth said. "And my wife turned to the dark side, my young friend. Do you think that's easy to go through?" Jolee said. Cardek couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How did you two move on?"

"Well, at times we thought we wouldn't," Carth said. "But time went on and it didn't hurt us as much," Jolee said. "But as time went on, it didn't hurt as much," Carth said. Soon we found a way to move on with our lives, but that didn't mean we didn't stop loving them. We always will. But we had to go on with our lives. Now you have the chance to be with another." After hearing this, he realized what he had to do. He then left to find Mission.

He found her in the room he left her. "Kedrac," she said. "I understand if you just want to be friends." "Wait, Mission," he said. Mission looked at him confused. "I don't want to be just friends. You see I once loved someone, but lost her. I do have feelings for you, but I couldn't let go of her. But after a talk with Jolee and Carth, I realize that I have to move on. I realize that now I want to be with you."

Mission almost cried from that. She then hugged Cardek as tightly as she could. Cardek hugged her back in the same way. Cardek the lifted her face, and kissed her. Mission gladly returned it. After a minute of kissing, they broke apart. "I love you, Mission Vao," Cardek said. "I love you too, Kedrac Isano."

For two months they had been together, and Cardek had noticed something he didn't before. It was probably because he didn't want to before, but now he was open to her, he sensed it, and he couldn't believe it. She had a faint sense of the Force in her. It was faint, but it was there. He thought of training her, but realized he had to tell her his secret to do so. His was thinking of these choices for a while, until he decided to tell her. He just had to make sure she didn't tell anyone.

He was able to arrange to meet her in a room, knowing that no one will be able to intrude. "What's this about, Kedrac?" "I have something to tell you." He had to use all his strength just to spit it out. "My real name is Cardek Onasi and I'm from the future." Mission was utterly shocked by this. "Onasi?! The future??!!" "I better tell you the whole story."

He then told her about his past, about how he was taken into the Jedi Order, about his training under Mace Windu, his Trials on Vassek, his actions during the Clone Wars, his forbidden love with Ahsoka, the execution of Order 66, the fight with his twin brother on Mustafar, and the events that took him into the past. Mission could not believe what she was being told. "This is impossible!" she said. "It's the truth," Cardek said.

"If it is," she said. "Why are you telling me this, especially now?" Cardek looked at her, trying to think of the best way to say it. "You see, Mission, I think you have a presence of the Force in you." "I do?!" "Yes. It's pretty faint, but it's there. You see I was thinking about training you, but I had to tell you the truth in order to. If I trained you, I make that faint sense into a strong presence. But it's up to you if you want to be trained."

Mission thought about this for a while. She always liked the powers that the Jedi exhibited, especially the Jedi mind trick. Then again, she and Cardek could get in trouble with the Jedi Order, and she didn't want that. After ten minutes of thinking, she made a decision and said, "I have decided to take the training."

"I want to tell you something," Cardek said. Mission looked at him, waiting to see what he would say. He took a deep breath and said, "I killed Nodarc." "What??!!!" "He was a Sith spy, codenamed Ravenstrike. He was going to kill us all. "I had to stop him. I didn't mean to make you upset." Mission took this in and said, "Well if that's true, then I harbor no anger towards you. You did the right thing."

"Then I'm going to give you two things. Here's the first one." He then pulled put a lightsaber and handed it to Mission. "This was Ahsoka's lightsaber. I kept it to remind me of her, and now you will keep it for me. And now here's the second." He then took the headdress off his neck and put it on Mission's. "This headdress also belonged to her. She got it by killing an akul. Now it's yours."

'I'm giving you them because they're all I have left of her. And by giving you them, the one I love now, it will be like seeing her all over again. If you don't want them, I'll take them." "No, I love these, Cardek." She then kissed Cardek very lightly. "We will have to use extreme stealth if we are to do your training, okay." "Okay."

Meanwhile, somewhere on Malachor V, Necros was setting in motion his evil plot. "Have you sent the coded message?" he asked. "Yes, master," a Sith said. "The message saying where the _Ravager _will be at a certain time has been sent, and after acquiring the information we need, it should get to only the person you want it to go to."

"That is very good. I am very pleased the Nihilius allowed me to use his ship for my plot. Now Cardek will walk right into my trap, and I will finish him once and for all and then nothing will stop us from conquering the galaxy."

**Cardek has fallen in love with Mission and has decided to train her as a Jedi, but Necros has set a trap for him. What will happen? Will Necros succeed? And what will be the results of Mission training? All the answers are revealed in the next chapter, Truth vs. Deception, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Quite a few plot twists here, aren't there. Well I'll see you all next time.**


	16. Truth vs Deception

**Disclaimer: Only Cardek and Cradon Onasi belong to me as OCs. Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas.**

**ForceWalker is once again back with another chapter in the story Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we last left Cardek, he had learned to move on from his tragic love from the past and be with Mission, but Necros has set up a trap to lure in Cardek and finish him off personally. Will he succeed? Or will Cardek be able to find a way out of it? All the answers are in this chapter, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Truth vs. Deception**

It had been three months and Cardek had been training Mission in the ways of the Force. She chose to be a Jedi Guardian and use Form V. Her progress had been slow, but was still progress. She had been getting better with the saber and was getting stronger with the Force every day. He was very happy.

They were very secretive and careful about this though. If the Jedi Order and their friends found out about Cardek's past and Mission's training, they would both be in very big trouble. They only trained when they were sure they were alone and no one would intrude.

During one of their training exercises, Cardek went into deep thought and insight, and Mission felt that he had something on his mind and asked, "What's bothering you, Cardek?" Cardek broke out of his trance and responded, "Nothing is bothering me." "Please. You trained me in the Force and I can now feel what you are feeling, so tell me what's bothering you?"

Cardek decided to tell her since she wasn't going to give up and said, "I have a bad feeling about something." "What do you mean?" "I feel a disturbance in the Force. And I feel that my will soon change forever." She then came to him and gave him a light kiss. "Don't worry Cardek. You will be okay. And no matter what, me and the others will always be by your side." "You're right. But I still can't ignore it. I'll face it when it comes."

Meanwhile, in the farthest reaches of space, Necros was about put his plan into action. "Are you ready to send the message?" "Yes, my lord." "And you are sure it will get to him?" "Yes, but it will take a few hours before it will." "That doesn't matter as long it will get to him. Send it." The Sith then sent the message. Then Necros ordered, "Take the _Ravager_ to Korriban and keep it in its orbit."

A few hours later, Cardek was sleeping beside Mission in his bedroom on a ship. He awoke all of sudden. He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He then got a message on his communicator. He opened it and saw it was coded. Probably to make sure that if it was intercepted that it wouldn't be read. Decoding it was easy for him. When he finished, couldn't believe what it said.

It read, "CARDEK, THIS IS YOUR TWIN BROTHER, CRADON, NOW KNOWN AS DARTH NECROS, LORD OF DECEPTION. YOU HAVE INTERFERED WITH MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME. I WANT YOU TO MEET ME AT KORRIBAN, THE PLACE WHERE OUR LAST BATTLE WAS, RIGHT NOW TO END THE BATTLE BETWEEN US. I WILL BE ALONE. IF YOU DON'T, I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR. I KNOW OF WHO YOU TRAVEL WITH. SO, WHAT WILL IT BE, BROTHER?"

Cardek couldn't believe what he read. His evil twin brother has returned and wants to kill him. It looked like Cradon was behind all the planets falling into civil war, Darth Maul, and Ravenstrike. He knew he wouldn't be alone, because Sith were always cowards and took the easy way out. But did he have any choice. Cradon would kill all he cared about without a second thought. He was that sadistic. Cardek realized he had to do it and left with his lightsaber and Cradon's, to remind him of the dark side.

He had left the room when Mission woke up. She looked around the room and saw that he wasn't there. She felt him near the hangar and followed him. He was at the hangar when Mission came from behind yelling, "What are you doing, Cardek Onasi??" He was hoping she would not try and stop him, but it looked like he had to explain.

"I am going to face my twin brother." Mission, shocked, said, "Why are you going to face him?" "He's the one who's behind everything that's happened in the past few months. He said that I either face him at Korriban or he will kill all I love. "If that's so, why won't you let me come with you?" "Because I don't want to lose you the same way I lost Ahsoka! I have to do this alone whether I want to or not!" He then headed for a ship and didn't look back.

"I understand," Mission finally said. "I see I can't talk you out of this, but please, come back safely." As she said this, he got into a ship and left. He went into hyperspace and headed for Korriban. He didn't know what would happen when he met with Cradon on Korriban. But one thing was certain. It all had to end tonight, no matter what.

He had just dropped out of hyperspace and into the orbit of Korriban when something caused his ship to rattle. He then tried to move his ship, but realized he couldn't and saw the transport moving toward a huge ship. "I knew it was a trap." Cardek already knew that Cradon lied about being alone, but he had to face him nonetheless. He was not going to be killed off like a dog.

His ship was being pulled in by a tractor beam and landed in the hangar of the _Ravager_. 20 Sith troops came in the hangar and said, "Get out of there." He did, but not in the way they expected. He jumped out of the cockpit and slashed at a Sith trooper with his saber. The rest pulled out blasters and vibroblades, but he was too quick and in no time at all, they were all on the floor dead. Cardek then headed for the bridge, knowing that Cradon was there.

Necros was on the bridge, staring out into space, waiting for Cardek. A Sith captain came up and said, "Sir, Cardek has killed the group we sent to get him, and is on his way here." "Good." "Good??" "I knew that he would not be captured, but I want to try to exhaust him before he fights me, so send all units to attack him. They will not stop him, but will do what I want them to do, and that is slow him down." "Yes, sir."

Cardek was running through the entire ship, cutting through any person trying to kill him, heading for the bridge. He noticed that they were coming in greater numbers, and more quickly. It took him awhile, but realized that Cradon was trying to slow him down and exhaust him with all these men. Well, it wasn't going to work because he was cutting right through them. He had finally reached the bridge, where he saw a walkway and at the end of it was the person that had caused everything that has happened the past year.

"Cradon," he said. "I told you in the message that my name is now Darth Necros." "It doesn't matter to me what you are called, but you said you wanted to finish what was between us?" "I did. But now I will give this offer to you. Either join me or die." "Why should I join the dark side?!! It took away, Ahsoka, the Jedi, and the Republic from me. I would never give in to it." Cradon turned around, took off his robe, and said, "Then so be it."

He then walked down the walkway and Cardek did the same. Soon the brothers were face to face with each other. They had changed since their first encounter as enemies. Their hair was considerably longer than before. Their face had gotten more mature. They had a bit of facial hair on their cheeks. And they had become more powerful and wise in their respective sides of the Force. After staring at each other for quite some time, they took out their lightsabers and began fighting.

They were striking quickly and were even at the beginning for a while. They circled each other as they kept striking. Necros blocked two stabs then he locked sabers, and moved them away as he went for the head, but Cardek moved his head out of the way. Necros spun around and struck, but was blocked. He blocked a few strikes, then kicked Cardek, and then skinned his leg, leaving a burn mark on it.

Cardek looked at his leg, which hurt but still could go on, thinking, 'He's gotten stronger.' He then looked at Necros, who pointed his saber at him and smirked. Cardek readied his saber and thought, 'But so have I." Necros then struck at Cardek, first going for the head, which was ducked, and then a low sweep, which was jumped. They continue fighting when Cardek hit his saber away.

Cardek then switched to the unorthodox Shien. 'This is for Ahsoka,' he thought. But Necros, wanting to spark anger in him, also switched to Shien and locked sabers. Cardek with anger thought, 'How dare he…' Cardek began to strike furiously at Necros. He was doing most of the attacking. He soon regained his senses, thinking, 'What am I doing?!" He then switched back to his form and Necros did the same.

Cardek then came in with a flurry attacks, but were blocked and then got hit with a backhand. Necros then gave a few strikes before kicking him at the back of the legs, causing him to fall on his back. He then struck at Cardek, but was blocked, then was kicked on the back of the head, causing Necros to flip over and also fall on his back.

They still fought while on the floor as if they though they had no time to get up. Cardek back-rolled so he could dodge a strike, then got on his knees and struck, but was blocked then got kicked by Necros with both feet. Necros then tried to get up, but Cardek lunged at him, knocking both him and himself back onto the floor. They then rolled on the floor, still striking each other. They soon came to a stop, and were soon quickly exchanging blows on the floor. They sat up, but Necros quickly knocked him back down. Necros got up, and then Cardek then threw his lightsaber in the air, kicked up, and then caught the saber.

They began running with and struck each other with so much force that both were taken aback. The continued fighting when Necros kicked him, knocking him back. He quickly regained composure and then took a fighting stance, while Necros did the same. Cardek then struck at him, but was blocked. He attacked a few more times before punching Necros so hard that it caused blood to trickle from his mouth, which caused him a lot of anger.

Necros came with great ferocity, but even with that, they were evenly matched as they kept battling but had no upper hand. When Cardek blocked an attack, he saw an opportunity and began twirling their sabers until Necros lost grip of his and it flew out of his hand. Cardek tried to strike, but was dodged and got punched. Necros tried to call back his saber, but Cardek sliced it in half. Necros immediately went for Cardek's saber, and they struggled for it.

Necros punched Cardek in the leg which caused him to let go of the saber. Necros tried to take advantage and kill him, but Cardek kicked him in the face, and caused Necros to let go of the saber. Cardek tried to call it to him, but was Force pushed by Necros. He landed on his feet and tried to call it to him, but Necros did so as well, and the saber was in mid-air as two were in embroiled in a Force tug-of-war.

Cardek, realizing they were even, let go of the saber and it hit Necros in the face. Cardek took advantage of his stunned moment and kicked him in the face. He then called back his saber and tried to strike him. Necros caught his hand, and then saw a saber in his shirt. He used the Force to get it, and it shown with a black light. "My lightsaber!" He then fought with Cardek as black clashed with purple.

Cardek saw an opening as he hit away his saber and slashed at his arm, burning his arm and causing him pain. He then kicked Necros' saber in the air and slashed his leg, causing him to fall on his knees. He caught the black saber and put both sabers in a scissor position in front of his head. "I don't want to kill you, but I have to," Cardek said. "Then do it," Necros said. "I have no regrets." Necros closed his eyes waiting for death, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw his brother knocked out and Traya, Nihilius, and Sion in front of him.

"What are you…?!" he asked shocked. "Be grateful," Traya said as Cardek was dragged away. "If we weren't here, you would have been killed. So what she would we do with him?" As they all pondered what do with such a powerful Jedi, Necros thought of something, and grinned deviously. "I have an idea," he said menacingly.

A year had passed and Cardek had disappeared, and the Jedi had started being killed off by the Sith, one by one. On a ship in space was someone named Darth Exuul. He was a Sith who was contemplating the whole year he had experienced right now. "Lord Exuul, what do you command?" a Sith said. Exuul turned around revealing his face. It was the face of Cardek Onasi.

**Cardek has turned to the dark side!!! But how is that even possible?! What we will he do?! And how will all his friends, especially Carth and Mission, react when they find this terrible truth? And is they any way to redeem him? Find out in the next chapter, The Darkness Within, so I hope you enjoyed and please review. I just gave out the ultimate plot twist, didn't I? If any of you review, please tell me if you saw this coming or not. I would like to know.**


	17. Darkness Within

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters belong to LucasFilms, although I wish they belonged to me, but hey, who wouldn't.**

**ForceWalker is yet again back with another chapter in the story, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we last left Cardek, he fought his brother, but was taken down by Nihilius, Sion, and Traya before he could finish it. Now a year later, it's shown he has fallen to the dark side. Why did he turn to the dark side? How is that possible? Can he turn back to the light? And how will everyone react to this. All the answers are here, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Darkness Within**

Cardek, now known as Darth Exuul was on the bridge of ship, waiting for the ship to come out of hyperspace. They were heading to Taris, knowing that there would be a Jedi enclave there. They were smart to try to gather on a place no would look for them, like Taris, but every time they would gather, they would sense them, they would find them, and they would kill them.

Cardek was now only a servant of the dark side. An evil version and shell of his former self. No one knows exactly how he turned to dark side. Few were given the true secret of how he did. To the rest he was just a Sith Lord who came out of nowhere and became one of the highest ranking Sith Lords in the Triumvirate.

"I will be going alone, as usual," he said. "It doesn't matter what Jedi they have; they will die." A normal crew would protest, but his knew that he could fight an entire army of Jedi and be unscathed. He began walking towards his shop, and he suddenly asked inwardly if this was the right thing to do. He shook his head and said, "This _is_ the right thing to do." He then left for Taris.

He landed on Taris quite a few miles away from the Jedi Enclave to avoid detection. He was going to do this subtly but violently. He began walking towards the Enclave when he was having his opposing thoughts again. '_This isn't right_.' "This is right." '_These are our friends_.' "No, they're our enemies." '_What happened to you_? _You use to be a Jedi and a hero_.' "Times have changed." '_This isn't you. Snap out of it_.' "THIS IS ME!! NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" He then pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he continued his way to the Enclave.

He soon came to his destination which was a burned down building with a huge hole inside. Two Jedi came out of it, and when they saw him, they charged at him, but Exuul quickly dispatched them. He then walked into the building through the hole, and entered the underground Enclave. He then went for the main chambers, killing any Jedi along the way.

When he got to main room, he saw it was empty. Very confused he looked around when he was ambushed by five Jedi. He jumped out of the way just in time and began fighting. 'Did they know I was coming?' he thought. 'No. This must have been a game time decision. They adapted to the situation.' He then killed a Jedi mercilessly, knocked one down, and pushed the rest back. He then recognized the knocked down Jedi as Master Zhar. He was about to kill him when he was kicked in the face.

He saw that it was Bastila Shan, the young Jedi woman who he once travelled with. But that didn't matter. He was going to kill her. Luckily he didn't recognize, or she would go for "redemption." Then Juhani and Jolee came out. He was surrounded. He was surviving this barely, when blaster shots came at him and he then saw Freyrr, Carth, and Mission.

He was glad he had his hood on so they didn't see his face, or they would've recognized him. Freyyr would've gone nuts if he saw what he'd become after what he did for him. Carth would've felt betrayed after seeing his him because they had become like brothers. And Mission would've collapsed in tears seeing his love go to the dark side. He had no problem killing them all, except Mission. He loved her, so much. But love was a weakness and he had to do it.

He was trying to fight the three of them while blocking blaster shots. Eventually he was able to cut Bastila's double-saber in two and Force-pushed her into the others. He then jumped over Juhani and grabbed her and put his saber to her neck. "Drop your weapons, or she'll die." Mission was the first to drop her weapon. He smiled, but then she pulled out another and shot at him in a blink of an eye. Before he could do anything, he got hit in the shoulder, and Juhani used the opportunity to elbow him and escape his grasp.

"You cannot win," Bastila said. "Give up." He smiled because of how powerful Mission has gotten and that they think he would just give up. "You underestimate the power of the dark side." He then prepared to fight when a blast broke through the rock above and it blasted him, leaving him unconscious on the ground. They then walked up to him, and took his hood off. When they saw his face they were all shocked.

"Kedrac?!?!" they all said. They all were shocked at this terrifying discovery. The noble soldier they knew was a killer Sith Lord. 'How is this possible when he wasn't even Force sensitive,' they all thought, except Mission, who knew his secret. They all realized that this was not the time for questions, so they took Cardek and left Taris.

They all took every means they could to try and preserve his life. He survived until they got to a cruiser and he was put in a medical center where he was treated. The others were still processing the information they discovered. "I can't believe I was betrayed again! This time by someone who was like a brother to me!" "I still can't believe Kedrac was a Sith Lord! How is that possible?! He wasn't even Force Sensitive!" Bastila said.

Mission decided to tell them the truth. She had no choice. They would find out eventually. "There's something you all need to know," she said. They then turned to face her. "Kedrac Isano is not his real name." They then had faces of shock and confusion. "If that's true then what is his real name?" She then took a deep breath, knowing that this would hit everyone hard, with Carth being the hardest. She then let it out. "His real name is Cardek Onasi." Everyone was in absolute shock when they heard the last name. "I better tell you the whole story."

She then told them all of how he was from the future, what he had gone through while there, the loss of his first love Ahsoka, the battle with his brother, the event that took him to the past, and the battles that he fought to bring planets back to peace, she even told them how she took her as a Jedi apprentice. At first they didn't believe her about the training, but when she used the Force to lift some objects in the air, they then believed her.

"When he disappeared after going to face his brother, I assumed he was killed and continued my training alone. But this is far worse than death," she said. "I still can't believe he's my descendant. That would explain why he looks so much like me," Carth said. "I understand why he didn't tell anyone the truth. He didn't want to change the timeline," Bastila said. Suddenly, Cardek started to turn violently on his bed. The others then looked at him worried.

Inside his body, mind, and soul, a battle between light and darkness was going on. The blast gave Cardek's light side a chance to defeat his dark side. Inside him, His light side, Cardek Onasi, and his dark side, Darth Exuul, were doing battle. This was his chance to finally expel the dark. But Cardek was getting beaten badly by Exuul. No matter what he did, Exuul would stop and hit him hard.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Exuul said. Cardek was on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked at Exuul and charged at him. He went for a flurry of stabs, but Exuul dodged every single one of them. He then went for a low sweep but it was jumped over. He then went for another, but it was a feint as he quickly brought it back up and brought it down on Exuul about cut him in half. But Exuul caught it with his hand, then kicked him hard in the chin, then hit him with Force Lightning.

"This is pathetic. You are no match for me. Just give up and embrace the dark side." Cardek thought about what he said. It was true. No matter how hard he tried, Exuul had beaten him. He thought he should just give up, since there was no use in trying. "Come on, that's not the Cardek I know," a voice said. He recognized it as Ahsoka's. "The Cardek I know would always fight, no matter what. He wouldn't give up, even if he was being beaten." He then realized what she said was right. He wouldn't give up, not even in the direst situations. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

He then looked at Exuul and said, "I won't give up. I know that I can beat you. As long as I keep trying, I will win. The Force is with me. I know it." Exuul smirked and said, "Fool." He then charged at him with a flurry of blows, but Cardek blocked them all. He then went for the head, but ducked. Cardek pinned his saber down, and then used a Force Repulse, knocking Exuul on his back. Before he could get back up, Cardek had jumped and stabbed him through the chest.

"It's over, Exuul. I win." Cardek slowly pulled his saber out of his chest. "You won this battle," Exuul said. "But don't think you have won this war. I'll come back, and it doesn't matter how many times you keep defeating me I will not die." He then laughed as evilly as he could as he faded into nothing. Cardek knew he was right, but he would be ready every time he came back. Now it was time to go back to the others.

Cardek slowly opened his eyes and saw that Mission and everyone else were here. The first thing he said was, "I'm sorry." They all looked at him confused. "I fell to the dark side and killed people mercilessly. I was a fool. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Mission was the first to forgive him as she hugged him as hard as she could. All the others were suspicious, so he told them about his battle from within. They all seemed to believe him.

"Hey Jolee," he said. "Yes, what it is?" "Will you train me?" The question took Jolee by surprise. "Why do you want me to?" "The dark side in me will come back and I need a way to fight it. You avoided the dark side for twenty years without anyone else to help you. I want to learn that secret so I won't fall again." Jolee never wanted a pupil, but he didn't want to see him fall again. "Fine, I'll do it." "Thank you."

Meanwhile, on Malachor V, Necros was seething with anger towards Traya. "Why'd you kill him?! He and I were finally on friendly terms. What did he do to deserve this?" "I read his thoughts and found that his light side was starting to come back. I couldn't risk him going back to the Jedi, so I did what I had to do." Although he accepted this, he was still filled with rage, and stormed out. Traya then said, "Soon the Jedi will be exterminated, and the Sith will rule."

**Cardek was able to turn from the dark side, and is now training under Jolee to combat it, but the Sith Triumvirate will stop at nothing to exterminate the Jedi Order. What will happen next? What new dangers and enemies await him? And what is the next adventure that will come? Find out in the next chapter, The True Sith, so I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	18. The True Sith

**Disclaimer: The great Star Wars saga is all George Lucas' property. Only this story and the OCs belong to me.**

**ForceWalker here and welcome back to my story, Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When last left Cardek, he was able to turn away from the dark side and asked Jolee to train him in order to combat the darkness in him, but the Sith are determined to destroy the Jedi. Will they be stopped? And what will Cardek and Necros do? All the answers are here so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**The True Sith**

It had been one year since Cardek had turned away from the dark side and had gone into training under Jolee in order to fight the darkness in him. During the time he was training, he had learned more about Jolee's past life and how he views the Force. He found them very interesting, even though they seem to contradict the belief that there is a dark side and light side of the Force.

While going through training, the Sith were striking hard against the Jedi. They had been killing them in any place they could find them. Any time they gathered for an Enclave, they were killed off like animals. Soon, less than a hundred Jedi were left in the galaxy. The Jedi didn't take action because they didn't know the true threat and decided to wait for it to reveal itself.

Cardek was worried about the Jedi, but didn't do anything because he knew it would change the timeline. Then he felt a presence, an evil presence. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. After days of trying to figure out what this dark presence, he suddenly realized what it was. It was the True Sith.

Necros never forgave Traya for what she did to Cardek. It was because of her betrayal that he went back to the light. He wanted to kill her after that, but he knew he would also be destroyed in the process. He then felt something. A presence that rivaled his own. It shook him to his core. And it shocked him when he found out what it was: the True Sith.

They both knew that True Sith were the real Sith, the true users of the dark side. It was the reason Revan left for the Unknown Region. They both knew that it was a threat and after much thinking, they both decided. They were going to the Unknown Regions to fight the True Sith, although they had different reasons. Cardek wanted to try and stop it so he could rid this evil from the galaxy, while Necros wanted to make sure his power was unchallenged.

Cardek had just finished packing everything he would need for the long trip to Unknown Regions. He began walking towards the hangar when he thought about Mission, Carth, Jolee, and everyone else. He knew that they would be shocked and sad at his departure, but it must be done. When he got to the hangar, he saw two figures and recognized them immediately as Mission and Carth.

"Where are you going?" Carth asked. Cardek ignored him and continued on until Carth stood in his way.

"Tell us," he said.

Cardek, knowing they wouldn't let up, said, "I'm going to fight the True Sith."

Carth and Mission were in utter shock as Cardek continued to walk down to the ship. "Why?! Revan went to fight them and he hasn't returned for four years. It's suicide."

"I have to do this, Carth. I must." Mission then stepped in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go. I don't want to lose you. I'm not sure you can do this. Please just don't go." Cardek looked into her eyes and then pulled her in for a kiss. Even though she was surprised, she kissed him back. He savored the kiss as if it was his last.

He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry Mission, but I must go. But I will return, I promise." He then got into the ship. They knew he wasn't going to change his mind, so they let him go. He then headed off for the Unknown Regions.

Cradon had just finished packing what he needed. He knew that once he left, there would be no going back. But that didn't stop him. The True Sith were a threat to his power, and he was going to stop that threat.

As he was heading to the hangar, Traya showed up and stood in his way. "I know where you are going, and it will only lead to death," she said.

"That is only in your opinion."

"Revan went to fight them, and look at his fate. Yours will be no different if you go."

"I no longer listen to you. I hate you for what you did to Cardek. I am stronger than Revan ever could be, and I will destroy the True Sith, and you can't stop me." He then shoved past Traya and went off in his ship to the Unknown Regions.

The twins were contemplating what was going to happen when they found the True Sith. Some part of them told them that they were going to end up like Revan, but that didn't stop them. They had their reasons for stopping the True Sith, and nothing was going to stop them. Coincidentally, they ended up in the same place of the Regions. The brothers were shocked as they saw one another again in the Unknown Regions.

"Cradon!" Cardek shockingly said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. And my name is now Necros!" As they were talking to each other and considering trying to shoot each other, they were ambushed by a few fighters.

As they were dodging the shots from the fighters, Cardek hesitated, and then asked, "Necros?"

"Yes?"

"Let's work together."

"What?!?!"

"I'm sure we both know what the other is doing here. And if we both work together, we can destroy the True Sith. We can settle our conflict after we do this."

"Fine, but this will be the only time we work together."

They then put the piloting skills together and fought against their enemies. To the Onasi twins, the pilots they were fighting were amateurs. In not time at all, their enemies had been destroyed. Then all of a sudden, the ships began to move on their own toward another direction. "What's going on?!" Cardek asked, surprised by the current situation.

"I think that will answer your question," Necros responded. Cardek saw a huge ship design he never saw before and knew what was going to happen.

"Are you ready, brother?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two ships were then pulled into the hangar by a tractor beam. The ships were surrounded by perhaps halve a hundred True Sith came around. As they came near the two ships, Cardek and Necros jumped out of their ships and began fighting. They fought each other so much that they knew each other like the back of their hand, and used that to work well together. After defeating the Sith, they decided to get to the bridge to find out where everything was.

After arriving on the bridge and killing those on it, they checked out the cameras on the ship. When Cardek saw the prison section of the ship, he was shocked beyond belief of who was in the cell. "Revan's here?!?!" Cardek said stunningly. "I have to rescue him."

"We can't," Necros said. "We have to destroy this ship, and plus there's too many Sith for you to pull it off."

"I'm going to rescue him, no matter what. You sabotage the ship, while I go get Revan out of here." And Cardek sped off with Necros sighing and planning his way to destroy the ship from the inside.

After fighting through a few Sith on the way, he finally found Revan in a cell. When he saw the condition he was in, he was stunned. Revan was unconscious at the moment and it looked like he had been horribly tortured. There were so many cuts, bruises and scars all over his body, it amazed Cardek that he survived this long. He was about take Revan to his ship when he saw that perhaps a hundred Sith had surrounded him. "Damn it," he said.

Necros was trying to find out the schematics of the ship so that way he can blow it up from the inside. In a way, he was kind of surprised that Revan was alive, let alone on this ship. Considering the time he's been gone, he had assumed he died at the hands of the True Sith. Then again, he was once the Dark Lord of the Sith who nearly conquered the galaxy, so he shouldn't be surprised. He then felt something behind him and he turned around to see a multitude of blasters and lightsabers pointed towards him. "Oh crap."

The Onasi twins were brought before a Sith Lord in the middle of the ship. "So these are the two who were causing problems on my ship. A Jedi I understand doing this, but a Sith?!"

"You are a threat to my power, and must be eliminated."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You two will never go back to your homes."

For one whole year, the Onasi twins were tortured in ways unimaginable. But the Onasi twins held on, with Cardek holding true to the Jedi ways, and Necros was already on the dark side and simply spat in the face of the True Sith. They had tried many attempts to escape, but they all failed. But they were about given the chance to free themselves.

The guards were once again taunting the twins with their own lightsabers when they got a call. "We've captured another Jedi with a T3-unit in a ship called the _Ebon Hawk_. We need you to prepare a cell for the prisoner." The twins overheard the call and took that as a way to escape. They used the Force to pull the guards to the wall, knocking them out. They then used the Force to pull out the key for their cell and freed themselves. They got their lightsabers from the guards. They also freed Revan and gave him a lightsaber. Despite five years of torture, he could still fight.

After stealthily avoiding a few Sith, they came upon a female Jedi with a T3 unit they recognized as T3-M4 surrounded by a few Sith. They dispatched the Sith in no time at all. The female told us her name was Angela Stalwen, but was also known as the Jedi Exile. She told them her story of how she got here, and they all agreed they had to get out of here. But while everyone went to hangar, Revan gave a message to T3 which he recorded and they caught up with them.

Along the way the way they destroyed the tractor beam which held the ship in the ship. They reached the hangar and were about to get on the ship when they were ambushed by a large number of Sith. They were blocking laser fire when the Exile and Revan looked at each other, then to the ship, and then to the twins, and they came to an agreement. "T3, get to the ship!" Revan said. T3 then got inside to the ship, and Revan and the Exile Force pushed both the twins into the _Ebon Hawk_, which stunned them.

"Get out of here!" Revan said as he closed the exit of the ship with the Force. Cardek tried to open it, not wanting to leave them, but Necros, being a Sith and seeing no other option, got into the pilot's seat and piloted it out of the ship and then went into hyperspace, escaping the wrath of the True Sith and leaving the Exile and Revan to die.

**Revan and the Exile sacrificed themselves to save the Cardek Onasi and Darth Necros. What will happen now? What is the next for the two? Now that they no longer have to deal with the True Sith, will they go against each other? The answers are revealed in the next chapter, Returning Home. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	19. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I only own Cardek and Necros, who are my OCs. The rest in this story belongs to the great George Lucas.**

**Hey, ForceWalker is once again back with another chapter in the story called Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we last left Cardek, he and his brother had just escaped the wrath of the True Sith, but also left Revan and the Exile to die. How will this affect Cardek? What will the brothers do now? And what is next for them? All the answers are here, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force**

**Returning Home**

Cardek just stood there, shocked at what just happened. He had just left two of the greatest Jedi in history, Revan and the Exile, to die. It shook him to his core. He couldn't believe it. He could have helped him, but his brother had taken control of the ship and went into hyperspace. He then blamed his brother for what happened. He thought that if it weren't for him taking off with the ship, they could have saved them. He then felt anger towards him, even though he wasn't supposed to. He then got up off his knees and went to the cockpit.

Necros was just finishing checking all the systems of the ship in the cockpit when he saw Cardek looking at him with angry look on his face. "You're mad aren't you?" he said.

"Yes I'm mad! Revan and the Exile are gone, all because of you!"

"All because of me?!" Necros said shocked.

"Yes! If it weren't for you taking this ship and running off like the coward you are, we might have been able to help them!!"

Necros was now getting pissed off. He may be a Sith, but he was no coward, and he took what Cardek said as a personal insult. "Now let me tell you something!" he said angrily. "I am no coward! And there were three reasons why I did it. First, if we tried to help them, we would have died with them, no matter how hard we tried. Second, Revan and the Exile were supposed to die fighting the True Sith. If we saved them, it would have seriously messed up the timeline. And third, they wanted us to leave. They wanted us to escape. They were the ones who Force pushed us into the ship. They sacrificed themselves to save us! Now tell me what you think after hearing this!"

Cardek stood there, completely stunned. Everything his brother said was true. If they had tried to help them, they would have died also, and they would have changed the timeline if they saved them. But the biggest truth of all was that it was their decision to let themselves die and for them to escape. He felt like such a fool for letting his anger get the best of him and come to a quick conclusion. Necros broke the silence and said, "Look around this ship to see if you can find any clothes for us. The ones we're wearing are completely ruined."

After a few minutes of searching, Cardek was able to find both a Jedi robe for him and a Dark Jedi robe for Necros. "What do we do with the T3 unit?" Necros asked, pointing to T3-M4.

"I think it belongs to us now."

"Not for long. I'm Sith and you're Jedi."

"I know."

"I've it made so this ship will arrive at Korriban. I want to settle this battle between us."

"And I was just getting use to our truce."

"This has to end between us. The winner will get the T3 unit."

"Fine. If that's what you want."

The rest of the way there, neither of them talked to each other. They were either doing their own thing or staring at each other with intensity. When they reached Korriban, they went into the center of the abandoned Sith Academy, with T3 following them. When they reached the center, they went to opposite sides of the room. And then they faced each other. "Are you ready, Necros?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Cardek." The two then pulled out their lightsabers and began fighting.

Their sabers were colliding with each other with such speed and ferocity. The two of them were absolute equals. Neither was stronger than other. Cardek went for a low sweep, but Necros jumped it. Cardek blocked a few strikes and hit his saber and Force pushed him. Necros then tried a move he wanted to do for a long time. He did a few strikes and then infused his saber with Force Lightning and struck at Cardek. He blocked the saber, but was thrown back by the lightning.

"Looks like you've picked up a few tricks," Cardek said. "But so have I." Cardek then ran towards Necros and struck at him. Necros jumped out of the way, but in mid-air Cardek used the Force to hold him in the air. He then used the Force to push him into the wall hard. He then threw his saber at Necros. Necros was able to get out of the way before being impaled by the saber purely on instinct. He then took advantage of him being weaponless and charged at him. But Cardek then used a Force Repulse, which knock Necros on his back. He got up and said, "This is going to be interesting."

Mission and Carth were walking around Korriban, searching the planet for any remaining Sith. "All the Sith are destroyed, there aren't any here. There's no need to be here," Mission said.

"The Sith are hard to kill. I'm sure a few survived, and that some may hide on this planet," Carth responded. Mission then felt a disturbance in the Force and followed it, with Carth behind her. When they reached the source, they were unbelievably shocked. They saw Cardek fighting his twin brother, Darth Necros, with T3-M4 watching.

Cardek Force-Pushed Necros, but he hit the push with Force Lightning. Now both Force powers were colliding with each other. Then an explosion occurred between the brothers and their Force powers. The blast was so bright that they all had to cover their eyes with their arms. When it died down, they were all shocked to see a portal at the place of the explosion. Cardek and Necros recognized it as the same portal that took them to past, but this time it wasn't sucking anything into it.

Necros made a decision as he Force Pushed Cardek into the wall and jumped in front of the portal. He looked at Cardek and said, "We'll meet again… in time." He then jumped into the portal, disappearing in it. Cardek got up and simply walked up to the portal until he was facing it. Both Mission and Carth were wondering why Cardek was so transfixed on the portal. "This was the way," Cardek suddenly said, showing that he knew Carth and Mission were there. "This was the way I got to this point in time."

Both Carth and Mission realized that that portal was the way he got here. "This could be my one chance to go back home. But I'm not sure if I want to take it." They then knew that Cardek had become attached to the past, considering what he had been through. Mission slowly walked up to him, put her hand on his shoulder, and whispered into his ear, "Go on."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Go on," she responded. "Go back to your own time. It's where you belong."

"But…"

"No buts. I know you've become attached here, but this is not where you belong. You'll do much more good back in your own time."

"She's right," Carth said. "You've helped us, but you have to go back to your own time where you'll do much more. If you stay here any longer, you might mess up the timeline."

Cardek took all this in, realizing they were correct. "I guess you're right."

"Here, take these." Mission then unhooked some things from her neck and belt and put them into his hand. It was Ahsoka's lightsaber and akul-tooth necklace. "You'll need them to continue your search for Ahsoka."

Tears then welled up in Cardek's eyes as he suddenly hugged Mission and said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done." He then let go of her and said, "Goodbye. I'll miss you."

"Goodbye," Mission said. "We'll never forget you." Cardek then moved toward the portal.

But T3 then came up to Cardek, which caused him to say, "What is it?" T3 then displayed a message showing Revan saying that Cardek was now the owner of T3. "Looks like you're coming with me." T3 beeped in agreement. "Let's go." Then he and T3 went into the portal, going back to Cardek's time.

Cardek awoke with a headache as he realized he was in the Sith Academy, but in complete ruins, showing he was back in his own time. But he felt really strange, and then realized that he was once again 19. 'How is that possible?!' he thought. 'Was it all a dream?' He then heard a serious of beeps and noises and saw T3-M4. 'So it wasn't a dream." He tried to figure out what was going on, but figured that some aspects of the Force were best left unknown.

Necros was in his ship, flying through light speed as he was contemplating what had just happened. He had returned back to his own time, but at the age of 19, and it seemed that when he returned, only seconds passed from when they originally went into the portal. The Force was truly mysterious. Just when you think you know all about it, it shows you something that completely leaves you baffled. Necros continued to think this over as his ship headed for Coruscant.

Cardek continued to walk back towards his ship, knowing that in his time, only seconds passed while he spent five years in the past. He remembered all the abilities he learned, all the events that happened, and the people he met, but his age didn't change. As he got into his ship along with T3, a sudden thought came to his head. The thought soon turned to an idea. It was suicidal as now wasn't the best of times to do it, but he felt liked carrying it out. He then left Korriban for Coruscant.

When Necros got to Coruscant, he thought about going to Darth Sidious, but decided against it, considering that he needed a break, knowing he would break from all tension he was having. He landed his ship on the very surface of Coruscant, and landed his ship right in front of bar. He hated places like these, but felt like this was a good place to unwind and gather his thoughts. He entered the bar, not knowing what he will discover.

Cardek was on Coruscant, now in front of a door which lead to two people he had not seen for years. The Jedi wouldn't allow him to see them because they felt he would gain attachment for them. Now that the Jedi were almost extinct, he thought this could be his only chance to see them again. He wondered what their reaction would be to seeing him again, considering the circumstances. He then knocked on door waiting for them to answer.

**Cardek and Necros have returned to back to their own time, but now they are off about to discover things. What will they discover? Who are the people Cardek will see? What will Necros find in the bar? And what is next for the two? All the answers are revealed in the next, The Desolate Warrior. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	20. The Desolate Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, which makes me sad, really.**

**After nearly a month of absence, I'm back with another chapter in Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we left Cardek, he and his brother had return to the past, but now they are on courses that will change their lives. What are the courses they're on? Who will they meet? What will happen? All the answers are here so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**The Desolate Warrior**

"I'll get it," a voice said from behind the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and a woman with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door. She was probably almost, but was still beautiful despite age. "How may I help…" She stopped talking when she looked at Cardek's face. She couldn't believe who it was she was looking at. "Is it really you?"

Cardek continued to look at her and said, "Hello, Mother."

Cardek's mother burst into tears and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in 14 years!" she said wildly.

"I know Mother. I know," he said comfortingly.

"We have to tell your Father!" She brought him inside the house and yelled, "Honey! Come see who it is!"

In a few seconds, Cardek's father came out. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was stunned like his wife at seeing him "Cardek?!"

"It is me, Father."

*******************

Necros had walked into the bar. A few peoples shot him glances due to what he was wearing, but shook it off as nothing. Necros noticed a few stormtroopers seated at different spots in the bar. It has been like this since the Empire was formed. He was sure that if he didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother him. He sat down and ordered a drink, and made it a double. He needed to unwind. He had learned that if he kept going on without rest, he'd break down. Everyone needed rest, even him. He took his drink and took a sip.

A woman, probably about 19, walked into the bar. She was human, had brown hair and black eyes. She looked like what you'd call a bad girl. If she was shown the dark side of the Force, she probably be interested in it. She was also a very beautiful woman. She had attracted many men to herself. He usually let them get very close to her, and then she broke their hearts as if they were nothing. She found it entertaining. But now she was starting to want a man to be with. She looked around and saw Necros. She decided to have a little fun with him. She sat right next to him and said, "Hey, handsome."

*******************

Cardek was sitting with his parents in their home. They were overjoyed to see him again, and also alive. "We thought you died during the attack on the Jedi Temple. We're happy to see you alive," his Mother said.

"I thought you might think I was evil because of what the Empire said about us," Cardek replied. "Our family has had enough experience with Jedi to know that they aren't evil. Surely you know that," his Father said.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I guess I do."

"So what have you been doing since the Temple attack, and why are you here?" his Mother asked.

"Well, I've been searching for… someone for the past nine months. I really care about that person, and I can't just go on without her."

"Ahhhh. My son is looking for the love of his life," his Mother said, catching what he said. "How romantic."

"Moooom," Cardek yelped, embarrassed. "Anyway, the reason I came here was because I felt this was the one chance I could get to see you both again."

"We're glad to see you again. So how about you tell us a few stories from your adventures?" his Father asked.

"Are you sure? They're not exactly easy to tell."

"I'm sure we can handle it."

"Alright."

*******************

"Who are you?" Necros asked.

"My name's Sasha and I was hoping you and I could have some fun together."

"No thanks," he said bluntly. Sasha was taken back. No one ever rejected her like that, but for some reason that made her want him more. "Come on," she insisted. "You'll have a very fun time. I guarantee it."

"NO!"

"Please." She then moved her face very close to his. "For me."

For some reason Necros couldn't explain, he blushed at how close her face was to his. He was able to snap out of it and said sharply, "I do not want to go out with you."

"You know for some reason," she said. "The more you push me away, the more I seem to want you." Oddly, this made Necros feel a bit warm inside.

"Hey, babe, what's up," a voice said. They both turned to see someone looking at Sasha with lustful eyes. "You wanna go somewhere private with me?" he asked with a grin.

"Sorry, but I'm talking with someone. So beat it." The guy looked at her with a fiery intensity.

"I don't think you have a choice." He then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the bar. She tried to resist, but to no avail. Necros attempted to just forget her and leave her to whatever fate she had, but he couldn't. He was compelled to try to help her. He finally gave in and walked outside of the bar to search for her.

*******************

"Is that all true?!" his Father shouted.

"It is," Cardek said. "Every single word."

"Your twin brother can't really be evil! That's not true!" his Mother said.

"It is, Mother. I fought him on several occasions. I was forced to cut off his left leg and arm because he wouldn't give up in our first fight."

"What really shocks me," his Father said. "Is that you fell to the dark side."

"Yeah, and I'm very shamed about it." He got up and walked in front of a window which showed the Jedi Temple. "I've never been able to get over it." He continued to look at the temple and he soon made a decision.

"I'm going," he said.

"Where," his Father asked.

"To the Jedi Temple." This shocked the both of them.

"The Temple?!" his Mother yelled. "That is the last you place you should be at! Why are you going there?!"

"I feel compelled to go there. It's as if the Force is calling me there."

"But you could be killed!" Cardek's Father put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he can handle himself. He's been through a lot. I'm sure this won't be a problem for him," he said.

"Thanks, Father. It's been nice to see you two again."

"I hope you will come visit us again," his Mother said.

"I'll try Mother. And now I must go."

*******************

Necros had used the Force to follow Sasha and the man to an abandoned alley. When he got there, he saw several others with the man and Sasha was pinned against the wall. She was struggling against their hold, but to no avail. "Stop it!" she yelled.

"Sorry, no can do," he said. "Hey, when do we get our turn?" asked another.

"Don't worry," the man said. "You'll all get a chance soon." Necros was disgusted. He may be a Sith, but he wasn't a lowlife that would resort to this if things weren't going his way. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. 'I'm getting soft,' he thought.

"Leave her alone," he said. It caused them all to become aware of his presence.

"Oh it's you. The one at the bar," the man said.

"If you all value your lives, you will let her go," he said menacingly.

"Why should we listen to you? Take care of him."

One of the thugs pulled out a blaster and shot at Necros a few times. Necros simply put up his hand, and blocked all the shots with it, and there wasn't a single mark on his hand from it. This left everyone in absolute shock.

"You guys are pathetic," he said. "I don't even need my lightsaber or the Force for this. All I need are my hands." He then got into a fighting stance, ready to strike.

*******************

Cardek had flown his ship to the Temple. He landed right in front of the entrance, where a squadron of stormtroopers was stationed at. "This is a restricted area. Leave immediately," one of them said. Cardek got out of his ship and didn't say anything to the ropers. He then Force Pushed a few of them into pillars hard, knocking them out.

"Jedi! Blast him!" They all opened fire on him. Cardek pulled out his purple lightsaber and began blocking the shots and killing the troopers. When he killed them all, he went inside the Temple, and soon came to the center of the Temple. He had three paths shown to him.

He took the path to the right and went deeper into the Temple, taking out stormtroopers along the way. As he went deeper, he began to hear voices saying various things. He continued to go deeper until he came to a hallway with huge Jedi statues in it. He continued down it until he came to the end. He then narrowly dodged a shot of Force Lightning coming at him. "What the…?!" Cardek said. "A thousand Jedi died cursing Darth Desolous," a voice said.

Cardek saw a Pau'an with a cortosis shield and red lightsaber come into view. Cardek immediately recognized him as Darth Desolous. "Now, you too shall scream my name." Cardek got into his Vaapad fighting stance and said, "After this is over, you will be screaming my name." Desolous charged at Cardek and swung his lightsaber at him. Cardek blocked it with his lightsaber and said, "If that's the best you got, then this will be pretty easy."

Desolous backed away and shot Force Lightning at Cardek. Cardek used his lightsaber and mastery of Vaapad to send the Lightning back at Desolous, who used his shield to block it. He then broke the Lightning and charged at Cardek with his saber. Cardek dodged it and struck at Desolous. He blocked it with his shield and Force Pushed Cardek into a statue. Desolous tried to take advantage and struck at him, but he was able to get out of the way in time. Cardek used the Force to pick up a few pieces of stone and threw them at Desolous. They all hit dead on, causing him to stagger.

Cardek took advantage and kicked him hard. He then attacked, but Desolous used his shield to pin his lightsaber to the floor. Cardek couldn't free his lightsaber, and Desolous kept striking, while Cardek was barely able to dodge them. Cardek had to let go of his lightsaber and back away. Desolous kicked away his lightsaber and charged at Cardek. Cardek ducked a shot and then used Force Repulse to send Desolous flying, letting him land on his back. Cardek then used the Force to break a statue in half. He then took the top part of the statue with the Force and threw it at Desolous, which crushed him. The battle was over.

"I know exactly what that was," he said as he got his lightsaber back. "That was a Sith simulacram. They were used to test Padawans of their abilities. Now I know why I'm here. This is to redo my Trials. I need to make sure that I'm truly worthy of being a Jedi. This was obviously the Trial of Skill. And by the look of things, I have two more to go. I wonder who I'll be up against. No matter. I will past these trials. I'll make sure of it."

**Cardek is going through another set of trials, and he has just passed the Trial of Skill. But what is the next trial? Who will he face? And what about Necros and Sasha? All the answers are revealed in the next chapter, The Hidden Fear. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. **


	21. The Hidden Fear

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my OCs, Cardek and Necros/Cradon. Everything else belongs to Lucas.**

**Star Wars: Twins of the Force is back with another chapter. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I've had to work on my other stories. When we last left Cardek, he had visited his parents and went to the Jedi Temple to retake his trials. He passed the Trial of Skill, but what is the next trial for him? What will he face? And what about Necros and Sasha? The answers are all here, so please read, enjoy, and review.**

**The Hidden Fear**

The alleyway was covered in bloodshed as bodies were lying all around the floor. The man and Sasha were all shocked at what Necros has done. Necros turned around and looked at the man with an evil glare. The man got scared and ran away, but Necros was just too quick for him as he appeared in front of him. "Hmph," Necros scoffed. "You're such a coward. I hate people who can't back up their words. I have a special death in mind for you." Then as quick as lightning, he pulled out his black lightsaber and sliced his head off. The man's body fell to the ground, dead.

Necros looked towards Sasha and asked, "Are you alright?"

Sasha nodded and replied, "Yes, I am." She wasn't scared one bit of him after seeing what he did. In fact, she felt more attracted to him that ever. "Are you Jedi?" she asked, curious to how he did what he did.

"No," he replied. "I am Sith." He didn't know why he was telling her this, but he felt like he could trust her.

"Wow, that's cool!" she exclaimed. "Hey, can I come with you to wherever you live?"

Necros stared at her, stunned at what she said. "What?!" But he saw her give him the puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist them for very long. "Oh fine, you win," he said as he gave in.

"Yeah!" she said as she followed him.

Meanwhile, Cardek was still in the Temple as he came back to the center of it. After contemplating his thoughts over this matter for a bit, he continued on further into the Temple. This time he took the middle path. He encountered more Stormtroopers, but he easily dispatched them. He began hearing voices again as he traveled further. Though he was not disturbed by them, he was still curious as to why there were voices talking to him. It made him feel a bit uneasy, but he continued on nonetheless.

He finally came to the ruins of the old Jedi Archives, where all the history of the Jedi Order was kept. He jumped down off the balcony and landed down on the ground gracefully. He then saw a Togruta a few feet away from him and recognized her. "Ahsoka!" he exclaimed, stunned at this. He ran up to her but when he did, she said, "You have much to learn."

"Huh?" Cardek said confused. She then pulled out a red double-blade lightsaber and struck at him. Cardek got out of the way in time and looked at her stunned. She then changed into a female Theelin with eerie green skin, blue hair, and yellow eyes. "The scent of your fear is… intoxicating," she said.

Cardek's eyes widened as he knew who this was. It was the Hidden Fear, Darth Phobos. "I'm going to enjoy this." She grinned evilly. They then locked lightsabers and began a ferocious battle. Phobos attacked with quick strikes, trying to keep Cardek on the defensive. Cardek hit her lightsaber out of the way and tried to strike her down. But Phobos changed her appearance to that of Ahsoka's, and Cardek, unable to hurt his love, missed on purpose. Phobos took this chance and kicked him in the chin and shot Force Lightning at him, sending him back. Cardek landed on the ground on the other side of the Archives. His vision became blurry and distorted for a while as voices penetrated his head during that time. When it became normal, he realized that it was Phobos messing with his head. 'This is going to be harder than I thought,' he mused.

Necros was taking Sasha to the apartment that he was staying at for the night. He was going to report to Sidious tomorrow. He needed rest, and he needed it bad. But he couldn't believe he brought Sasha with him. He never wanted to bring her here in the first place. But he just couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes of hers and had to say yes. Also, there was a voice in his head that said that this was the right choice for him, but he pushed it away, thinking he was going crazy. He turned his face towards her while at the door of their apartment and looked at her features. 'She is very beautiful," he thought. He shook his head at those thoughts. 'Why did I just think that?' he thought.

When they entered his apartment, Sasha was in complete awe. "This is your apartment?!" she asked, stunned. It was the most expensive and fanciest apartment in the building.

"Yeah, why so shocked?" he asked.

"I've never seen an apartment like this! How did you afford this?!" He looked at her and smirked.

"I have my ways," his answer was.

"Well," she started. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. A handsome guy such as yourself deserves this." She then winked at him and he blushed in response. Necros sighed. 'This is going to be a long night,' he thought.

Back in the Temple, Phobos was almost in complete control of the battle. Every time Cardek would start to build momentum, Phobos would change into Ahsoka to throw him off. She knew he would never hurt his love. Phobos Force Pushed Cardek into a wall and said, "When Jedi have nightmares, I am the face they see." Cardek got back up and locked sabers with her. "I can smell it," she said while the locked blades. "Your fear. It is truly satisfying."

"Get out of my head, you witch!" Cardek yelled in anger as he lifted Phobos up with the Force threw her towards the wall. Cardek prepared to stab her, but once again she changed into Ahsoka, causing him to stab the wall. Phobos tried to take advantage and kill him, but Cardek back away before getting stabbed. "Damn it," he said. "How am I suppose to beat her?! She keeps changing into Ahsoka, and I could never hurt her. Plus she keeps messing with my head."

It then hit him like a sack of studs. He knew what this trial was. It was the Trial of Courage, also known as the Trial of Insight. He needed to face the Darth Phobos in order to overcome his fears. He also needed to learn to let go of Ahsoka. He loved her, but if he didn't learn to let go of the pain of loss, he would just end up falling to the dark side again. Plus, it really wasn't Ahsoka; it was just one of Phobos' tricks. With a new resolve and determination to win, he said, "Come on, Phobos. I'm just getting started with you." He then charged towards her, ready to beat her.

Necros was on the balcony looking out towards the sky while Sasha was on the couch relaxing. Necros had two things on his mind: Cardek and Sasha. He didn't know why eh couldn't beat his brother. No matter how powerful he became, his brother was always the victor. It made him mad. What did he have that he didn't which made him so strong?! Then there was Sasha. He just didn't know what was happening to him when he was near her. He always felt a weird feeling around her. He had strange thoughts about her, he blushed when she got close to him, and he kept taking glances at her every few minutes. He thought he was going crazy. He didn't know what to do.

Sasha looked at Necros and smirked evilly. She only knew him for a few hours, but she had already fallen for him. He was strong, handsome, had a great personality (at least in her eyes), had interesting powers, and didn't take crap from anyone. She was going to have him, and nothing was going to stop her. She got off the couch and stood beside him on the balcony. "What are you looking at?" she asked in an innocent tone. "The stars," he replied. "They are beautiful," Sasha said. "Perfect for a romantic night." She then leaned in towards Necros' face. He panicked and backed away from her, blushing like a tomato. Sasha had a devious smirk on her face. 'May the Force have mercy on me,' he thought.

The battle between Phobos and Cardek had been getting intense. Phobos had continued to use her tricks to confuse him, but Cardek was not going to let the Sith get to his head again. Phobos continually changed into Ahsoka to throw him off, but he was not going to be fooled by her illusions and kept attacking her. Phobos soon realized that Cardek was starting to resist her mind tricks and started to use her old-fashioned lightsaber skills to win this. But when it came to that, it was obvious that Cardek was superior. He was no longer afraid of Phobos. Not anymore.

Cardek continued his furious barrage of attacks and Phobos was doing the best she could to block them all. Then in the blink of an eye, Cardek slashed Phobos double-bladed saber into two. He then kicked her, making her fall on the ground. He brought his saber down in attempt to finish her, but she blocked it with the two sabers that were once together. Phobos got up while still locking sabers with him and kicked him in the gut, pushing him back some. Phobos struck with one saber, but he blocked it and locked his saber with it. She used her other saber to try and cut his head off, but Cardek kept ducking to avoid it. He twirled the saber he had locked around and sliced it in two, rendering it useless.

Phobos threw the useless saber away and fought with the one saber she still had. The fight was at full intensity. Phobos was trying to parry all his strikes, but was being overwhelmed by Cardek. He Force Pushed her through two bookcases, and then jumped towards her to finish her. Phobos rolled out of the way as he brought his saber down. He then shot Force Lightning at him. He then blocked it with lightsaber and used his mastery of Vaapad to reflect it back at her. She got hit and was sent crashing to ledge of the balcony. She fell to the ground and Cardek walked towards her, ready to finish this trial.

Phobos had no choice but to play her last trick. She changed into Ahsoka and pleaded in an innocent tone, "Please don't hurt me." Cardek looked into her eyes. Not fooled for a moment by her trick, he plunged his purple lightsaber through Phobos' chest, ending the program. Cardek had passed the Trial of Courage. Cardek looked up and said to himself, "I wonder how my brother's doing."

Meanwhile, in Necros' apartment, Sasha continued her pursuit of Necros as she continued to try to seduce him to be hers. "Someone please kill me," he muttered during all of this.

**Cardek has successfully passed his second trial, the Trial of Courage, but now his final trial is coming, and it will be the hardest one yet. Can Cardek pass his final trial and prove that he is worthy of being a Jedi again? Who will his opponent be? And will Necros ever be able to deal with Sasha? All the answers are revealed in the next chapter, Final Test, so I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	22. Final Test

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs belong to me, everything else belongs to the genius known as George Lucas.**

**I am back again with another chapter for all of you hungry readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a month and a half, but I was somewhere where I couldn't type my story. Anyway, when we last left Cardek, he had just defeated Phobos and passed the Trial of Courage. But the final trial awaits, and it will be his toughest one yet. What trial is it? What challenge will he face? And what about Necros and Sasha? Prepare yourselves as the answers are revealed.**

**Final Test**

Cardek had just returned from his second trial and had once again returned to the middle of the temple. There was only one trial left and Cardek knew that it was the Trial of Spirit. He knew that this was the trial where he would battle the darkness that was within him. But the question was, how he was going to do that? He had absolutely no idea what challenge would be presented to him to do so. Last time, he received a vision which helped him resist the dark side, but this time he had a feeling it wouldn't happen like that. He decided that he would deal with it when the time came, and took the path to the left towards the final trial.

He once again met with stormtroopers along the way, and just like before, they all fell against him. He was at the lift to the Jedi Council room when he felt someone sneaking up behind him. He whipped out his lightsaber, disarmed the enemy, and held his weapon to his throat. It turned out to be a Stormtrooper. "Wait," the trooper said. "It's me, Jak!" The trooper took off his helmet and revealed that he was, indeed, Jak.

"Jak?!" Cardek exclaimed. "It is you, Jak!" He then turned off his saber and hugged Jak in a show of friendship.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I was assigned here after Order 66," he explained. "But why are you here? It's dangerous!"

"I've come here for some tests, and I am about to face the final one."

"Well then, you can go, but be careful," he said. Cardek then took the lift and headed for his final test.

***

Meanwhile, Sasha was continuing to try and make Necros hers. Necros had enough of this and yelled at her, "Would you fucking leave me alone?!"

Sasha was taken by what he said and asked, "Why would you say something like that to me?"

Necros just simply laughed at her and said, "Why would I say that?! Because you are the most annoying person I've ever met! I now realize that saving you from that gang was the worst mistake of my life!" Sasha could not believe what she just heard, and cried her way into Necros' room. Necros at first felt proud about what he did, but then all of a sudden he felt something his chest. It was… cold. 'What is this feeling in my chest?' he asked himself.

'_It's guilt_,' a voice said. '_You feel guilty about what you said to her_.' Necros was taken back and said, "Who there? Who are you? Where are you?" '_I'm here_,' it said. '_Inside_ _your head_._ I'm you conscience_.' "Conscience?" Necros said. "I have no conscience. And I don't feel guilty." '_Yes you do_,' it argued. '_And the reason why is because you love her_.' "I don't love her!" he snapped. "Two reasons why: One, she's an annoying bitch and two, I'm forbidden to love. It leads to feelings like mercy." '_The Jedi say the same thing about love except it'll lead to the dark_._ Love is neutral to light and dark_._ You loved her since the moment you laid her eyes on her_. _It's proven because you saved her from those rapists_.'

Necros didn't know how to combat that. He did save her from that gang, and he didn't know why. He also let her come to his apartment, he blushed when he was around her, and was always kind to her for some reason. She was also very beautiful, very intelligent, very dark in personality, and also liked the fact he was a Sith and the dark side. She was like a part of the dark side herself. He hated to admit, but his conscience was right, he was in love with her. He decided to apologize to her and went to his room.

***

Back in the Temple, Cardek was on the lift waiting to arrive in the Council room. He didn't know what challenge awaited him, but he was ready for it. He arrived at the Council room and entered it, but there was no one there. He walked to the middle of the room and looked around it, wondering where his challenge was. All of a sudden, his head shot with pain and he closed his eyes and held his head as voices penetrated his head. When they pain subsided and he was surrounded by every enemy he encountered in battle: Grievous, Ventress, Maul, Ravenstrike, Necros, and even his dark side, Exuul. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Why did you resist the dark side, brother?" Necros asked.

"The dark side gives you power that you cannot imagine," Grievous snarled.

"And you can use that power to destroy you enemies," Ventress put in.

"The dark side allows you to control fear and strike it into others," Maul told him.

"The dark side can help you get whatever you want," Ravenstrike added.

"You had a taste of the dark side yourself," Exuul said. "Therefore you should understand this. But if words do not persuade you, then maybe force will." They all drew their lightsabers and activated them, and prepared to strike.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this," Cardek muttered.

***

Back with the real Necros, he walked into his room and saw Sasha crying her out on his bed. He walked towards her and sat next to her. She lifted her head up and saw Necros beside her and said, "Listen, the only reason I was doing those things was because I love you and wanted to make you mine. But I realize that was all for nothing. I'm nothing more than an annoying damsel to you, so I'll leave and hope that makes you happy."

She got up to leave, but before she could walk away, Necros grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the bed. Sasha was in total shock at what he did until he said, "I want to tell you something."

Necros sighed and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and said those things. I was just tired of what you were doing. But after I said that, I kinda reflected on what happened tonight, and after much thinking I came to a conclusion. I never meant those things. In fact, I love you too, Sasha." He then grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Sasha's eyes widened for a moment before letting herself be immersed in her emotions and forcefully kissed him back. Their tongues were gliding against one another as Necros pushed Sasha on to the bed. It was going to be a busy night for them.

***

Meanwhile, Cardek was having trouble handling the enemies of his past. Cardek was fending off Ravenstrike and Ventress at the same time while Maul sneaked up behind him and tried to decapitate him. Luckily, Cardek sensed him and ducked in time. He kicked Maul in the chin sending him back. Grievous charged at him and Cardek Force Pushed his other two opponents away and began fighting with Grievous. But then Necros came and held him from behind. Grievous tried to finish him, but Cardek jumped while still in Necros' grip and kicked Grievous back with both of his feet. He then got out of Necros' grip and punched him in the face. But Exuul came out of nowhere and Force Pushed him into the wall.

Exuul attempted to stab him, but Cardek got out of the way, letting the saber stab the wall. He continued to fight Exuul as Necros entered the fight. He was getting exhausted and left an opening as they both kicked him in the gut and Force Pushed him away. Grievous punched him hard in the face, then Ravenstrike shot Force Lightning at him, then Maul attacked with a flurry of kicks, and then Ventress slammed him into the ground with the Force. Cardek struggled to get up as all his enemies surrounded. Exuul told him, "You have lost, Cardek. Surrender yourself to the dark side. It is the only way."

Cardek didn't know what to do. He didn't want to give in to the dark side, but he couldn't win as it was five against one, and these were the toughest he ever faced. He considered about giving into the dark side when images of people he cared for the most flashed into his mind: his master, Mace Windu, his ancestor, Carth Onasi, his former love, Mission Vao, his twin brother, Cradon Onasi, and then finally, the love of his life, Ahsoka Tano. Seeing that image made him snap as he yelled, "I will never give in to dark side! Never again!" He then launched a powerful Force Repulse that sent all his enemies flying across the room.

Grievous was the first one to get up as he charged towards Cardek. It was his last mistake as in one fell swoop Cardek slashed off all his hands and then decapitated him. Ventress then attacked him, but didn't last long as Cardek cut her sabers in two and stabbed her in the heart. Maul got up and attacked him, but with amazing speed, Cardek cut him in two before he knew what happened. Ravenstrike got up, but as soon as he did, Cardek threw his saber at him and it went right through his chest. Necros charged at him as Cardek called his saber back. They fought until Exuul got up and tried to stab him from behind. Cardek sensed it and ducked, letting him stab Necros. Cardek then turned his saber around and stab Exuul in the gut with his back turned. They both fell to the ground to defeated, and they all disappeared as the program ended. Cardek had successfully passed the Trial of Spirit.

When Cardek returned, he found Jak waiting for him. "So it looks like you passed the final test," he said.

"Yeah, I did," Cardek replied. "But there's one more thing I need to do. I'm very sorry about this." He then knocked out Jak with the back of his saber. "I can't let you be viewed as a traitor to the Empire and get killed because of me." He then left for his ship, and when he got there, he saw T3 waiting where he left him when he entered the Temple. He took one last look at the Temple, before entering his ship with T3 and setting off once again to find his love, Ahsoka Tano.

***

Meanwhile, both Necros and Sasha were in bed with one another with all of their clothes off and on the floor. Sasha smiled as big as she could and said to Necros, "I'm glad you were with me, Necros." Necros looked into her eyes with a huge smile and replied, "Please, call me Cradon Onasi."

**Cardek has successfully passed his trials and Cradon has fallen in love with Sasha. What will happen now? Will Ahsoka ever find Ahsoka? And will the Emperor find out about Cradon's relationship. Find out next time on Star Wars: Twins of the Force.**

**Also, I would like to say that Star Wars: Twins of the Force has reached over 4,200 hits. I would like to say thank you to all those faithful readers who made this possible for me. I'm glad my work is as good as it is.**


	23. Love Reunited

**Disclaimer: The Star Wars series does not belong to me. If you want to praise the guy who created it, praise George Lucas.**

**Welcome to another exciting chapter of Star Wars: Twins of the Force. When we last left Cardek, he had finished the final trial and left along with T3 to find Ahsoka, while Cradon has found love in Sasha. Will Cardek be able to find Ahsoka? How will the relationship with Sasha affect Cradon? And how is Ahsoka doing after all this time. The answers are here in this chapter, so please read and review.**

**Love Reunited**

It's been five years since Cardek finished his trials and started searching for Ahsoka. The Empire has complete control over the galaxy, and Darth Sidious was ruling it with an iron fist, controlling the galaxy with fear. The Jedi were all but extinct as those who remained were being hunted by Darth Vader. One of the remaining Jedi was living on Tatooine. In a house that was built quite a ways from the cities of Tatooine. The one who lived there was a female Togruta about 23 years old, with the ability to use Force. It was Ahsoka Tano.

She had been in hiding ever since the execution of Order 66. Thinking Cardek had died, she felt she couldn't be a Jedi without him, so she hung up her robe and settled down. She still used the Force, but not that often as it reminded her too much of Cardek. There was also another reason why she didn't use it much. She was looking out the window of her house when she heard a voice say, "Mommy!" She broke from her trance and saw two children, a Human boy with brown hair and bluish-gray eyes and a Togruta girl with clear blue eyes, both about five coming into the house and jumping into her arms.

"Mommy, they are some freaky little men wearing robes outside!" the Human boy said.

"They have freak yellow eyes!"

"Yeah, they keep talking really fast and we can't understand them!" the Togruta girl said. "They're scaring us, mommy!"

These two were the children of Ahsoka. She named the boy Carth, and the girl Ahakan. They were twins, though some would disagree with them being different species. The reason for this was because the father was Cardek Onasi, who was of a different species than her. The children never really knew who their father truly was, as Ahsoka told them he was trader for some merchants instead of the truth. She was afraid that they would end up like their father, so she kept it secret. But they were showing signs of having an affinity to the Force, and she was wondering how long she would be able to keep it secret. She looked outside and saw what they were talking about. "Those are just Jawas," she explained. "They're scavengers here on Tatooine. The walker they have is what they use to travel and to carry their findings so they can trade." They both nodded their heads in understanding. They hadn't seen too much outside yet. "Come with me," she told him. "Let's see what they have for sale."

Meanwhile, in the port city of Mos Eisley, a ship had just landed, and stormtroopers appeared in front of the ship. Three figures came out of a ship, a man wearing a robe with a hood over his face, an outdated but new-looking T3 unit, and, surprisingly, a HK unit. "We need to see your identification," a stormtrooper said as they came up to them.

"You don't need to see our identification," the man said as he waved his hand in front of the trooper.

"We don't need to see his identification," the trooper told the others, as if persuaded.

"We are of no threat to you," the man said.

"They're of no threat to us," the trooper said to the others, acting strange again.

"We can go about our business," the man said.

"They can go about their business," the trooper told the others. They then let the three exit the hangar and into the city.

"Query: Why did you use the Jedi Mind Trick, master?" the HK unit asked. "Why couldn't we just kill the organic meatbags where they stood?"

"Because HK-47," the man said as he took his hood off. "We're trying to be stealthy and discreet. We can't go around shooting everything we see in sight." The man was actually Cardek Onasi. He had change much over the years. He was now 24 years old, his hair had grown past his shoulders, and he had facial hair growing on his cheeks. He had spent the past five years looking for Ahsoka. During that time, he had found HK-47, in a new body, out in space. They were about to fight until T3 showed HK a message of Revan saying how he and HK now belong to Cardek, and since HK was loyal to Revan, he honored his last wish and followed Cardek.

"I know she's here," Cardek said. "I just know it." Since he changed so much, no one recognized Cardek, which worked in his favor. He bought himself a speeder and headed out into the dunes, determined to find Ahsoka.

For four days, Cardek looked for Ahsoka, but he had yet to find her. He tried to find her with the Force, but he couldn't sense her. She had done well in hiding herself. It was nighttime, and they camping out when HK said, "Statement: Master, this is a waste of time. It's obvious your mate is not here on this planet. Conclusion: Therefore, I believe it is best if we leave this planet and search for her on another planet."

"I know she's here," Cardek insisted. "I can feel it. She has to be here. I'm going to look for her, and if I can't find her by tomorrow, then we'll leave. Make sure you stay out of the way of Tusken Raiders and Jawas while I'm gone." He then got on the speeder and left.

Cardek parked the speeder on a cliff, and got out some binoculars. He looked in them and tried to find some sign of a house or something. Then something hit him on the back of the head and knocked him out. It was some Tusken Raiders. Cardek was so focused on Ahsoka that he couldn't sense the Raiders from behind. The Raiders were about to take him away when they heard something. They saw a cloaked figure heading towards them, and they ran away in fear. The figure walked up to Cardek and woke him up. "Who are you?" he said as he looked up to him. The figure then removed his hood and revealed his face. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?!" Cardek exclaimed. "Why are you here on Tatooine and how'd you know I was here?"

"The reason I'm here on Tatooine I can't reveal, but the reason I knew you were here was that I sensed your presence nearby. Lucky I got here before the Tusken Raiders took you away. What are you doing here, though?"

"I'll explain everything at where you live."

After picking up HK-47 and T3, they went to his house and he explained his entire story to Obi-Wan, even his love for Ahsoka. "So the reason you're here is because you think Ahsoka is on this planet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I know she's here. I can feel it," Cardek said. "I know it's against the Jedi Code to love, but I feel it's the passion that's wrong, not love itself. Love is a neutral emotion to me. I love Ahsoka, and I know she's alive, and I won't stop until I find her."

Obi-Wan sighed and said, 'Love can lead to the dark side. I know that from seeing someone fall to dark side because of it. But I can't change your mind about it."

"Listen," Obi-Wan said. "I know where she is."

"You do?!" Cardek exclaimed.

"Yes, she's been hiding here on Tatooine ever since Order 66. I can tell you where she is. I know how dangerous love is, but I have faith that you will be able to control your emotions. I know that when the time is right, you and Ahsoka will fight against the Empire." Obi-Wan told them where she lived, and he left in a heartbeat with HK and T3.

They arrived at her house, and he told the droids, "You two wait here. I want to do this myself." He then approached the house and thought, 'This is it. My search is finally over. I can finally be reunited with Ahsoka.' He then entered the house, hoping to find what he has been looking for.

As he entered, he saw a female adult Togruta washing the dishes. "Who are you?' she asked, not even turning around to see who it was.

Cardek held back tears as he saw her, and said, "Someone who's searched for you. For a long time. Nearly six years to be exact. You've gotten more beautiful over the years." Ahsoka turned around at the comment, and saw the most shocking thing in her life.

"C-C-Cardek?!" she whispered in disbelief.

"Hello, Ahsoka," Cardek said. Ahsoka ran to him and they embraced each other happily. "I thought you were dead," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I looked for you for years," he said also in tears. "I thought I might never find you. But we're together again after six long years." They then kissed each other with enough love to blow up a planet. He then put her headdress and lightsaber into her hand. "I kept these to remind me of you," he said.

"Thank you, Cardek," she replied as she held them tightly.

"Mom?" a voice said. The two broke away and saw two children, a Human and Togruta, looking at them. "Why are you kissing this man?" the Human boy asked.

She looked at Cardek and then at them and said, "He's Cardek Onasi," she said. "He's your father." Cardek looked at her in shock.

"What?!" he said.

"Yes," she told him. "They're your children, Cardek." Cardek was in shock for a few moments, but it was soon replaced by happiness at the though of him as a father. The two children looked at him in disbelief.

"Our Dad?!" they said. Cardek bent down and held out his arms for them. The children thought for a while, but knew that their mother was telling the truth, and they ran up to him and hugged him, which he did the same. "But I thought our Dad died in a trading accident?" the Togruta girl asked.

Cardek looked up at Ahsoka, with a questionable look, but one look at her eyes and he knew what happened. "It's about time you two learned the truth about us," he told them.

After explaining to them the events that happened, the two couldn't believe what they heard. "You two are some of the last of the Jedi?!" Carth said. "But I thought you two were simple traders, and Dad died in a fight during a trade."

"I thought Cardek died during Order 66," Ahsoka explained. "I felt I couldn't be a Jedi without him, so I gave up being one. I didn't want you two to share his fate, so that's why I lied."

"I can sense that you two have a strong connection with the Force," Cardek said. "Which is natural since you two are the son and daughter of Jedi Knights. But do you want to learn how to use it? Do you two want to become Jedi? That is your choice."

The two thought for a while before deciding and said, "We do!"

Cardek smiled, and told the two, "Good. We'll start training tomorrow. Why don't you two go to bed now?"

"Okay, good night, Mom, Dad," they said as they went to bed. Cardek liked the idea of being called Dad.

"Thank you, Cardek," Ahsoka said. "Thank you for not giving up on me." She then kissed him softly on the lips.

"I could never forget you, Ahsoka," he said as they broke. "But I can't help but feel I forgot something?"

***

Outside, T3 said something in droid language, which HK responded with, "Answer: No, we cannot go inside, you bucket of bolts. We have to wait until Master tells us to. You should know that?"

**Cardek has been reunited with Ahsoka and now has a family of his own. The story is nearing its end, but it's still not over. What will happen with Cardek's new family? And will Cradon find him again? And if so, what will be the result of this final confrontation? Find out in the next chapter of Star Wars: Twins of the Force.**


	24. Final Battle

**Disclaimer: The great Star Wars saga belongs to the one and only George Lucas. Thank for everything Star Wars.**

**Welcome to the final chapter of Star Wars; Twins of the Force. It's been nearly a year since I've started this story. I've haven't had many reviews, but I've had nearly 5000 hits, and I would like thank everyone who has read this story and stayed faithful to it. It's been an honor writing this story for all of you. Now I present the final chapter of Star Wars: Twins of the Force.**

**Final Battle**

It had been nearly 12 and a half years since the day Ahsoka and Cardek reunited and became a family with their children. The Rebellion had been formed and now fought the Empire to bring freedom to the galaxy, although they had a rocky start. The Death Star was nearing its completion and would soon solidify the Empire's rule, but only if the Rebellion was defeated. Obi-Wan continued to watch over Luke Skywalker until his time came. But right now perhaps the end of a long struggle is about to come.

On Coruscant, Cradon Onasi AKA Darth Necros, now the greatest assassin in the Empire, had gotten a valuable lead on where his twin brother, Cardek, was hiding. He was in his house with his secret wife, Sasha, since love was forbidden, as he prepared to leave to find his brother.

"Do you have to leave?" she asked.

"I have to," he responded. "It has to end between me and him. Plus I need to tell him something that I've found out years ago." He was now looked older, and his brown hair had gone halfway down his back.

"I really don't see the point of you going to see him," a feminine voice said. They turned and saw their eldest daughter, Shalin, standing a few feet away from them with her arm crossed. She was a 12 and a half year old with long brown hair and brown eyes, very attractive. She was much like her father, very sadistic, but caring for her loved ones. She was much like her father in terms of personality, but had her mother's attractiveness and seductiveness. She was an accomplished Sith under her father, and expert on Juyo. "He's probably dead already. The Jedi have been all but exterminated. Chances are he's dead too."

"My brother is not one to die easily," Cradon said. "He has gone through Sith hell and back, faced some of the toughest enemies ever, and fought some of the most grueling battles, and survived. No, he's still alive. And I'm sure I've found him."

"Do you really have to go?" a young voice asked. He looked down and saw his son, Cranek, looking up at him with a concerned look on his face. Cranek had short black hair with blue eyes. He wasn't immensely into the Sith ways, but always wanted to be like his father. He looked up to him as a role model. He was training in the arts of Soresu, which wasn't a style of the Sith, but Cradon wanted him to choose his fighting style.

"I have to. It has to end between me and him. Plus he has to know our reason for living. Now be a good boy while I'm gone, okay?" he told him as he hugged the boy. "Shalin, don't cause too much chaos while I'm gone."

"I'll try. Emphasis on try," she told him.

"And Sasha," Cradon said to his wife. "Take care of the family."

"I will," she said as they kissed. He then left for his confrontation with his brother.

"Brother, you must learn the truth about our existence."

***

On Tatooine, somewhere in the desert wastelands, was house where Cardek and Ahsoka lived with their family. "Time to get Cardek and the others," Ahsoka said, who was now much older and wiser. She went down to a training room that they had created for Jedi training. She entered the room and saw Cardek training with the twins, Carth and Ahakan. Cardek was now older with shoulder length hair, a beard, and was as wise as they came. The twins were both 17. Carth was starting to look a lot like his ancestor Carth, and had great piloting skills, but he was bit cocky, and he used the Vaapad style like his father. Ahakan was a lot like her mother in looks, and she was the cautious, always thinking before she acted. She used a Shien style like her mother and also Soresu.

The twins were both on their knees exhausted, and Cardek didn't look like he had broken a sweat.

"Gee Dad, can't you let us win once?" Carth asked. "Sorry son," Cardek replied.

"If I did, you wouldn't get any stronger or learn anything."

"Yeah brother, it's essential for us to learn from our mistakes," Ahakan said. "So stop whining."

"Hey, it's time for lunch," Ahsoka told them. They all gathered themselves and spread out around the table, while T3 helped serve their food. He had become the maintenance droid, while HK became the protocol droid, along with being a guard droid, although he complained about lack of action. They had become very close over the years as a family. And when the rebellion started, Carth and Ahakan wanted to join, but Cardek didn't want them to, saying they had to wait until they're Jedi Knights to join it.

"You know I still don't understand why you won't let us join the Rebellion? We're powerful enough to join them," Carth said.

"You still have much to learn," Cardek told him. "You're willful and headstrong. We're trying to keep ourselves secret. Plus people like Darth Vader are in the Empire, and you wouldn't stand much chance against him right now."

"Even I know that Carth," Ahakan said. "I'm not stupid like you. I don't rush into hazardous situations without thinking. Have some patience." Ahsoka laughed at the situation that was going on.

After finishing his meal, Cardek got up and told his family, "I'm going for weekly patrol." He did a patrol of the area around them every week to make sure no Raiders or Stormtroopers came anywhere near them. They all agreed and he exited the house, got on his speeder bike, and took off for his patrol. Meanwhile, a ship had landed in Mos Eisley, and out of it came a man shrouded in robe with a hood over his face. "I can feel your presence, my brother. The time will soon come."

***

It had been an hour since Cardek had left for his patrol, and he was looking around the last area on his route. "Seems like everything is okay. Better get back home." He was about to get on his speeder bike when it blew up of all of a sudden. Cardek fell on his back from the explosion wondering what had caused it. He then felt a dark presence, and saw a figure walk through the fire. The figure pulled down his hood, and Cardek instantly recognized him. "Cradon," he said slowly.

"It has been a long time brother," Cradon said. "Far too long if you ask me."

"What are you doing here?" Cardek asked his brother.

"Simple," his brother explained. "I want to end the battle between us. There can only be one of us in this world."

Cardek knew why he was here, but decided to ask him a question. "What have you been doing all these years?" he asked.

Cradon's expression softened and he said, "It may be hard to believe, but I found my own love and have a family of my own."

"Really!" Cardek said shocked, who soon had a grin on his face. "Well I have a family of my own as well. If even you can find love, then there may be hope for you yet."

"I know what you're trying to do," Cradon replied. "And it ain't going to work. Nothing will make me change the path that I've taken."

"I figured as much," Cardek sighed as he pulled out his lightsaber and activated the purple beam. "Guess this has to happen the hard way."

"Yes, it has to," Cradon said as he pulled out his black lightsaber. "It's the only way." The two then began to walk towards each other and soon engaged in an intense lightsaber duel. Their battles before were furious enough, but now that they were wise and powerful Masters, there is no telling what would happen. Their sabers clashed with one another as Cardek gave his brother a Force Push. It sent him back a few feet, but he landed on his feet. Cradon threw his lightsaber at his brother, who moved out of the way to avoid it. But while he was distracted, Cradon shot Force Lightning at his brother which sent him flying.

"Have you ever wondered about the mysteries about us?" Cradon asked his brother as he called back his lightsaber.

"What do you mean?" Cardek asked as he got up.

"I mean don't you wonder why we have midi-chlorian counts as high as Vader's?" Cradon said. "Why we have a Force bond between us since birth? Why we have our connection runs deeper than most others? Why we are so immersed in our respective sides of the Force than most others? Why you we were twins yet you were brought up with the light and I was brought up with the dark? Why we are two entirely different beings?"

"I thought about it a few times, but felt it was better to leave such things alone," Cardek told his brother.

"Well I figured it out," Cradon said, which shocked his brother. "I know why all the answers to those questions. It's time you know. We are actually of the Force itself. We were chosen by each side to be their holders of their powers. We are actually the physical embodiments of the light and dark sides of the Force. And the light and dark are like one and the same and have a balance and cannot exist without one another. That is why we have a Force Bond between each other. We are practically light and dark itself, which is why we have midi-chlorian counts as high as the Chosen One himself. We are the embodiments of the light and dark sides of the Force. The twins chosen to hold their power."

This shocked Cardek beyond all words. He was actually an embodiment of the light itself, and Cradon an embodiment of the dark. "Of course, we are still humans and have flaws, with you falling to the dark side once, and me falling in love. Even the most virtuous of the light, and the most evil of the dark can gain virtues from each other. I came here to tell you this, but I also came to decide which was stronger: the light or the dark."

It took a while for Cardek to process all of this, but when he did, he understood what must happen.

"So this is the final battle," he said.

"Yes, finally it will all come to end between us," Cradon replied.

"Then let's settle this!" Cardek said with determination. The two then ran towards each other and began fighting.

They fought for an hour, and while they were both physically exhausted, neither wanted to give up. They were both on their knees, panting for air. They looked at each other, and then in a second their lightsabers moved faster than anyone could see. They were giving it all they had, and it was a fight to be remembered. Cradon brought his saber down, which was blocked by Cardek, who then twirled it around and cut it in half. He then cut his leg, and then Force Pushed Cradon into a boulder. When Cradon looked up, he saw Cardek with his saber pointed to him. Cardek looked at his brother before saying, "Light has won. It's over."

He then deactivated his lightsaber and said, "I won't kill you. You're my brother, and it's like you said: We are light and dark. We cannot exist without each other. Our relationship has changed since our first battle. There was so much bad blood between us, but now it looks like our relationship is almost brotherly. It's time for you to go. It's time we lived separately, though light and dark will always exist. Though they fight, they are like us: brothers. I should get back. My family might be worried about me. Cradon, even though we have been enemies, I'm glad you were my brother. Farewell." Cardek then and left, the war between them over.

Cradon just stared into space as thought about their relationship, realizing how even two different beings like them can become brothers again. Light and dark were different, yet one and the same. Neither can exist without the other. Cradon realized the true meaning of why there is light and dark in the force: balance. Cradon smiled, happy to know that the war is finally over, and that they can both be with their families.

**The end of Star Wars: Twins of the Force. I had a lot of fun writing this. Thanks for who have read this, and read my other stories. Thanks, and if of you want to see and epilogue, just ask in your reviews, and I just might do it. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
